Playing House
by Quille
Summary: A quiet neighbourhood, a happy family and a terrible crime - on first sight it seems like a usual case. Much to Jo and Mac's surprise it will turn their lives upside down. In more than one sense...
1. Hide 'n Seek

** Chapter 1: Hide 'n Seek**

. . .

Jo's mobile phone buzzed twice in the darkness of the room. She groaned in her sleep and reluctantly opened her one eye, glancing at the clock. 2:36 am. It could mean only one thing – there was a dead body somewhere out there. Jo lifted up slightly, reached for the phone and read the address. Greenpoint Avenue. No more than 15 minutes from her place at this hour. She placed the phone down and let her head fall back on the pillow, silently telling herself that 3 minutes wouldn't make any difference. As soon as she closed her eyes, the phone started to ring. She didn't even have to check caller's ID to know who was calling. She answered it and murmured:

''Yeah, I got it, I got it.''

''That's good.'' Mac said in his nice, low voice. ''I had a strange feeling that you wouldn't wake up at all or read it and go back to sleep.'' He added with a hint of amusement.

''Who? Me?'' Jo asked. ''I'm already up and getting ready.'' She added, unaware that the corner of her lip went up in a smile.

''Right... You want me to call you again in 5 minutes?'' He asked with a clear chuckle now.

''No.'' She protested. ''I really am up.''

''OK, so see you there.'' He said and hung up.

Jo sighed and got up from the bed. How it was possible he knew her so well?

She quickly got dressed and left the apartment, arriving at the crime scene within 13 minutes. There was no chance to miss it, as there were three police cars, two ambulances standing in front of the house, and – of course – the Avalanche. She grabbed her kit from the passenger's seat and headed inside. She ducked under the yellow tape and entered the house. Mac was standing in the middle of the living room, studying the dead man lying on the floor. There were three bloody stains on his T-shirt. Three gunshots to the chest. Jo looked around and saw that the place was trashed.

''Robbery went wrong?'' She asked, forcing Mac to looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

''I'm not sure.'' He sighed deeply. ''There is also a dead woman upstairs. She looks much worse...''

''So what are you thinking? That the valuables were only a nice addition?'' Jo asked as she put down her kit.

''It seems too cruel and too violent for a common burglary.'' Mac said. ''You want to take the bedroom or the living room?'' He asked.

''The living room is fine.''

''OK.'' Mac said and headed upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and looked again at the woman's dead body. Her eyes were closed and there was blood that evidently traveled from her temple, gathering itself in a small pool on the bed sheets. Her right hand was probably broken as it was twisted at an odd angle. Her clothes were bloodied and torn, revealing her bruised body. It was clear she had put up one hell of a struggle. Yet she had lost. He sighed deeply. After many years of working in the field, Mac managed to allow apathy become a part of him. His job was to solve the case and move onto another. But every now and then, he got the feeling things were just so very unfair.

He moved to the side and opened his kit. Suddenly some barely audible noise caught his attention. It sounded like a quiet sniff and it came from somewhere behind him. He stood up and slowly turned around. He walked towards the closet and pulled the gun out of his holster. Then he put his hand on the knob and pulled the door open, not being even aware that he was holding his breath.

The terrible, high-pitched shriek pierced the air, causing Jo to drop the brush. She rose to her feet and rushed up the stairs, to the bedroom. She placed her hand on her gun, ready to pull it out at any moment. The first thing she saw was Mac on his knees in front of the closet. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight, but then she realized he was fine. He put his gun back into his holster and stretched his hands, like he wanted to reached for something in the closet. Only then Jo realized that the terrified scream was coming from inside the closet. She dropped to her knees as well and without even thinking she crawled inside the closet. For a moment, she couldn't see a thing in the darkness. Then she saw a pair of big, shiny eyes. She reached out blindly and gently pulled a small girl towards herself.

''Hey, it's OK.'' She said softly, but the screaming didn't stop. It seemed like it was coming out from the little body under the single breath. When the girl was finally out of it and she paused to take another one, Jo took her in her arms and rocked her gently.

''You're fine. We're not gonna hurt you.'' She told her in a calming voice. She heard the sudden intake of breath and she was sure the screaming would start again. But instead, the girl started to sob uncontrollably. Still holding her, Jo managed to move out from the closet. She sat on the floor in front of it and looked up at Mac. He smiled sadly at her and reached out his hand, wanting to stroke girl's hair, but she just jerked away. She clung even more to Jo and locked her tiny arms around her neck.

''I think someone should check on her.'' Mac said quietly and Jo nodded. He held Jo's elbow when she stood up with small difficulties. She cuddled girl's head against her chest, in order to prevent her from catching a glimpse of the woman's dead body stretched on the bed.

She walked down the stairs, through the hall and then outside the house. She moved to the ambulance and greeted a familiar looking young doctor.

''Could you check her for injuries?'' Jo asked.

''Sure.'' He answered with a smile. ''Hi, sweetie.'' He addressed the girl with a soft voice, but she didn't react, still clinging to Jo.

Jo sighed and gave the doctor a light smile. She entered the ambulance and sat down on the bed with the girl on her lap.

''Listen, honey. The doctor will only check if you're fine. It won't hurt and everything he will do to you, he will do to me first. OK?'' Jo asked, stroking girl's dark-brown hair. The girl turned her head and looked at her for the first time since they exited the house. Her eyes were big and blue. ''Will you do that for me?'' Jo asked again and she nodded slightly.

''OK.'' The doctor said. ''So...'' He smiled shyly at Jo and checked her head for injuries, being under girl's scrutiny. Then he moved to her and did the same. He pulled out the tiny flashlight and checked Jo's pupils. After showing the flashlight to the girl, he checked her pupils as well. He listened to Jo's heartbeat and breathing with the stethoscope, then he repeated his actions with the girl.

''Does anything hurt you?'' He asked the girl and she shook her head. Then he looked at Jo, whose eyes were fixed at him. ''She seems to be perfectly fine. The heart-rate is a little too fast, but it's normal considering... the circumstances.''

''Yeah...'' Jo whispered sadly. The girl laid her head back on Jo's shoulder and violently shivered.

''Oh!'' Jo gasped and looked at the doctor. He placed his hand on girl's forehead, checking for a fever again.

''She's just cold. I'll give you a blanket.'' He said as he pulled out a blanket from beneath the bed they were sitting on. ''Here.'' He said, clumsily placing it around Jo's back and she covered herself and the girl with it.

''Thanks a lot.''

''I'll be outside, if you need me.''

''OK.'' Jo said and he exited the ambulance. Jo looked down at the girl. Her eyes were open and she was staring in the space. ''Will you tell me your name?'' Jo asked, but she didn't answer. ''I have to call you somehow... How about Bertha?'' Jo offered with a a smirk.

''No.'' She protested strongly.

''No? You don't like it?''

''No.''

''So which name do you like?'' Jo asked, brushing a stray strand of her banks off her forehead.

''Mine.''

''Which is...?'' Jo asked encouragingly.

''Lily.''

''Oh, that's pretty. I wouldn't like to be called any other name if mine was that pretty. But it isn't...'' Jo sighed. Lily raised her head and looked at her.

''What is it?'' She asked, getting curious just as Jo had predicted.

''It's Josephine.'' She said and smiled seeing how Lily wrinkled her nose. ''I know, it's terrible. That's why everybody calls me Jo.''

''Jo?''

''Yes, Jo.''

Lily nodded and placed her head again on Jo's shoulder. Jo held Lily so close that she was able to feel how violently girl's little heart was pounding in her chest. But after a couple of minutes it started to slow down and finally Jo felt her body relaxed and it became heavy.

She looked at Lily's face and saw that she was asleep. She sighed lightly, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sadness. The poor kid had to be exhausted. They estimated the time of death of her father on 11 pm. 4 hours ago. The mother was alive approximately 2 hours longer. Jo swallowed hard, being more than aware what was the reason for it.

Lily must have hidden in the closet when everything had started and stayed there until Mac had found her. Jo couldn't even imagine how terrified she must have been, listening to her mother suffering and then being killed. She choked back a sob. Suddenly she heard some conversing voices outside.

''Where's Jo?'' Mac asked and the doctor told him she was inside the ambulance. He opened the door and climbed inside. He looked at the little girl sleeping in Jo's arms and she didn't even have to say anything. He sat down next to her and whispered in a low voice.

''Jo, we have a problem.'' She looked up at him andfelt a tear tickling her skin as it made its way down her cheek. She quickly caught it with the back of her hand and wiped it away.

''Yeah?'' She whispered back, her voice cracking.

Mac looked at her and smiled sadly.

''Her name is Lily.'' He said, pointing at the girl with his head and Jo smiled. ''She's 4.'' He paused and sighed deeply. ''She has an older brother. His name is Rick, he's 8 years old. We didn't find him anywhere in the house or around the area.''

''He's missing?'' Jo asked looking at Mac with her eyes wide open.

''It seems so.''

''Do you think... whoever did it... took the boy?'' She asked in disbelief. She was sure it couldn't get any worse. Clearly she was mistaken.

''We cannot rule out such possibility.''

. . .

For what seems like the hundredth time, Mac ran through all photos they took at the crime scene, still deceiving himself that he had missed something. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He then glanced at Lily, who was sleeping on the couch, covered with Jo's coat. She was hugging a sadly looking, mottled gray bunny, that Jo had taken from her bedroom just before they left the crime scene.

Mac heard the door to his office being open as Sheldon made his entrance.

''Any luck in finding her relatives?'' Mac asked.

''Unfortunately not.'' Sheldon answered. ''Her mother lost her parents when she was a teenager. Her other grandparents are already dead, too. Both, her mother and her father were the only children, which means no aunts, uncles or cousins.''

''She doesn't have anybody.'' Mac sighed.

''Yeah... I've already called the social service, they will be here in... 10 minutes.'' Sheldon said as he checked his watch.

''I'll take her downstairs.'' Jo said somewhere behind Sheldon and he moved to the side, letting her into Mac's office.

''You sure?'' Mac asked.

''Yes, we've just finished processing the evidences, Danny is running the samples through the databases right now.''

Mac frowned. It wasn't what he was asking about. She moved to the couch and crouched beside it. She gently stroked Lily's cheek and whispered:

''Hey, Lily... wake up.'' The girl opened her eyes and looked at her, confused. ''We have to go downstairs.'' Jo added and picked her up from the couch. Then she grabbed the bunny and handed it to Lily. ''Here, your bunny.'' Jo said, smiling warmly at her.

''It's Mr. Whiskers.'' Lily corrected and Mac couldn't help but smile slightly.

''Oh, my bad... But we weren't introduced.'' Jo said with a smile, then looked directly at the bunny and added: ''Nice to meet you, Mr. Whiskers.'' She was about to leave Mac's office when he stopped her.

''Jo, wait, I'm going downstairs, too. I need to talk to Flack.''

''OK.'' She said and they headed to the elevator.

. . .

''Danny ran the bullets through the ballistics. The gun was registered to Terry Dribs. He matched the description of our witness. He has an older brother, Henry. He got released from a prison only two months ago, that's when those break-ins on the Greenpoint Avenue started.''

''Did you get any addresses?'' Mac asked.

''We did.'' Flack nodded. ''We went there with Jamie straight away, but the place was empty. Jamie stayed there with Adam and Lindsay. They're checking it for some clues.''

Mac looked on the other side of the hall, where Jo was standing. She was still holding Lily in her arms and talking to some lady, who worked for the social service.

''Do you think they took the boy for a ransom?'' Flack asked.

''I don't think so...'' Mac sighed. ''They killed his parents, there is nobody they could ask for the ransom.'' He wanted to add something more, but suddenly Lily's screaming got his attention. She was held by the woman from the social service, who was walking towards the exit. Jo stood in the middle of the hall, looking really miserable. As the distance between her and Lily was growing, Lily's screams were getting louder and louder. She was calling Jo's name, crying uncontrollably. Mac glanced at Jo. She turned back on the whole scene, covering her eyes with her hand. He was standing quite far away, yet he was able to see how her shoulders were trembling.

Lily was starting to fight to get free and the woman had trouble holding onto her. Suddenly, Lily slipped from her grip and landed on the floor. Mac rushed in her direction as he was sure she had hurt herself. The woman tried to pick her up again, but Lily was quicker. She stood up and jolted towards Jo, who turned around at the loud thud Lily had made while landing on the floor. Before she could do anything Lily bumped into her, almost knocking her over.

''Oh my God, are you all right?'' Jo asked, looking down at her, feeling how she hugged her legs tightly, almost painfully so.

''I don't want to go with her!'' She cried out brokenly.

''I know, honey...'' Jo whispered. ''Come here.'' She said, convincing her to let go of her legs and picking her up.

''Miss Danville, I'm really sorry, but she has to come with me.'' The woman from the social service said and Jo felt Lily lock her arms around her neck tighter and she started to cry again.

''I know, but maybe you could...'' She didn't finish as Mac cut her off.

''Is there a problem here...'' He glanced at the woman's name tag. ''… Sally?''

''Well, yes... I'm supposed to take this girl with me and Miss Danville...''

''It's Detective Danville, Sally.'' Mac corrected her, intimidated her on the spot.

''Oh, OK... So, Detective Danville impedes my work and...''

''I certainly do not!'' Jo protested. ''You were dragging her out from here like she was some puppy on a leash!'' With every word Jo uttered, getting more and more angry, Lily's was crying stronger, to the point she got a hiccup. ''Can't you see how upset she is? You didn't even try to soothe her!''

''It's not my job to soothe her!'' Sally retorted.

''Ladies, really, I think you both need to calm down.'' Mac told them, placing a hand on Jo's shoulder. ''Jo, why don't you give Lily something to drink and I'll talk to Sally.''

''Fine.'' Jo murmured and walked away.

She stood in front of the vending machine and she fished out a coin out of her pocket. Lily watched with curiosity what she was doing.

''Here.'' Jo gave her the coin. ''Put it in here.'' She showed her and Lily pushed the coin inside the slit. ''Now what do you want?''

''Soda!'' Lily decided without any hesitation.

''Oh, no, honey. Soda won't be good for a hiccup.'' Jo shook her head. ''You can chose between orange, apple and strawberry juice.''

''Strawberry.''

''Of course...'' Jo smirked. ''You want to push the button?'' She asked and Lily nodded. ''OK, so this one... and then this one.''

The bottle with juice made a lot of noise as it made its way down the machine. Jo looked at Lily, opening her eyes widely and gasping theatrically.

''Did you get scared?'' She asked and Lily shook her head. For the very first time, Lily smiled lightly at her. ''Ahh, you're the brave one. I got scared a little.'' Jo said, holding her tightly, as she bent down, reaching for the bottle.

''Don't be scared.'' Lily said and nuzzled Jo's cheek with hers. Jo couldn't help but smile. She was such a sweet kid. It was just horrible she was so suddenly thrown in the middle of the tragedy, but Jo knew very well it was just the beginning. Foster care, then foster family. One for life if she was lucky but if not... She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

She thought about Ellie. She thought about where her beloved daughter would have been if she hadn't decided to adopt her. There was so many times, when Ellie stayed cuddled to her while watching TV or simply was sitting across the table when they had dinner, when Jo was repeating thanks to fate for bringing Ellie to her life. If they didn't have each other, they would both be lost.

In that very moment, Jo silently prayed for Lily to have someone, who would take care of her.

Shaking her head slightly, like she wanted to silence those thoughts, she opened the bottle and handed it to Lily who was still hiccupping.

''Drink with small sips, honey.'' Jo said, helping her with holding the bottle as it seemed to be too big and too heavy for the small hands. She looked across the hall and saw how Sally turned around and headed towards the exit. Jo raised her eyebrows and then looked at Mac. He was walking towards them.

''What did you tell her?'' Jo asked, being completely surprised he managed to convinced Sally to leave without Lily.

''I told her it will be better for everyone if Lily stayed with you for tonight. For social service, as they would be dealing with her the whole night, trying to calm her down and stop her from crying. For Lily, because you are the one she feels safe with. And for you as well.'' He smiled at her.

''Thanks.'' Jo reciprocated his smile, taking the bottle from Lily as she seemed not to be thirsty anymore. ''Only for this one night?'' She asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

''Until the family court decides where to place her, while she waits for adoption.''

''They have to do it within 72 hours.'' Jo sighed.

''Yup.'' He watched how Lily laid her head on Jo's shoulder and closed her eyes. ''Go home, Jo. She's exhausted. I'll call a cab for you.''

''Mac, I can go with my own car.'' Jo protested.

''Jo, you don't have a child seat or a booster seat in your car.'' He noted. She looked at him with her eyes wide open and then she smiled._ God, he would be a wonderful father. He thinks about everything._ She thought briefly.

''You're right.''

''Where's your jacket?'' Mac asked.

''Well... I put it somewhere...'' Jo said, trying to remember where exactly, but before she did Mac spotted it on the back of Flack's chair. He helped her put it on and she zipped up Lily's jumper and put a hood with small ears over her head.

''How cute is that...'' Mac said, looking at the girl and Jo smiled at him.

They left the precinct and Mac managed to stop the first cab he saw. As usual Jo wondered how he was doing it, as it always took her ages to do it on her own. He helped her get into the cab, holding the door open for her.

''I'll check on you in the morning, OK?'' He asked.

''Just not too early.'' Jo told him with a little smile.

''10 will be fine?''

''Yeah, it will be OK.''

''Take care.'' He said and closed the door. He watched how the cab drove away, disappearing around the corner. He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He was extremely tired, yet he refused to take even the shortest break. He needed to find Lily's brother first.

. . .

**A/N ****First of all, for everyone who thinks that ''Wish You Were Here'' has to be already finished if I'm posting it - it isn't. Still two chapters to go.**

**But in the meantime I came up with an idea for a next story and the more I was thinking about it, the more I got tempted to actually write it. So here comes the first chapter. It's more like a teaser, but I think it gives an idea what the story will be about. Although whatever you think, believe me - it won't be that simple ;)**

**Many thanks to Jessica (csinyfan28) who read it, gave me a feedback and very carefully corrected my mistakes. You're the best, Hon! You're really a great help!**

**Any opinion about this first chapter will be priceless. Especially on the idea. So please, read and review!**


	2. Jigsaw Puzzle

**Chapter 2: Jigsaw Puzzle**

. . .

Jo got off the cab and closed the door with a graceful swing of her hip. She moved towards the front door and opened it. She glanced down at Lily while waiting for the elevator. Her head was comfortably placed in the crook of Jo's neck and she was sleeping.

Jo entered the elevator and turned slightly, checking in the mirror if Mr. Whiskers was still placed in her handbag. It was too big to fit in, so its head was sticking out. The bright light made Lily stir and she looked up at Jo, suddenly awake.

''Hi, little one.'' Jo smiled at her and brushed her hair off her face. ''We're going to my place. You'll be sleeping there tonight.''

They reached Jo's floor and got off the elevator. While inside the apartment, Jo lowered Lily to the floor and took off her coat. She pulled Mr. Whiskers out of her handbag and placed it on the coffee table. Curious about the new place Lily started to walk slowly across the room.

''Are you hungry, Lily?'' Jo asked. She looked up at her and shook her head. ''Thirsty?'' Jo asked again and Lily shook her head once more. ''So what? We're going to sleep?''

Lily didn't answer to that, instead she yawned wide, making a quiet sound. Jo laughed slightly, thinking she got her answer.

''I have to find you something you could sleep in.'' Jo said and moved to Ellie's room. She searched in her daughter's closet for some T-shirt Lily could wear. She found a white one with the Pink Panther on the front. It was too small for Ellie now, but she refused to throw it away as it used to be her favorite T-shirt.

Jo turned around and saw that Lily was right behind her, admiring Ellie's room. Then she glanced up at Jo.

''It's my daughter's room. She's 14. Almost 15.'' Jo corrected herself, smiling slightly. ''Her name is Ellie.''

''Where is she now?'' Lily asked.

''She's on a school-trip to Niagara Falls. She will be back in a few days.'' Lily moved closer to Ellie's bed and carefully touched the yellow fluffy blanket. ''You want to sleep here?'' Jo asked.

''Can I sleep with you?'' Lily asked, looking at Jo with her big, blue eyes.

''Sure.'' Jo smiled lightly at her. ''Come on.'' She said, taking the blanket. They left Ellie's room and moved to Jo's bedroom. Jo handed Lily the T-shirt and asked, ''You need some help with undressing?''

''No, I can do it.'' Lily answered.

''OK, so do it, I'll be right back.'' She said and disappeared in the bathroom. She looked for some spare toothbrush into the cabinet and she found one. It wasn't perfect for a 4-year old, but it was better than nothing. She unwrapped it and walked back to the bedroom. Lily was changed, as her clothes were already placed on the armchair. The T-shirt was too big for her as it fell below her knees, making it appear as if it was a nightgown. But, it looked comfortable to sleep in it.

''Brush your teeth first and then you can go to sleep, OK?'' Jo asked.

''OK.'' Lily answered, following her to the bathroom.

Jo handed her the toothbrush with some toothpaste on it and watched how Lily, slightly clumsily as the toothbrush was too big, brushed her teeth leaning above the bathtub. Jo found herself making a list of things she should buy for her in her mind. Then she sighed. What was even the point of doing this? Lily would stay with her for a maximum of three days.

When Lily was finished, Jo handed her a cup filled with water. After she rinsed her mouth she glanced at Jo with questioning look.

''OK, so now you're going to sleep.'' Jo said, taking the mug from her and placing it down on the sink. She helped Lily to climb onto the bed and Lily lay down as she placed her head on the pillow.

''I'll be right back, I'm going to take a quick shower.'' Jo told her with a light smile. Before she went to the bathroom, Jo moved to the living room and grabbed Mr. Whiskers. She placed it down on the pillow, next to Lily.

Then, Jo disappeared in the bathroom. When she was finally in her pajamas and ready to sleep, she turned off the light in bathroom and moved into the bedroom. She carefully slipped under the duvet and she froze for a moment when she heard how Lily sniffed quietly.

''Hey, honey...'' Jo whispered, reaching out and stroking her hair.

''I want my mommy.'' Lily complained in a broken voice as she sobbed quietly.

''I know, baby.'' Jo told her softly, moving slightly towards her and pulling her into a hug.

''Can you take me to her in the morning?'' Lily asked. ''Please?''

Jo clenched her eyes shut, feeling how a couple of tears escaped from beneath her eyelids.

''I'm sorry, but I can't.'' Jo whispered, feeling a deep ache in her heart. ''She's no longer here.''

''Why did she leave me?'' Lily sobbed and Jo started to cry openly as well.

''She didn't want to leave you. She loved you very much. But she had no choice.''

''And my daddy? He's gone, too?'' Lily asked and somehow Jo sensed she already knew what was the answer to it.

''Yes, he is.''

''Did he go with my mommy?'' Lily asked, still crying.

''Yes...'' Jo whispered.

''That's good. She won't be alone.'' Lily said quietly and Jo felt her heart breaking. She cuddled Lily tightly to her chest, trying to stop her as well as herself from crying. ''And Rickie?'' Lily asked suddenly.

''I don't know, honey.'' Jo whispered. She silently prayed for the boy to be safe and sound as he was the last person in this world that Lily had.

Finally, after a long time, Lily cried herself to sleep. Jo tried to fall asleep as well, but every time she closed her eyes, her mind was tormenting her with the visions of what could have happened to Rick. She also thought about Mac. He was probably at his office or in the lab right now. She knew he was doing everything in his power to find the boy. She heard his voice in her head, telling her what he always did when she got frustrated by the lack of evidence: _Look at everything again... every report, every crime scene photo. Answer's in there somewhere. _Even if there was a little chance of finding any piece of evidence, she was sure that Mac would make it his priority to look for it. And with that slightly conforming thought Jo drifted into the shallow sleep.

. . .

Mac swirled around in his chair and looked through the window. The sun was already rising. He always liked the sight. The sky was beautifully painted in so many shades of colors – from dark blue in the west to light pink in the east. The orange and red beams were reflecting on the skyscraper's windows, creating an illusion that the whole city was bathed in a warm light. Usually it brought so much comfort to him. The silent, lonely night was over. The new day was starting.

But not this time. This time it only reminded him that time was flying and the chances to find Rick were fading away.

Mac slightly closed the blinds a little and turned back to his desk. He glanced at the papers and then reached for his mug, but it was already empty. He sighed deeply and studied the photos from the crime scene once again. There was nothing he could use as a clue to find the boy. He sighed and glanced at the clock. 6:54 am. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and slipped into a hazy, dreamy state. The image of Jo holding Lily in her arms stood in front of his eyes and he wondered how Jo handled putting her to sleep. He smiled slightly. He was sure she had done great. There was something about this woman, this positive air around her. She was able to put everyone at ease – even a small, terrified child. It wasn't really surprising to him that while seeking some comfort, Lily turned to Jo and refused to leave her side. Never in a million years he would say it out loud, but he had to admit to himself, that he knew the feeling very well. The fact that he was not a 4-year old, but a grown-up man didn't really make any difference. There was nothing more soothing for him than Jo's presence when he felt down.

The buzzing of his phone dragged him out of his thoughts. He glanced at it, wanting to check the caller's ID. Christine. He didn't move. He only stared blindly at the screen. It was 7 am. She was calling him first thing in the morning, just after she woke up. He knew what she would say. They had been in this scenario many times before. The buzzing stopped, but in a second it started again. She was calling him for the second time. He sighed and reached for his phone.

''Taylor.'' He said automatically.

''Mac, are you still at work?'' Christine asked. He could hear she was trying to sound calm, but he knew her too well – this barely audible tone in her voice was making it clear that she was upset.

''Yes. We got some nasty case in the middle of the night, an 8-year old boy is missing and...''

''As always.'' She interrupted him and he got an awful feeling that she didn't really care about the missing kid. He came to an understanding that she had never been in a situation like this before. She had never seen what he had seen. She hadn't seen his father laying motionlessly on the floor of his own house or his mother's eyes opened wide in a frozen horror. She hadn't seen his little sister shaking like a leaf. Maybe if he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't care as well. But what really hurt him was that she didn't seem to care about him caring about finding the boy.

''I was waiting the whole night for you, Mac.'' She said sharply and slightly annoyed – this time, she did not even try to hide it in her voice. ''I really don't fancy falling asleep and waking up in an empty bed.''

''I'm sorry, Christine.'' Mac sighed. ''You know I'd rather be with you... if only I could.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' She murmured and he was sure she rolled her eyes. ''Will you find some time later to come to my restaurant and eat lunch with me?'' She asked.

''I can't promise anything...'' He admitted honestly. ''But I'll try, OK?''

''OK.'' Christine agreed, knowing it was as much as she could get. ''Bye.'' She said and hung up before he had a chance to answer.

Mac placed his phone down on the desk and went through the witness' statements. He had a feeling he already knew them by heart. Yet, he was anxious he had missed something. He tried to stay focused, but he was so tired. All the statements started to blend into one, hazy mass.

_'I heard three gunshots slightly after 9 pm, but I thought it was some movie on TV...'_

_'I saw an old, green van standing on the pavement when I walked by with my dog. The engine was running...'_

_'I remember I came home from a date and when I was unlocking my door, I heard a single gunshot coming from Coopers' house. It was around 11 pm. As soon as I got inside I called 911...'_

_'I looked outside through the window and I saw two men. They were wearing black and one of them was carrying a bag. They opened the back door of a van and jumped inside. It drove away immediately...'_

Mac blinked a few times and read over the last statement again and again. Then he rose to his feet and rushed to the lab. He found Danny sitting in front of the computer, his head placed on his hands and his eyes closed.

''Hey, Danny...'' Mac said, waking him up.

''Umm... I'm just waiting for the results on fingerprints.'' He told his boss, slightly embarrassed.

''It's OK, we're all tired.'' Mac told him. ''We have to check something else. I read the witness' statements once more and it seems there were three of them, not two.'' He said, pulling a chair, and sat down next to Danny.

''Three? But we found DNA samples from only two donors at the crime scene.'' Danny recalled. He looked into his notes and said, ''Blood drops next to the broken window on the back of the house, blood spatter on the carpet in the living room and then two samples from under the fingernails of the woman in the bedroom. And two samples of semen...''

''I know.'' Mac cut him off. ''I'm thinking that while Dribs' brothers were inside, someone was waiting for them in the green van.'' Mac noted. ''That's why they got into it by using the back door.''

''That makes sense.'' Danny nodded.

''I want you to check who was in the cell with Dribs' brothers when they were in a prison.'' Mac ordered.

''OK, let's see...'' Danny murmured. ''Terry Dribs. His cellmate, Joshua Bowman is still in prison.''

''How about Henry Dribs?'' Mac asked.

''Henry Dribs... His cellmate, Pete Murray was released three months ago and he was killed in a shooting two weeks after.'' Danny glanced at Mac, who furrowed his eyebrows. It seemed to be a dead end. He was rising from his seat as Danny stopped him. ''Wait a moment...'' He murmured. ''Henry Dribs was in prison for four years, Murray was his cellmate only for the last year.'' He said. ''Before that it was... Dennis Brown. Released 3 and a half months ago. He disappeared instantly after that and he never contacted his parole officer... There is a blue Chevrolet Express registered to him, but there is no address.''

''Perfect.'' Mac said as headed towards the door. ''I'm calling Adam. I want him to come to work earlier and you two check this guy from the top to the bottom. I want to know everything about him.''

''OK.'' Danny nodded. Then he looked at the screen again. ''Umm... Mac? There's more.'' Mac stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. ''Dennis Brown was convicted of drug possession, assault with a deadly weapon and... child sexual abuse.''

Mac felt the mother of all headaches approaching. He pinched his nose and breathed in deeply. With every passing minute, things were looking worse and worse for Rick.

''We have to hurry.'' He murmured more to himself, then to Danny and exited the lab.

. . .

Slightly after 10:00 am Jo's mobile phone buzzed. She quickly grabbed it from the nightstand and slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake Lily up. She moved to the living room while closing the bedroom door behind her and then answered the phone.

''Danville.''

''Hey, you're awake.'' Mac said happily.

''Yeah.'' She sighed.

''Did I wake you up?'' He asked.

''No, you didn't.'' Jo told him and this time he was able to determine this odd tone in her voice. It was sadness.

''Lily had troubles sleeping?'' He guessed.

''Yeah. She woke up a few times.''

''Listen, Jo... I think I have to talk to her. She could have heard or seen something that could help us find Rick.''

''You want us to come to the precinct?'' Jo asked.

''Umm, you know... actually I think it would be better if I came to your place. Lily would feel more comfortable and maybe she will tell us something that we could use.''

''That makes sense.'' Jo agreed. ''You want to come now?''

''Is that a problem?''

''No, I just want to know how much time we have to make ourselves look presentable.'' She told him and he smiled, hearing that her usual playful tone was back.

''I'm sure you look just fine. Both of you.'' He said. ''OK, so I'll be there in a half an hour.''

''OK, see you.''

''Bye.'' He said and hung up.

Jo looked out through the window for a longer moment, smiling unconsciously. Then she sighed, turned around and thought she better get moving. She had to get dressed and wake up Lily. She suddenly stopped and saw that the second part was already done, as Lily was standing by the bedroom door as she held Mr. Whiskers by its ear.

''Hey, you're awake.'' Jo greeted her. ''Aren't you cold?'' She asked as she approached her.

''No.'' Lily told her. ''But I'm hungry.''

''We'll make some breakfast.'' Jo said as she stroked her dark-brown hair that was adorably tousled from her sleep. ''What do you want to eat?''

''Pancakes!'' Lily answered happily which made Jo frown a little.

''Pancakes, huh?'' She murmured.

. . .

Mac knocked quietly on Jo's door and he didn't have to wait long until she opened it for him.

''Thank God you're here!'' She told him, catching his arm and pulling him inside. He instantly tensed.

''Did something happen?''

''I'm sure you know how to make pancakes.'' Jo said, looking at him hopefully.

''Umm... yeah, I do.'' Mac confirmed. Then he looked at her. She was still in her long pajama pants with cupcakes printed all over them. ''Am I... too early?'' He asked, following her to the kitchen.

''No, why?'' She turned around to face him. Then she caught what he meant. ''You did say I look presentable no matter what, didn't you?'' She teased, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Then she moved to the fridge and studied its contents.

''Yeah, I did.'' He said. He spotted Lily sitting on the table and drinking milk from a glass with a straw. ''Hi, Lily.''

''Hi.'' She answered. He moved closer to her and lightly tickled her neck with his finger, causing her head to tilt to the side.

''Don't fall down.'' He told her. He noticed she was drinking with a chocolate magic straw and he raised his eyebrow. ''You still buy Ellie magic straws?'' He asked Jo.

''Eee... yeah, they're Ellie's. You don't think I buy them for myself, do you?'' She asked and laughed slightly nervously.

''Of course not.'' Mac told her, allowing his lips to curl in a half smile. She moved from the fridge and turned to face him.

''So... pancakes?'' Jo asked pleadingly.

''Yeah, pancakes!'' Lily echoed and Mac's smile grew. He moved to the counter and glanced at the open laptop that was placed there.

''I can see you have a really professional approach.'' He laughed. ''Searching a phrase 'how to make pancakes' in Google.''

''Oh, be quiet...'' Jo murmured, closing her laptop and moving it to the chair. Mac rolled up his sleeves as he continued to laugh quietly.

''I need... flour...'' He ordered and Jo pushed a jar of it in his direction, making it slide on the counter. He stopped it and placed it aside. ''Salt and sugar...'' He said and two more jars followed the first one. ''Baking soda...'' He added and Jo opened the cupboard, pulled out a little package from a box and tossed it to him.

''What else?'' She asked.

''Butter... and milk...'' Mac told her and she moved to the fridge. She grabbed an unopened brick of butter and tossed it to him as well. He put it on the counter just in time to catch a plastic bottle of milk. He made a funny face, as for a moment he thought he was going to drop it on the floor.

''Stay tuned.'' Jo told him with a smirk. Then she glanced at Lily and he followed her gaze. The girl was watching their every move, having a huge grin on her face.

''Anything else?'' Jo asked.

''Yeah... two eggs. Just don't toss them!'' He added quickly, with a clear horror in his voice. Jo smiled slightly and Lily started to giggle. He turned around and started to put all the ingredients into a bowl.

''That's all?'' Jo asked, looking over his shoulder.

''Yup.''

''I'll make us coffee.'' She offered and he nodded.

In no time, a nice pile of pancakes was ready. Mac picked up Lily and sat her on the chair and Jo placed a bottle of maple syrup and a jar with strawberry jam on the table.

''How do you like to eat them?'' She asked Mac.

''As they are.'' He said and took a bite of a plain pancake.

''Phew. You're no fun.'' Jo told him, wincing slightly.

''They're already sweet.'' Mac said.

''But they can always be sweeter.'' Jo pointed. ''Lily, you want maple syrup?''

''Yes, please.''

''Jo, can you give me a banana?'' Mac asked and Jo reached out for one, pulling it out from the basket.

''Here you are.''

''Thanks.''

Mac peeled it and cut it into slices on his plate. Then he placed a half of it on top of Lily's pancakes that were covered with maple syrup. She looked at him, furrowing her little eyebrows and he slightly leaned forward, raising his eyebrows like he was waiting for her to protest. Jo looked at Mac, then at Lily and back at Mac. She wondered who was going to win this staring contest. Much to her surprise, without saying a word, Lily put a slice of banana onto her fork and ate it.

''You want some?'' Mac asked Jo, moving his plate towards her.

''Yeah, thanks...'' She murmured, still being slightly amazed by what had just happened. She ate her pancake and glanced at Mac. ''Did you make any progress on the case?''

''Not much. We know the identity of all three guys, but we have no idea where we can find them.'' Mac said and Jo nodded.

''That's not good.'' She sighed. They both were aware that time was working against Rick. ''Do you think we can find him?'' She asked. Mac looked at her, seeing the look in her eyes and he sighed. It was one of those questions that rendered no real answer.

''I hope so.'' He said and glanced at Lily. She was already finished eating and she slid from her chair to the floor. She carefully took her plate and placed it into the sink. ''If they wanted to kill him, they could do that in the house.'' He added quietly.

''Right.''

Lily stood up next to Jo's chair and looked up at her.

''Thank you for help, honey.'' Jo said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Then she glanced at Mac, who was rubbing his eyes. He looked really tired. ''Maybe we can move to the living room?''

''OK.'' He answered and quickly finished his coffee. Then he helped Jo to clean the table.

They moved to the living room and Jo sat on the couch. Lily immediately climbed on the couch as well and then on Jo's lap, which made Mac smile. He was more than sure that nobody could tell they knew each other for no longer than a day. Then he sighed deeply and his smile faded away. He didn't really want to awake those horrible memories and make Lily go through it once more. But there could be something she had witnessed, that they might be able to use to find her brother.

''Lily... last night, when you were hidden in the closet... Did you hear anything?'' Mac asked, crouching in front of the couch. Lily looked directly at him and nodded.

''There was a loud noise downstairs.'' She said quietly.

''What kind of noise?'' Mac asked. ''Like firecrackers on 4th of July?''

''Yes. And then mommy was screaming. First downstairs, then in the bedroom. And she was crying.'' Lily swallowed hard and Jo cuddled her closer to herself. Mac looked at Jo, seeing how glossy her eyes were. He sighed and asked:

''Did you hear those strangers? What did they do?''

''They were laughing.'' Lily told him quietly and Mac noticed how Jo clenched her hand on the edge of the seat. He looked up at her face, seeing her eyes were closed and he knew she was struggling with emotions. He placed his hand on her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

''Did they say anything?'' Mac asked.

''Something about little neck.'' Lily said, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to remember exactly what she heard. Jo looked at Mac and their eyes met. They didn't need any words to know what the other one was thinking. The first thing that came to their minds was that it sounded like a common threat – breaking boy's little neck.

''Anything else?'' Mac asked, desperately wanting to get some clue. Lily stayed silent for a moment and then she murmured, ''And something about stones that you hop from one to another.''

Mac frowned as she tried to make sense of her words. He looked at Jo. She seemed to be as confused as he was.

''Why do you have to hop from one to another?'' Jo asked softly.

''Not to get wet.'' Lily explained.

''So the stones are... in the water?'' Mac tried to follow little girl's way of thinking.

''Yeah.''

''Stepping stones.'' Mac said and Lily looked up at him.

''Stepping stones? Does that sound familiar, Lily?'' Jo asked.

''Yeah.''

''They talked about stepping stones?'' Jo asked again, wanting to be sure, and Lily nodded.

''Do you remember anything else, Lily?'' Mac asked and for a moment Jo thought how different his voice sounded when he was talking to Lily. It was so low and velvet.

''No.'' Lily made a sad face.

''It's OK, honey.'' Jo told her soothingly. She took Mr. Whiskers, that was placed near them on the couch, and handed it to Lily.

''That doesn't give us much...'' Mac murmured and stood up. He started to pace nervously across the room.

''Yeah.'' Jo agreed. ''Stepping stones... and little neck.'' She whispered, staring blindly into space. Suddenly Mac stopped dead in his tracks.

''What did you say?''

''Stepping stones and little neck.'' Jo repeated louder.

''God, of course! Little Neck Bay and Stepping Stones Park.'' Mac said. ''There is also a Stepping Stones Lane. It's an address!'' He added and rushed towards the door, grabbed his coat from a hanger and put it on hastily. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket. ''I have to call Flack and we have to go there as soon as possible...''

''Mac, wait!'' Jo lifted Lily off her lap and sat her on the couch. She quickly moved closer to Mac and placed her one hand on the door he was just about to open. ''Be careful, Mac.'' She told him in a quiet voice. Something flicked in her eyes, but it lasted no longer than a heartbeat.

''I will. I always am.'' Mac simply said.

Jo raised her hand and he frowned slightly. He thought she was reaching to touch his cheek, but her hand suddenly hung in the air for a fraction of a second and then she adjusted his collar.

''Call me when you find him.'' Jo said in her usual tone and he nodded.

Mac left her apartment, closed the door behind him and Jo locked it. She leaned against it and sighed. She had some bad feelings about this.

. . .

**A/N Many thanks for those of you who reviewed, followed the story or/and favorited it. It gave me a huge boost to come up with another one quite quickly.**

**Again, it's Jess (csinyfan28) who is responsible for chasing all glaring mistakes away (Will I ever remember that door is singular in English?! I hope I will now!). And those tiny little ones, too ;) Thanks a lot, dear!**

**Don't forget to let me know what do you think ;)**


	3. Cops and Robbers

**Chapter 3: Cops and Robbers**

. . .

''So, how's the little one doing? Lily, right?'' Flack asked as he glanced at Mac. They were driving for almost 25 minutes and Mac didn't say a word.

''Yea, Lily. She seems fine. She had some troubles sleeping, but Jo managed to calm her down.''

''I bet. Even Porky Pig from _'Looney Tunes'_ would stop stuttering while being near her.'' Flack joked and Mac cast him an unsure glance. ''I think she should adopt her.'' Flack stated. ''She's really great with kids and the girl fell in love with her at first sight.''

''It's not that easy, you know. A decision like that shouldn't be made at the spur of the moment...'' Mac murmured and added, ''… and the adoption procedure is quite lengthy and complicated.'' He added.

''Well, that's true, but she's already been there, with Ellie.'' Flack said, but Mac made no comment on that. ''I'm just saying that Lily would be really lucky, considering the circumstances, to have Jo as a mother.''

''There is no question about it.'' Mac agreed.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes, until Flack asked again, ''How exactly do you want to find these guys?''

''I'm not sure. I think that driving along the Stepping Stones Lane and looking for the blue Chevrolet Express would be a good start.''

''And then what? Even if we see it parked in front of one of the houses, we wouldn't be able to come in, as we don't have a warrant.'' Flack noted.

''I wouldn't get any warrant based on something that 4-year old girl overheard from inside the closet and my guts.''

''I'm just saying...'' Flack sighed.

They reached the Stepping Stone Lane and Mac slowed down and carefully looked around.

''Isn't this neighborhood a little too fancy for common robbers?'' Flack asked.

''It probably is.'' Mac admitted. ''But they could have broke into one of the houses and made their den there.''

They drove almost to the end of the street and Mac started to lose his hope. Then, he suddenly he spotted the blue van parked in front of the small villa. He pulled over and stopped the car.

''Boom! That's Brown's car.'' Flack said as he studied the license plate and compared it with the number he had in the file.

''Boom? Did you steal Danny's line or what?'' Mac murmured. Then he dialed Adam's number.

''Hi there, boss.'' Adam greeted him.

''Adam, I want you to check an address for me. Stepping Stones Lane 3.'' Mac asked him.

''Sure thing...'' Adam murmured. Then he went silent for a moment and finally he said, ''The house belongs to Jane Thompson... Her husband was killed in a robbery 2 months ago.''

Flack and Mac shared a look, as they heard that.

''Where was this robbery?''

''On Calyer Street.''

''I remember this case.'' Flack said. ''There was no evidence at the crime scene and no suspects.''

''OK. Thanks, Adam.'' Mac said and hung up. ''Calyer Street. It's very close to Greenpoint Avenue.''

''I'm sure it was Dribs brothers who did it.''

''Makes sense. They could have found out about the villa and even stole the keys...''

''I bet Jane Thompson left the city after her husband was killed and this doesn't seem like the kind of neighborhood where people pay attention to what's going on across the fence.'' Flack said and Mac only nodded. They both watched the villa carefully for a moment. ''How many of them could be inside?'' Flack asked.

''I have no idea. Maybe three, maybe more.''

''So what are we doing? Wait for some backup?''

''It will take at least an hour before they get here.'' Mac said gloomily. _And Rick does not have another hour, _he added in his mind.

''How about we enter the house and quietly check how many of them there are?''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Mac agreed.

They got out of the car and headed towards the villa.

''I'm taking the back door.'' Mac said.

''OK.''

Mac rounded the house and came closer to the back door. He gently tried the doorknob. Much to his surprise the door was open.

. . .

Since Mac had left her apartment this morning, Jo felt uneasy. She tried to keep herself busy, but she wasn't able to focus on anything. She helped Lily get dressed and she brushed her hair, pulling it into two little buns on each side of her head. Then, she moved to Ellie's room, as she wanted to look for some book that Lily would find interesting. But before she could find any, she heard her phone ring in the living room. She rushed to it, as she hoped it was Mac. But instead of his calm, low voice she heard Christine's high-pitched, slightly irritated tone.

''Hi, Jo. It's Christine.''

''Hi...'' Jo answered quietly, feeling how her stomach made a triple flip. Her first thought was that something bad had happen to Mac. She sat down on the couch, as she suddenly felt weak.

But then Christine asked, ''Is Mac with you?''

Jo released a relieved breath and almost laughed at her own, completely irrational reaction. If something bad happened to Mac, she would have known before Christine.

''No, he isn't.''

''Do you happen to know where he is?'' Christine asked, with a clear annoyance. ''He promised to come for lunch at my place, but he didn't and he isn't answering his phone.'' She complained.

''It's because he's in the field right now. He went with Don outside the city to find the 8-year old boy who got kidnapped and...''

''Oh yeah, that case again.'' Christine cut her off. The way she said it, almost flippantly, made Jo frown. ''Anyway, if he contacts you, please tell him to call me.'' She asked. ''In case he doesn't notice over a dozen missed calls from me.'' She added ironically and Jo felt how anger starting to rise inside. Judging by her actions, she came to the conclusion that Christine wasn't her usual self, acting like that. She was probably worried sick about Mac in which Jo understood very well.

''Sure... I'll tell him.'' She answered quickly.

''Thanks. Bye.'' Christine told her and before Jo had a chance to answer, she hung up.

Jo blindly stared in space. She was thinking again about little Rick again, along with Mac who was trying to find him. She really hoped they were both fine. She sighed deeply. Usually she wouldn't be worried like that. It was their job. They were put in danger on a daily basis. But this case was getting far beyond being usual for Jo.

A gentle touch on her hand brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw Lily standing next to the couch. She was handing her Mr. Whiskers. Jo took the bunny from her and raised her eyebrows, not sure what she was supposed to do with it.

''Give him a hug.'' Lily said. Jo looked at her for a moment, surprised why Lily wanted her to hug Mr. Whiskers. Then she smiled widely. Lily must have notice that she was worried and came up with a solution, thinking that what was bringing her some comfort, should work for Jo as well.

''I'd rather hug you.'' Jo told her, pulling her onto her lap. Lily cuddled her head on Jo's chest and sighed softly. Then she reached out and touched Jo's necklace and made it jingle. She looked up and Jo was able to see how her eyes were sparkling and how she was smiling lightly. She smiled as well and kissed her head. She thought that she had to do something, otherwise all this waiting would completely wreck her nerves. Lily made her necklace jingle again and Jo came up with some idea.

''Lily, how about we go to do some shopping? You need a nice pair of pajamas and a toothbrush. What do you say? Are we going?''

''OK.'' Lily said and smiled again.

''You think Mr. Whiskers should go with us?'' Jo asked in a serious tone. ''Does he need anything?''

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard, then she said, '''He's fine. And he doesn't really like shopping.''

''Of course he doesn't.'' Jo said with a laugh.

. . .

Mac closed the door behind him and slowly moved along the narrow hall. He heard a TV playing in the next room. He quietly walked to the door and peeked into the living room. The room was almost gray with cigarette smoke and there were many beer bottles scattered on the floor. But other than that, it seemed to be empty.

Mac carefully walked to the back of the armchair that was placed in front of the TV and turned back to the door. He noticed the beer bottle beside it on the floor. It was covered with condensation, which meant that someone had taken it out of the fridge not so long ago. Mac gripped his gun tighter and in a swift movement, moved in front of the armchair, aiming at whoever was sitting in it. Much to his dismay, the armchair was empty.

Suddenly Mac heard a gunshot and then the whistle of the bullet, that flew very close to his ear. He ducked behind the couch, but before he was able to do that, he heard a second gunshot and another bullet grazed his left arm. He hissed in pain as he hit the floor.

''Dennis! We've got company!'' A man yelled somewhere close. Mac turned on his back, getting ready to fire when he'd approach the couch. He heard some quick footsteps coming down the stairs.

''What the...'' The second voice said and the footsteps stopped abruptly.

''Drop the gun!'' Flack shouted.

''OK, OK! Don't shoot!'' The man yelled back.

''Drop the gun and show me your hands! Now!'' Flack repeated.

Mac looked out from behind the couch and saw how the second guy was standing with his back against the wall as he moved slowly towards the door. He was really close to it, which meant he could easily aim for Flack any moment now. Without even thinking, Mac pulled the trigger and it hit him in the shoulder. He yelled in pain and dropped his gun. Mac quickly rose to his feet and moved towards him. He pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

''Easy there, man! You just shot me!'' The guy cried out.

''Oh really?'' Mac asked sarcastically.

''Mac, you OK?'' Flack asked, as he entered the room, leading the second man by his arm. He was already cuffed as well. Mac pulled his left arm out of the sleeve of his jacket, wincing a little as he looked down at it. His shirt was torn and slightly soaked with his blood.

''You're bleeding.'' Flack noticed, slightly concerned.

''It's just a scratch. I'll be fine.''

. . .

Jo was standing in front of her front door. She was fumbling for her keys in her bag, when her phone started to ring. She almost cursed out loud but stopped herself at the very last moment when she realized that Lily was standing right next to her. She knew she had to answer that, as it could be Mac with some news about Rick. Finally she fished out her phone from her pocket.

''Danville.''

''Hi, Jo!'' Lindsay greeted her.

''Hi, Linds. What's up?'' Jo asked and she dropped the keys. She rolled her eyes. The task of getting into her apartment with all the bags and packages she was holding was getting harder with every second. Before Jo figured out how to pick up the keys without dropping anything else, Lily did it for her and handed them over to her and it made Jo smile.

''I was thinking... since I have a day off and we're stuck at home, me and Lucy I mean, because of the weather, being bored to tears...''

''You want to come over to my place and meet Lily?'' Jo asked, as she pushed the door open and she let Lily inside.

''Yeah, I was thinking it would be fun...'' Lindsay admitted. ''But if you have some other plans, or you're just busy...''

_Busy. Right._ Jo thought. _Busy with losing my mind while waiting for the call._

''No, I'm not busy and I would really appreciate your company right now.'' Jo admitted.

''OK!'' Lindsay said joyfully. ''So we'll be at your place in about half an hour. Is that fine?''

''That's perfect. We'll prepare something yummy.''

''Sounds great. See you soon!''

''Bye.'' Jo answered and hung up. She glanced at Lily. She was standing in the middle of the hall, looking at her curiously. ''We're gonna have guests. My friend, Lindsay and her daughter, Lucy will come over to visit us. Does it sound good?'' Jo asked. Lily shrugged her shoulders slightly.

''I don't know. Are they nice?'' She asked and Jo laughed.

''They are. Lucy is 4 years old, just like you. I think you'll have fun playing with her.'' Jo told her. ''But first we have to unpack our shopping bags.''

''OK.'' Lily nodded and Jo placed the bags and packages she was holding on the couch. She pulled a colorful pair of pajamas that Lily had chosen for herself and a fluffy, violet blanket out of the bag and she carried it to the bedroom. Then, she fished out from a big paper bag a new pink toothbrush, a tube of strawberry flavored toothpaste and a bottle of a bubble bath that smelled just like bubble gum from a paper bag. After placing it all in the bathroom, Jo returned to the living room and smiled, as she saw that Lily was already sitting on the couch with her new coloring book and a box of crayons. Then Jo carried a new set of dishes for Lily to the kitchen and a nice, blue top she bought for Ellie to her daughter's room and placed it on her bed.

For a moment she wondered what Ellie would say if she told her that she was taking care of a little girl. Ellie always complained about having a brother as she wanted a sister instead. But in reality Jo wasn't really able to predict how she would react if suddenly she, practically the only child, would turn into a big sister. Would she be jealous? Or maybe she would be pleased of not being in the center of attention anymore? Jo sighed and then shook her head. _Why am I even thinking of that?_ She scolded herself mentally and walked back to the living room. She slumped to the couch, next to Lily and glanced at the drawing she almost finished coloring. A princess had dark hair, violet dress and pink shoes. Lily placed the crayon on the table and showed her work to Jo.

''And a cat?'' Jo pointed at the contour that wasn't filled with any color.

''The cat is white.'' Lily answered.

''Oh.'' Jo smiled lightly.

Before Lindsay and Lucy arrived Lily managed to color another two drawings and Jo made four vanilla yogurt parfaits with granola and raspberries. Lindsay brought Lucy's favorite blocks and girls quickly started to build a castle.

Jo moved to the kitchen, as she wanted to make some coffee and Lindsay stood in the doorway, watching the girls playing.

''She's so cute.'' Lindsay said with a smile.

''She is.'' Jo confirmed. ''She seems to be a little quiet, but I think it's because she's in a new place.'' Jo said as she pulled two mugs from the cupboard. ''I'm sure that if she stayed here for a week or so, she'd be a little menace.'' She added with a smile.

''Yeah...'' Lindsay nodded. Then she glanced at Jo. ''You'd like her to stay, wouldn't you?''

''Well, I think it's better for her to stay here for now and not in a foster care.'' Jo said with reserve.

''No, I meant...'' Lindsay started, but she bit her tongue. ''Oh, never mind.'' She turned slightly to Jo and asked in a casual tone, ''You want some help with that?''

''No, thanks.'' Jo answered automatically. ''What did you mean, Linds?''

''Umm... To be honest, I thought you would apply for her being placed with you. At least on a short term basis, while she's waiting for adoption.'' Lindsay told her, getting more and more concerned about what she just said, as Jo stayed quiet. ''I mean, you two get along pretty well. No wonders, you're just so good with kids, Jo... and...''

''You know, if I did that, I probably wouldn't be able to give her away and I'd end up adopting her herself.'' Jo cut her off. She tried to sound as if she was joking, but Lindsay already knew her too well and was be able to catch all the emotions that were present in her voice.

''And that would be a bad thing?'' Lindsay asked, casting Jo a hesitant glance. Jo stopped making the coffee for them and turned to face her.

''I'm not sure, Lindsay.'' She sighed. ''I have to admit I did think about it. On first sight it seems like a perfect idea, but... I already did it once with Ellie. And don't get me wrong, it was the best decision in my life, I'd never change it. But, I can't save every kid.''

''You know... you may not save the world, but you can save the world for Lily.'' Lindsay blurted out. Jo stared at her and blinked several times. Then she laughed slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was her trademark gesture when she was nervous.

''I can't possibly adopt a child every time I feel lonely, can I?'' Jo asked with a forced smile and Lindsay frowned. She wondered how it was possible that Jo felt lonely. She had two great kids, many friends and colleagues. Everybody simply adored her. She was smart, funny and really pretty. Jo could date just any man she wanted. Yet, as far as Lindsay knew, she wasn't dating anyone. She wanted to ask what Jo actually meant by that, but she didn't get a chance to do so as Lily entered the kitchen. She moved closer to Jo and gently tugged on her sweater to get her attention.

''Yes?'' Jo asked, looking down at her and smiled unconsciously.

''I'm thirsty, Jo.'' Lily told her.

''What do you want? Pineapple juice?''

''Yeah.''

''Can you ask if Lucy wants some, too?''

''OK.'' Lily answered and hastily left the kitchen. She was back in a flash. ''She doesn't.''

Jo only nodded and poured some juice into a brand new cup that had colorful stars all over it. Lily jumped twice as she impatiently waited for her drink.

''Here you go.'' Jo said and handed her the cup. She took a few quick sips and coughed a little. ''Hey, slow down, sweetie.'' Jo told her as she stroked her hair lightly. Lindsay smiled at the gesture. She had a chance to watch Jo with Lucy several times before and she was always amazed how easy it was for Jo to find a way to her daughter. But with Lily this connection seemed to be even stronger.

''Enough?'' Jo asked.

''Yes!'' Lily answered, being already in the hall. Both, Jo and Lindsay, laughed.

''She doesn't have time, she's too busy playing.'' Lindsay said.

''Yeah.'' Jo agreed, still laughing. Then she sighed slightly. ''I so hope that her brother is fine.'' She said quietly, pulling her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. She glanced at the screen. Although she knew there were no new messages or unanswered calls, she still had to check. She ran her fingers over the keys and for a moment considered to give Mac a call but decided not to. She knew that they would call her if they found the boy. The silence meant that nothing was known yet.

. . .

''Where is the boy?'' Mac roared at Henry after he cuffed him.

''I told Terry to kill the brat!'' Henry told him and started to laugh. ''He was useless anyway.''

''Where is he?!'' Mac repeated his question, pushing him against the wall.

''I don't know, somewhere in the woods...''

''Why did you even take him with you?'' Flack asked, feeling his blood boiling as well.

''For Dennis. We had our fun at the house.'' Henry said and laughed even more. It took all of Mac's strength not to punch his lights out but he had to get some information out of him first. ''I felt sorry for the guy. I knew he likes kids, if you know what I mean...'' He chortled, but immediately stopped, seeing the expression on Mac's face. ''But that bastard told us he's into little girls, not boys.'' Then Mac lost it and punched Henry in the face and knocked him out. But it actually didn't make him feel any better.

''Thank God! My hand itched so much to do that.'' Flack murmured.

Mac rose to his feet and glanced at Terry. He was lying next to the table and was totally drunk. He hadn't even noticed when Flack put cuffs on his wrists.

Then Mac looked at Don and said, ''Keep an eye on them until the backup arrives. I'm going to go to the woods and look for Rick.''

''But this idiot said...''

''We have to find him anyway.'' Mac told him and Flack only nodded.

. . .

**A/N First of all, thank you very much for all the lovely reviews! I'm really happy that you enjoy this story so far and I hope you'll enjoy it even more later ;)**

**So here comes the next chapter. It's slightly shorter, but at least it's up quite quickly.**

**Again big huuuug for Jess (csinyfan28) for correcting it at really high speed. You're a rock star!**

**There is more to come. Soon, I hope.**


	4. Paper Chase

**Chapter 4: Paper Chase**

. . .

After Mac exited the house, he stood for a moment at the doorstep, thinking. He could see some other residences to his right. He thought about going ahead, into the woods, but he knew that after a 5-minute walk, he would reach the main road. He turned to his left and took the path that was barely visible. It wasn't too long before he saw some shoeprints in the mud. He crouched down and studied them for a moment. There were two sets of them. One, made by heavy boots that were either a size 10 or 11. The other shoeprints were much smaller and were placed quite randomly. Mac instantly imagined a big man dragging a small boy into the woods. He stood up and sighed. At least he chose the right direction.

He walked some more and saw a piece of material on the ground. He picked it up and took a closer look. It was red and green. Terry was wearing black, so it was probably a piece of Rick's clothing.

Mac looked around and saw another piece of red cloth on the bush to his right. Some branches of the bushes at this place were freshly broken as if someone had made their way through them. He left the path and entered into the bushes. After a while, he saw again some shoeprints on the ground. This time, it was only one set, of those smaller ones. Then he saw some shape unprinted in the mud. He turned back and estimated that he was about 50 feet away from the path. Then he looked around and something on the tree caught his attention. It was glistening in the sunlight and Mac moved closer to it. He pulled out a pocketknife and dug a bullet out of the bark, ignoring the stinging pain in his left arm, when he lifted it.

He studied the ground around the tree but he couldn't see any blood. With a little relief, he rounded the tree and saw the same small shoeprints behind it that were very close to the trunk. He checked the ground carefully, but he couldn't find any sign of what direction Rick had taken. He moved around the trees that were nearby and on one of them, he found a colorful piece of paper stuck between the furrows of the bark. He carefully checked the other trees and saw another piece of paper, matching this one he already had in his hand. He had no idea who put them there and why, but his guts were telling him he should follow them.

. . .

Although Lindsay tried her best to keep Jo occupied from playing all possible bad scenarios in her head, Jo was unable to push anxiety completely aside. When Lucy called her mom and Lindsay left the kitchen for a moment, Jo decided she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Flack's number.

''What's up, Jo?'' He answered after the first signal.

''Have you found Rick?'' She asked bluntly.

''Umm... not yet.'' Flack told her.

Jo was able to catch something strange in his voice and added, ''is everything fine?''

''Yeah, everything is fine. It was a little hot here for a moment, but now everything is under control.''

''But you haven't find Rick anywhere in the house?'' Jo asked again.

''No.'' Flack answered and then paused for a moment. ''I think I don't have any good news, Jo.'' He sighed. ''Henry Dribs said that he'd told his brother to take Rick out of the house and kill him in the woods.''

''Oh, God...'' Jo whispered as she placed her hand over her forehead and slowly brushed her hair back. She couldn't imagine telling Lily that she had lost her brother as well. ''Did he do it?'' She asked as last ray of hope rang slightly in her voice.

''We don't know that. We couldn't question him about it. He's completely hammered.''

''And where's Mac?'' Jo asked.

''He went into the woods to look for Rick.''

. . .

Mac walked through the woods. He checked all the trees once more, but he couldn't find another piece of paper. He moved back to the tree on which he found the last piece and he hoped he could find some other clue, that would indicate which direction Rick had gone. He was studying the ground as he was looking for shoeprints. Then some strange noise caught his attention. It sounded like a muffled cough. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone. Then there was this sound again and this time Mac realized it was coming from somewhere above his head. He looked up and saw a boy sitting in a crotch of the tree, about 20 feet above the ground. The boy was looking down at Mac, covering his mouth with his hand as he was trying to stop himself from coughing. _Oh thank God._ Mac thought, truly relieved that the boy was still alive.

''Hey there, buddy!'' Mac called to him. ''You must be Rick, right?'' But the boy didn't answer. ''Could you please come down to me?''

''I don't think so!'' Rick yelled back.

''I'm a NYPD detective. I'm not gonna hurt you.'' Mac assured him, but Rick didn't move even a little bit. Mac unclipped the badge from his belt and showed it to him. ''See? This is my badge.''

''Throw it to me.'' Rick ordered and Mac did it without hesitation. The boy caught it dexterously and took a closer look. ''It looks real.'' He judged after a moment.

''Because it is.'' Mac assured him again. ''Will you come down now?''

Rick looked down at him and watched him carefully for a moment. Then he tossed the badge back to Mac and started to climb down the tree.

''Be careful.'' Mac warned him. He was following his every move and was ready to catch him if he was falling, but there was no need for that. Rick was moving down very ably and in no time at all, he jumped to the ground. Then he moved towards Mac and looked up at him. He had brown hair, much lighter than his sister, and dark-brown eyes that were piercing Mac right now. Suddenly he brought his hand to his mouth and started to cough violently. Mac furrowed his eyebrows.

''You OK, buddy?'' He asked, when the coughing finally stopped.

''Yeah.'' He said quietly, breathing heavily.

''How long have you been on this tree?'' Mac asked.

''Since yesterday. One of the guys took me to the woods, but I managed to escape.''

Mac nodded. ''And those pieces of paper?'' Mac asked, showing him the one he had taken from the tree Rick was sitting on. ''Why did you put them on the trees?''

''I was trying to get out of the woods, but I got the feeling I was going in circles.'' Rick explained.

''You weren't scared that they would find you by following those pieces of paper?''

''They're really stupid, you know. They didn't even look for me.'' Rick said and Mac smiled lightly. But his smile instantly disappeared when Rick started to cough again.

''Come on. My friend is waiting for us in the house.'' Mac said. He placed his hand on Rick's shoulder, wanting to guide him. He felt that the jumper Rick was wearing was all wet. He took a closer look and saw that his jeans were wet as well.

''You're all wet.'' He murmured.

''Yeah, I fell into a ditch that was filled with rain-water.'' Rick said and started to cough again.

''Take off your jumper.'' Mac told him, unzipping his own jacket and taking it off. Rick looked at him and hesitantly did what he was told. ''Put this on.'' Mac told him, handing him his jacket and taking the wet jumper from him. Rick put on Mac's jacket and zipped it on. It was far too big for him, but at least it was dry.

''Come on, we have to hurry up.'' Mac murmured as he thought about how cold Rick had to be after spending the whole night outside, wearing wet clothes.

For a long moment they walked in the silence. Then Rick asked, ''did you catch all three of them?''

''Yes.'' Mac simply answered.

''Are they going to jail?''

''There is no doubt about it.'' Mac confirmed.

''Good.'' Rick said impudently. ''They shot my dad.'' He added, trying to sound brave, but his voice broke.

''I know. I'm really sorry about that.'' Mac told him. He glanced at the boy, who was walking by his side, staring straight ahead.

''And they hurt my mom...'' Rick said quietly. Then he stopped abruptly. Mac stopped as well and turned to face him. The boy looked up at him with his chin trembling. ''Is she dead, too?'' He asked in a shaky voice. Mac looked into his eyes and saw how tears were gathering in them. He sighed deeply. There was no easy way to tell him the truth.

''She is.'' He said and he crouched in front of him. Tears were now freely rolling down Rick's face. ''I'm really sorry for what happened to you.'' Mac added and Rick nodded slightly. As he wiped away his tears with his hand, he smudged some dirt on his cheek. Mac sighed again. He was feeling truly hopeless. He was never good in situations like this as he was not sure what he should do. He clumsily put his one arm around Rick and hugged him lightly. After a moment, the boy pulled away and looked at Mac.

''And Lily? Is she OK?'' He asked with concern.

''She's fine.'' Mac answered, being happy that he could deliver at least one good message. ''She's with my friend at the moment.''

''That's good.'' Rick said with a sniff. ''I told her to find a good place to hide in the bedroom and don't come out until I find her. She thought we were playing hide 'n seek.''

''Good job.'' Mac told him.

''I wanted to call for help, but they caught me.'' He said quietly and one more tear rolled down his cheek. ''I wasn't fast enough.'' He added sadly as he looked down.

''It wasn't your fault.'' Mac told him and placed both of his hands on boy's shoulders and made him look at him. ''There was three of them. They were bigger and stronger. You did what you could.'' Mac said clearly, but Rick didn't seem to be convinced. ''You saved your little sister.'' Mac said and swallowed hard. He didn't even want to think what could have happened if they found Lily. ''That's really something.'' Mac added and Rick nodded slightly.

''My dad always says that I have to take care of her.'' Rick said sadly.

''That's what big brothers do, right?'' Mac told him and smiled slightly as he stood up.

''Yeah.'' Rick sighed.

They started to walk again and within a couple of minutes they reached the villa. There were three police cars parked on the driveway and Flack was talking to one of the cops. When he saw Mac and Rick, he smiled widely and started to walk in their direction.

''Hey! You found him!'' He shouted happily.

''Yeah.'' Mac said and smiled slightly.

''That's really good.'' Flack said. ''Hi, I'm Don.''

''Hi.'' Rick said in a weak voice.

''Mac, if you want, you can take Rick and you can go back to the city.'' Flack told him. ''I'm going to stay here for a moment and then... Whoa!'' He suddenly exclaimed as he saw how Rick closed his eyes and lurched. He would have collapsed to the ground if Mac had not caught him.

''He's burning up.'' Mac said as he felt his forehead.

''He should get to the hospital.'' Flack told him and Mac furrowed his eyebrows.

''I'm going to take him with my car. It will be faster.''

''You sure?'' Flack asked.

''Yeah. We'll be waiting for an ambulance here for at least 20 minutes.'' Mac said as he moved to his car. Flack held the door open for him as he laid Rick down on the back seat. Then Mac circled the car hastily, got into it and drove off.

. . .

''Hi, Jo.'' Mac said and she instantly noted how sad he sounded. ''Jo, I found Rick.''

''Is he...'' Jo tried to ask, but her voice cracked. She took a deep breath and wanted to try again, but before she could, Mac cut her off.

''He's alive.''

''Oh, thank God.'' Jo released the breath she was holding.

''We're at the St Mary's hospital right now and...''

''At the hospital?'' Uneasiness started to creep up on her again. ''Mac, is something wrong?''

''I'm fine, Jo.'' Mac sighed. ''But Rick has pneumonia.''

''Oh, no...''

''One of the Dribs' brothers took him into the woods to kill him. Rick managed to escape and he spent the whole night outside, in wet clothes.''

''It was freezing last night.'' Jo noted, shaking her head.

''Yeah.''

''Is he going to be okay?'' Jo asked with concern.

''They don't know yet. If he reacts good to the meds, he should be getting better very quickly. But if he doesn't...'' Mac sighed again.

''Mac, you want me to come to you?'' Jo asked. ''I mean... to the hospital?''

''Jo, I don't think that's a good idea. Lily shouldn't see him yet. He looks really poorly and he's unconscious.'' Mac told her.

''I was thinking that Lindsay could stay with Lily for an hour or so...'' Jo glanced at Lindsay and she nodded. ''… and I could come to the hospital alone.''

''Well, if you want...'' Mac agreed with hesitation.

''I do.'' Jo assured him. ''OK, see you there.''

''Bye.'' Mac said and Jo hung up. She placed her phone down and looked at Lindsay.

''Will that be a problem for you?'' Jo asked her.

''Not at all.'' Lindsay shook her head. ''Go, Jo. I think Mac needs someone right now. I mean, he won't in a million years say it out loud, or ask you to come to the hospital, but... you know him.''

Jo nodded, as she reached for her jacket. She took it off from the hanger and put it on in a hurry.

''You're right. He shouldn't be alone. He was so desperate to find the boy... He's probably devastated that even though he did find him, Rick's life is still in danger.''

''He'll be fine, Jo.'' Lindsay told her as she reassuringly squeezed her arm. Jo cast her a thankful smile. She wasn't quite sure if Lindsay meant Mac or Rick, but it didn't really matter. She hoped they both would be fine.

Jo was just about to leave but Lily cried out her name and jolted towards the door. She hugged her legs and looked up at her.

''Don't go!'' She asked in a tiny voice.

With slight difficulties Jo managed to free herself from Lily's grasp and she crouched in front of her.

''Lily, I have to go now...''

''Don't leave me!'' Lily almost sobbed and she locked her arms around Jo's neck.

''I'm not leaving you.'' Jo assured her. ''Lindsay and Lucy will stay with you.''

''Can I go with you?'' Lily asked and looked at Jo with her big eyes filled with tears.

''No.'' Jo told her. ''But I'll be back really soon.''

''You promise?''

''I promise.'' Jo said and kissed her head. ''Just go play with Lucy and you'll see – I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone.'' Jo told her with a smile.

''OK.'' Lily agreed hesitantly.

Jo stood up and looked at Lindsay. She smiled at Jo, then took Lily's hand and said, ''How about we eat those yummy parfaits Jo made for us?'' She called Lucy and the three of them went to the kitchen. Before they disappeared inside, Lily turned around and took one more look at Jo.

Jo sighed softly. She suddenly felt very unsure as she thought that the idea of Lily staying with her while waiting for a judge's decision, wasn't that good after all. Lily was getting more and more attached to Jo and it would be extremely hard for her when their time together would be over. _And it will be difficult for me too._ Jo thought. It was just unbelievable how quickly she had became used to Lily's presence. With every minute, she was tempted to pretend it had been like that for years and it would last for a long time in the future. But the reality was totally different. Jo shook her head as she tried to silence those thoughts at least for a moment and then she left her apartment.

. . .

Jo quietly walked into the room and she glanced at Rick who was lying in a hospital bed. She slowly moved towards him. He was put on IV fluids and on the monitor to control his breathing. She looked at his face and saw he was very pale. He indeed looked rather poorly. She sighed lightly.

Then she looked at Mac, who was sitting on the chair next to the bed. He didn't move since she entered. His head was slightly leaned forward and his eyes were closed. She smiled as she realized he was dozing. He had to be exhausted. She quickly counted in her head how many hours he had been working without getting any sleep. About 36. She slightly shook her head, as she wondered how it was possible he hadn't collapsed any sooner. Then, Jo reached out and gently touched the back of his head.

''Mac...'' She whispered, as she didn't want to startle him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, blinking a few times. ''Hi.'' She told him with a smile and she moved her hand back, as she thought it probably would feel awkward for him.

''Hi, Jo.'' Mac answered back. His voice was slightly hoarse and it told her that he was indeed asleep.

''How is he doing?'' Jo asked as she nodded towards Rick with her head.

''Good. His breathing got better. He seems to be reacting well to the meds.'' Mac told her and stretched his stiffed neck.

''That's really great.'' Jo said and looked at the boy. Then she turned and looked at Mac again. ''And how are you?''

''I'm OK.'' Mac assured her as he knew she was worried about him. ''I'm glad we found him.''

''Yeah, you did a very good job.'' Jo told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. ''Now you need some rest.''

''I'm fine, Jo. Really.''

Jo rolled her eyes, being slightly annoyed by his stubbornness. Then she looked again at Rick and asked, ''How long will he stay here?''

''I was told that about a week.'' Mac said, then he turned to Jo and added, ''Oh, listen. I contacted the Family Court. Judge Collins has been assigned to Rick and Lily's case, but he won't take any decision before Rick is released from the hospital. Which means that Lily can stay with you a little longer...'' He hesitated slightly. ''Or you can call the social service and...''

''I think it's better for her to stay with me.'' Jo said firmly. Even despite her earlier concerns, the social service taking care of Lily was the last thing she wished for the girl.

''How is she?'' Mac asked.

''She's fine. She had fun playing with Lucy.''

''They're almost the same age.'' Mac noted. Then he looked at Rick. ''You know... She hid in the closet, because Rick told her they were playing hide 'n seek.'' He said and Jo looked at him and she was quite shocked.

''He saved her life?''

''It seems so.'' Mac nodded. Jo watched him for a moment. The way he was looking at Rick... there was something oddly unfamiliar in his gaze. He seemed amazed and fascinated by the little boy, but also somehow... proud of him?

Before Jo could put a name on it, Mac lowered his head and rubbed his face. She lightly touched his back and asked, ''when was the last time you slept?'' He glanced up at her. He looked very tired, but there were playful sparkles in his eyes.

''Five minutes ago, before you woke me up.''

''Mac...'' Jo sighed as she tried to stay serious. ''Come on, I'll take you home.'' He looked at Rick again and she caught his gaze. ''He's in safe hands. You can check on him in the morning, after you catch up on your sleep.''

Mac didn't really feel like leaving Rick alone in the hospital but Jo was right. They were taking a good care of him here. Not to mention he really felt tired and he knew Jo wouldn't give up until he agreed on being driven home.

''OK.'' He murmured as he turned around slightly and reached for his jacket. Only then Jo was able to notice the bloody stain on the sleeve of his shirt.

''You got hurt?'' She asked with furrowed eyebrows. He followed her eyes.

''It's just a scratch.''

''How did it happen?''

''The bullet grazed me...''

''You've been shot?!'' Jo asked and he smiled lightly as he thought only she was able to exclaim in a whisper.

''Technically, yes. But I barely felt it.'' He told her and she shook his head at him.

''Did you at least have it checked?''

''I did, I did.'' Mac said in a calming voice as he rose from his chair.

''Why don't I believe you?'' Jo asked and she pouted her lips.

''I have no idea.'' He told her and tried not to sound too jokingly. ''Come on, drive me home.'' He added as he held the door open for her.

. . .

She carefully slipped under the duvet, trying not to wake him up, but his sleep was shallow as always and he easily sensed her. A light, dreamy smile lingered on his lips as he sneaked his arms around her and pulled her closer as she pressed her back to his chest.

''I'm tired, Mac.'' Christine murmured.

He placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and whispered, ''I'm just glad you're back.''

''Yeah, so do I.'' She sighed.

Mac buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. The softness of her body against his, her warmth... just her presence was enough to make him happy. It was comforting to come back home after a hectic day and have someone to hold in his arms. He knew she was angry with him because of the amount of time he spent at work every day. It wasn't the first time and he knew she probably would be over it in the morning. And if she wasn't, he would try his best to appease her. He already knew her well enough to know what worked the best with her.

Before he drifted back to sleep, he wondered if tomorrow would be a good time to discuss something important with her. He really hoped she would share his enthusiasm about the idea he had.

. . .

**A/N Thank you very much for reading, reviewing, following and favorite-ing ;) It really means a lot and encourages to work on developing this story.**

**Special thanks to Jess (csinyfan28) who again did a great job as a beta-reader. She's correcting my chapters, she's writing her own great stories – everything in between of million other things she's doing. Yeah, she's just that awesome :)**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter! Have a great week of pre-Christmas craziness ;)**


	5. Monopoly

**Chapter 5: Monopoly**

. . .

Mac quietly entered the bedroom and placed a tray on the nightstand and then he glanced at Christine. She was still sound asleep. He watched her for a moment. She was lying on her back with her arms at her side on the duvet. He sat on the bed beside her and slowly leaned over her. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, then pulled away and smiled as he saw how she wrinkled it. He leaned over her again and kissed both her eyelids and finally her lips. When he moved away, her eyes were already opened.

''Hello, darling.'' He told her.

''Hi.'' She answered. Despite Mac's efforts, there was only a hint of the smile on her face. He sighed softly, as he realized she was still angry with him. He turned and reached for the tray.

''I made you breakfast.'' He said and she pulled herself up to a sitting position. She glanced at the tray and then at him.

''Belgian waffles?'' Christine raised her brow and then murmured, ''I don't think it's a good idea to eat those in the bed. There will be crumbs everywhere.''

''So you don't want them?'' Mac asked with an evident hurt in his voice, even though he tried hard to hide it.

''Let's move to the kitchen.'' She told him and rose from the bed. She put on her silky robe and left the bedroom. Mac took the tray and followed her. He placed the plate on the kitchen table and moved the tray away. Then she looked at Christine, who was setting on the coffee maker.

''Sit down and eat.'' He insisted and added, ''I'll make coffee.''

''Fine.'' She obliged and sat at the table. Mac started the coffee maker and watched her as she took a hesitant bite.

''Listen, Christine... I'm really sorry that I couldn't make it to see you for lunch. I got caught up at work.'' He explained.

''Mhm.'' She only murmured as she seemed to be completely absorbed by picking out all raspberries he had put on top of the waffles and leaving the blueberries behind. He sighed. It was like she wanted to make it as hard for him as possible. He crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

''Christine, you know I'd rather be with you.'' He told her and she finally looked at him.

''I'm not so sure about that.'' She said bitterly and he frowned.

''Of course I would.'' Mac repeated. He watched how she put her fork down and slightly turned towards him.

''Mac, I understand that your job is... as it is. Unpredictable and demanding. And also very important to you. But somehow I get the feeling it's even worse with this case. You have barely had any time for me in three days!'' She complained.

''I guess you're right.'' Mac sighed. ''This case is really different.'' For a moment he thought of Jo, who was as much affected by it as he was. Or perhaps even more. ''I really wanted to catch those guys. What they did... They truly deserve to rot in jail for that.'' He slowly shook his head in disbelief at the mental image of two dead bodies. ''And I really wanted to find this boy alive.''

''OK, I understand that.'' Christine told him. ''But you arrested them and the boy is safe and sound now. So what? Case closed?'' She asked and looked at him hopefully. Mac furrowed his brows and went silent for a moment.

''Well, technically yes, but...'' He hesitated for a second.

''But what?''

''Those kids lost their parents and they don't have anyone to take care of them.''

''Isn't that child service's job and not yours?'' Christine asked and from the tone of her voice he could tell she was fed up with this conversation.

''You know how child service works.'' Mac murmured. ''And I just... feel sorry for them.'' He admitted, somehow shyly. Then he started to talk quickly, like he wanted to explain himself, ''the girl is only 4 years old. What she had been through caused terrible trauma for her. And the boy... Can you imagine that he feels guilty of not stopping the crime? For not saving his parents? There was nothing he could do. He's just a kid.'' He paused as he felt his voice might crack with the next word.

''So what exactly do you want to do?'' Christine asked. Mac rose to his feet and moved away from her. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him.

''I don't know.'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''At the very least, I want to visit him at the hospital. And I'd really appreciate if you came with me.'' He told her, but Christine showed no enthusiasm towards the idea. ''I'm sure you'd like him, he's a really great kid.'' He added in order to convince her.

''I can't go with you today.'' She answered and rose from her seat. ''I'm busy all morning. I'm in charge of preparing catering for a party for over 50 people.'' He didn't say anything in response and only looked sadly at her. ''Maybe tomorrow, OK?'' She offered.

''OK.'' He agreed. Not like he had any other choice.

''I got to run.'' She told him, gave him a peck on his lips and left the kitchen.

''You're not gonna finish your breakfast?'' He asked her.

''You can finish it, if you want!'' She yelled back. He glanced at the plate and murmured,

''You know I'm allergic to blueberries...''

. . .

Jo looked through the window as she sipped her coffee from the mug. She always enjoyed this little morning ritual, although today she felt too gloomy to actually pay attention to the world outside. She was thinking about Lily. During the day she seemed to be quite fine. She played just like any other kid would and smiled a lot. However, during the night she was going through the same nightmare over and over again. It was really heart-wrenching for Jo to watch the poor kid crying and calling out for her mother. But at least she was there for Lily, cuddling her and soothing her and making her fall asleep again. She doubted that there was anyone in the social service who would be able to give her attention and the tenderness she needed so much right now.

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts. She didn't even have to check the caller's ID, as the room got filled with the tunes of _'In the Jungle'_. It was Ellie's favorite song from the times she was a small kid and Jo used it as a ring-tone only for her number.

''Hi, sweetie!'' She answered the phone.

''Hi, mom!'' Ellie said happily.

''What's up?''

''Did you remember that I'm coming back home today in the afternoon?'' Ellie asked.

''Of course I remembered!'' Jo snorted slightly. ''I'm not that old, you know...''

''I know, I know...'' Ellie said and, even though Jo couldn't see her, she was sure that her daughter rolled her eyes. ''I just wanted to be sure.''

''OK. So what time exactly do I have to pick you up from the parking lot in front of the school?''

''You don't have to. Lacey's parents are picking her up and she said they could give me a lift. Our place is on their way, anyway. That's why I'm calling.''

''Oh, OK... So you don't want me to come and pick you up?'' Jo asked as she felt slightly sad.

''Mom, it's not that I don't want you to, but what's the point in it? I know how you hate being stuck in the traffic.''

''Yeah...'' Jo sighed and sat down on the couch.

''And it's even better for you to stay home, as I want to ask you for something.''

''Yes?''

''Could you please make my favorite potato casserole? The food here was really dreadful.'' Ellie said. ''Please? Pleeease?'' She added in a pleading voice.

''Sure, hon. Anything for you.'' Jo told her with a smile. ''Anything else?'' She asked. Then she heard a quiet creak from the bedroom door and glanced towards it. She saw Lily standing in the doorway and looking at her. Jo smiled lightly and _crooked her finger_ to beckon her. The girl smiled widely, made a few jumps towards her and climbed onto the couch.

''Nah, casserole is all I dream of right now.'' Ellie said and Jo laughed slightly.

''OK, you can be sure that hot casserole will be waiting for you, El.''

''Awesome.'' Ellie sighed in delight and Jo smiled upon hearing her. Then she glanced down at Lily, who was already sitting next to her and cuddled to her side. She stroked her hair and the girl looked up at her.

''Umm... Listen, honey. I have to tell you something...'' Jo said to Ellie.

. . .

Mac entered the lab and saw that Adam was still working on a video from the surveillance camera. He furrowed his brows.

''Why haven't you finished it yet?'' He asked slightly too harsh, even for his 'bossy mode'.

''Umm... well... i-it turned o-out, it's not that easy as... as I thought.'' Adam stuttered.

''I told you I need it ASAP.'' Mac reminded him.

''I'm doing my best.'' Adam told him quietly. ''I even skipped my coffee break...'' His voice trailed off. He saw Mac's expression and quickly added, ''ASAP. Got it.''

''You better be ready before I come here again.'' Mac warned him. He headed towards the door, but before he exited, he heard Adam's murmur, ''I wished Jo wasn't on a leave... He's never like that when she's around.''

Mac froze and for a moment, he considered turning around and scolding Adam for his silly remark. But then he sighed, as he had to admit there was something in it. On his way back to his office, he glanced into Jo's. As always, he shook his head when he noticed the mess on her desk. He stopped for a moment and thought how really empty the lab was without her. She was able to lighten up even the gloomiest mood. He was sure she would have tried it today with him, making him smile with her usual silly banter. With a sigh, he started to walk towards his office. While inside, he pulled out his phone and toyed a little with it as he considered calling her but he couldn't come up with any reliable excuse. He could call and ask how Lily was doing, but it seemed just ridiculous. He placed his phone down on the desk with a frown as he saw the documents that were forming a huge pile on his desk. He started to sign them one by one. He wasn't even half way through them when his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it, silently hoping it was Jo, but as soon as he glanced at the screen, but he felt disappointed. It was some unknown number.

''Taylor.'' He answered it.

''Hello, I'm Maggie Sullivan, I'm calling on behalf of St Mary's hospital. You wanted to be informed about Rick's condition?''

''Yes.'' Mac confirmed quietly, feeling uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

''I'm happy to tell you that he regained consciousness less then an hour ago.''

''That's a really good news.'' Mac said as he released his breath.

''Yes and he's asking about you.'' Maggie told him.

''Hmm...'' Mac checked his watch and thought for a moment. ''I think I'll manage to visit him during my lunch break.''

''That's good. So see you there. Goodbye.''

''Goodbye.'' Mac said and he hung up. He rose from his desk and grabbed his jacket. He stopped by the lab again on his way out.

''Adam...'' He started. Adam turned around abruptly, obviously startled by his sudden appearance.

''Umm, boss, I haven't...''

''That's OK. I just wanted to tell you I'm off for my lunch break. I'll be back in an hour.'' Mac told him and smirked as he saw how Adam's eye widened. ''I hope the video will be ready by then.''

''Errr... Sure. By then.'' Adam murmured in shock.

''OK, see you later.'' Mac told him and rushed out of the lab.

. . .

Jo was sure she heard the front door being closed, so she hastily left the kitchen as she wanted to check it. She saw Ellie standing near the door. She clearly just entered and she was staring at Lily, who was standing in front of her.

''You must be Lily.'' Ellie said and smiled lightly. ''Hi, I'm Ellie.''

''Hi.'' Lily answered quietly.

''I have something for you.'' Ellie said and she reached her hand towards Lily. She instantly got curious and moved closer to her. She took a ball from Ellie's hand and studied it carefully.

''It flashes and makes sounds when it hits the floor.'' Ellie told her and Lily looked up at her with her eyes wide open. ''Try it.''

Lily hesitated for a moment and then bounced the ball against the floor. It lit up in green and made a sound of shattering glass. Lily looked at Ellie with her mouth opened. She picked up the ball and repeated her action but this time she enjoyed a red flash and the sound of a whistle.

''Pretty cool, huh?'' Ellie asked and Jo laughed, as she saw how proud of herself she was for picking up the gift that enchanted Lily right away.

Ellie looked to her left and spotted Jo standing in the doorway.

''Mom!'' She exclaimed happily as she rushed towards Jo. She wrapped her arms around her mom and gave her a strong hug.

''Hi, sweetie.'' Jo greeted her with a smile. She placed a kiss on the top of her head. When Ellie pulled away, Jo looked at her and asked, ''how was the ride back home?''

''It was okay. Slightly boring.'' Ellie said and glanced at Lily, who was watching them from afar, her new ball forgotten for a moment. Jo followed her daughter's eyes and smiled sadly.

''So... you've met Lily?''

''Yeah... she's cute.'' Ellie said and moved to the kitchen. ''Yaaay! I smell potato casserole!'' She exclaimed.

''Of course!'' Jo told her, as she stood right behind her. ''I promised you I'd make it for you.''

''Thanks, mom.'' Ellie said and smiled sheepishly at her. Then she crouched down in front of the oven and looked inside. ''How much longer until it's ready? I'm starving!'' She asked.

''No more than 5 minutes, I guess.'' Jo answered. She looked behind her and saw Lily, who was now standing in the doorway. She carefully watched Ellie and she seemed fascinated and intimidated by her at the same time. Jo reached out and gently pulled Lily in front of her. The movement didn't escape Ellie's notice and she smiled at Lily.

''It smells delicious, doesn't it?'' She asked and Lily nodded. ''And it looks even better.'' Ellie sighed. ''Look.'' She added and stretched her hand towards Lily as she urged her closer. Jo's lips curved into a warm smile as she watched how Ellie put her arm around Lily, in order to be able to stop her from coming too close to the oven and burning herself. Lily peeked inside and then looked at Ellie. ''Do you like potato casserole?'' Ellie asked her and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

''I dunno.'' She answered.

''You've never eaten it?''

''No.''

''Ahh. I bet you're gonna love it. And just to let you know – my mom makes the best casserole in the world.'' Ellie informed her and Lily glanced inside the oven again.

''It makes your tummy rumble, doesn't it?'' Ellie joked and tickled her stomach, which made Lily giggle. Then she looked at her for a longer moment. All of the sudden, she threw her arms around Ellie's neck and cuddled into her. Jo felt her heart melting at the sight and she almost chuckled when Ellie cast her a look over Lily's shoulder that was saying she was taken completely by surprise by Lily's sudden upsurge of emotions.

''Thank you for the ball.'' Lily told her quietly.

''You're welcome, lil' one.'' Ellie answered.

. . .

''Hi there, buddy.'' Mac said as he approached Rick's bed. He was pleased to see that Rick looked much better than the last time when he had seen him.

''Hi.'' He answered.

''How do you feel?'' Mac asked. He pulled a chair and sat beside the bed.

''Not bad.'' Rick admitted. ''But I still cough a lot and I feel very sleepy all the time.''

''Yeah. You can sleep as much as you want.'' Mac smiled lightly at him and Rick nodded.

''How long do I have to stay here?'' Rick asked.

''Yesterday the doctors told me that at least a week.''

''That long?'' Rick winced.

''They have to make sure that you're well.''

''Yeah.'' Rick murmured. ''And then what?'' He asked and he nailed his eyes on Mac.

''I don't know.'' Mac told him honestly. ''I promise you that I'll figure out something. Don't worry about it right now. You have to get better first, OK?'' Rick watched him for a long moment and then nodded. ''Do you need something?''

''Like what?'' Rick asked.

''I don't know. Do you maybe want something to eat? Or to drink?'' Mac offered. ''I could buy you something.''

Rick thought for a moment and then shook his head.

''No, thanks. I'm good.''

''So you don't need anything?'' Mac asked him again as he wanted to be sure.

''Well...'' Rick hesitated for a moment. ''Maybe something to read? I'm getting bored to tears here.'' He sighed and Mac smiled lightly. Being bored seemed like a good symptom.

''OK. Do you want something in particular?''

''No. Just something interesting.'' Rick answered and then he yawned widely.

Mac smiled at him and said, ''you should take a nap.''

''Will you visit me tomorrow?'' Rick asked quietly as he fought to keep his eyes opened.

''If you want me to.'' Mac told him as he rose from his chair and put it away.

''I do.'' He nodded.

''Go to sleep, buddy.'' Mac said softly. Then he moved closer to Rick and lightly tousled his hair. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

. . .

Around 8 pm Ellie came back from the meeting with her friends and she found her mom in the kitchen, drinking some tea. She made herself a salad for dinner and had a little chat with her mom as she told her some funny stories from the trip. Then she disappeared in her room.

Jo made herself another cup of tea. She was slowly sipping it and reading some magazine when she heard Lily crying. She rushed to the bedroom and found Lily sitting on the bed. She was hugging her knees and shaking. Jo sat next to her and Lily reached out her arms towards her. While in Jo's embrace, she calmed down significantly, but she was still weeping for her mommy. Jo rocked her gently until she finally got quiet. Then Jo waited couple more moments to make sure she was sound asleep and laid her down on the bed. She stood up and looked at Lily. While asleep, she looked so peaceful and calm, but she knew that it wouldn't take long for the same nightmare to come back to haunt her again.

Jo sighed deeply and left the room. She sat on the couch and covered her face with her hands. She was feeling truly hopeless. It was impossible to turn back time and there was no way to erase the horrible memories from Lily's memory. The only thing that could bring Lily some comfort was time and Jo knew it. She was only hoping that her heart wouldn't break somewhere on the way.

''Mom?'' Ellie asked close to her and Jo raised her head. Her daughter was standing next to the couch, looking at her carefully.

''Yeah?'' Jo answered as she tried to force a smile, but it was rather a miserable attempt.

''Is she having nightmares?'' Ellie asked and she looked at her mom with her big, dark eyes.

''She dreams about her mother... being killed. Over and over again.'' Jo sighed.

''Did she see it?'' Ellie whispered in shock.

''No.'' Jo shook her head. ''But she heard it.''

''Oh God...'' Ellie breathed out and Jo could see how the corners of her lips turned down.

''Hey, kiddo...'' Jo said softly and reached her hand to Ellie. She sat on the couch with her legs curled beneath herself and slipped into her mom's arms.

''Will she be okay?'' Ellie asked with a hoarse voice and Jo tightened her embrace around her as she knew that her daughter was emotionally affected by what had happened to Lily.

''It should get better with time.'' Jo said and added, ''if she's placed with a loving family, there is a big chance that she will be a happy kid again soon.''

There was a long moment of silence that stretched between them. Ellie sniffed quietly a few times and finally said, ''I feel so bad.''

''Yeah, I know. I feel bad for her, too.'' Jo agreed.

''That's not what I meant...'' Ellie said and pulled away slightly. Jo looked at her and saw that her eyes were moist. ''I'm so lucky to have you, mom.'' She whispered, not being able to hold her tears any longer.

''Oh, honey...''

''But I also feel bad about it. I did nothing to deserve it. I was just lucky that you took care of me.''

''El, darling, you didn't have to do anything, I love you unconditionally.'' Jo told her. ''You know that, silly.'' She added in a light tone but Ellie didn't even smile.

''I know.'' Ellie nodded. ''But then, why me?'' Ellie asked and Jo recalled when she had seen her for the very first time. Due to the cocaine exposure, she was born premature and she was so small and sick. True, she was a fighter, but she still had to have something to hold on to. ''Why not someone else?'' Ellie asked again. ''You've always said that everybody deserves to be happy, to be loved.''

''It's true.'' Jo confirmed. Ellie went silent for a moment, something clearly on her mind. Then she looked at her mom and spoke, ''Mom, if you hit the jackpot and you became awfully rich, would you be able to enjoy it if there was someone right next to you, who didn't have anything?''

''I probably couldn't, but...''

''And would you share?'' Ellie asked rigidly and Jo frowned.

''I think I would, but I don't really know what that has to do...'' Jo started, but Ellie cut her off.

''Mom, I think you should adopt Lily.'' She said seriously.

''Oh, Ellie...'' Jo sighed as it was clear to her how Ellie felt about the whole situation.

. . .

**A/N Terribly sorry for that this chapter is up after rather long break, but I had to put writing aside as Christmas took over my life for a while.**

**Again big huuuug for Jess for correcting this chapter :) I promise you I'll check the next one better in order not to give you a hard time with my silly mistakes, especially those I make over and over again...**

**And yeah, I know, Christine is really bitchy in this story. Not exactly in character, but what can I say – I really don't like her. So sue me ;) (hehe being cocky, as the only lawyer I know on this site doesn't like Christine either, ufff lucky me ;)**

**If you have something to tell me, make my day – leave a review.**


	6. Blind Man's Buff

**Chapter 6: Blind Man's Buff**

. . .

Mac entered Christine's restaurant and looked around, but he couldn't see her anywhere. He moved to the counter.

''Hi, Carol. I'm looking for Christine...''

''Hi, Mac.'' The young woman smiled at him and added, ''She's in the kitchen, preparing food.''

Mac considered walking into the kitchen for a moment, although he knew Christine didn't like him being in there when she was working. But before he made a decision, Christine showed up with two plates in her hands. She smiled lightly at him and moved to one of the tables. Then she walked to the counter.

''Hello, dear.'' Mac greeted her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

''Hi. What are you doing here?'' She asked him.

''Well... I want to visit Rick in the hospital and he asked me to bring him something to read.'' Mac explained. ''But I don't have any idea what kind of book I should choose and I thought... that maybe you could help me?'' Mac asked her shyly. ''Of course if you can get out from work for an hour or so.'' He added quickly.

''It's not a problem. I can watch the business for a while.'' Carol offered. Christine looked at her and frowned slightly. ''There are not a lot of costumers today anyway.'' She added. ''You know, the weather is nice, they're all probably sitting in parks or somewhere else outside.''

''Yeah.'' Mac nodded and waited for Christine's response.

''OK, then.'' She finally agreed. ''Let me get my coat.''

They left the restaurant and drove to the hospital, stopping only at the small bookstore. Much to Mac's disappointment Christine told him she had no idea what 8-year old boy likes to read. She quickly moved to the section with cooking books, so Mac had no choice, but to ask a shop assistant for advice.

They were entering the hospital room about a half an hour later. They found Rick sitting on the window sill and watching the street below.

''Hi, Rick.'' Mac greeted him and he smiled as he saw how boy's face lit up upon seeing him.

''Hi!''

''This is Christine.'' Mac said and Christine smiled at Rick, but he just glanced at her and didn't say anything.

''Shouldn't you be in bed?'' Mac asked and furrowed his brows slightly.

''I guess...'' Rick sighed and slid off the sill.

''I got something for you.'' Mac told him.

''What?'' Rick asked as he looked at him with sparkling eyes.

''Go back to bed and I'll show you.''

''Oh, OK...'' Rick agreed and jumped into the bed. Mac covered him with a duvet and placed the bag from the bookstore on his lap. He pulled out two books and gave it to him.

''I bought you these.''

'' _'The Chronicles of Narnia'_.'' Rick read slowly and then he looked at Mac.

''The first two volumes.'' Mac told him.

''The first two? How many are there?''

''Seven.'' Mac said and watched how Rick turned the book in his hands. ''I hope you'll find it interesting. I did.''

''Did you read it?''

''Yes. When I was a kid.'' Mac told him.

''They are that old?'' Rick asked as he looked at him with his eyes wide opened. Mac smirked and Christine chuckled slightly upon hearing him.

''Yes, the first one was published in 1950.'' Mac said and Rick nodded.

Suddenly, Christine's phone began to ring.

''Excuse me, I have to take this.'' She said and left the room. Mac followed her with her eyes and then he looked back at Rick. He was watching Christine talking on the phone for a moment. He glanced at Mac and asked, ''is she your wife?''

''She's my girlfriend.'' Mac answered.

''She's... pretty.'' Rick said with a slight hesitation. ''How about the dark-haired lady?'' He asked Mac.

''The dark-haired lady?'' Mac repeated after him.

''Yeah, she visited me this morning. She didn't stay long though, she was in a hurry.'' He added with sadness. ''But she brought me this.'' He pulled the book from under his pillow and showed it to Mac, who looked at the title, _'1001 Riddles for Children'_. He smiled slightly as he remembered how much fun he had had with this book when he was a kid.

''It's really cool!'' Rick continued. ''Some of them are really good. She also brought this.'' He added as he opened the drawer to the nightstand. Mac glanced inside and noticed the huge bag of _'Jelly beans'_. ''Can you see how big it is? I haven't seen such a big bag of _'Jelly beans'_ in my life!'' Rick told him with excitement and Mac couldn't help but agree. He didn't know they were selling them in such a big packages. ''She told me they are her favorite sweets.'' Rick said and it made Mac smile. He knew at least one dark-haired lady, who was crazy about _'Jelly beans'_. ''I like them, too.'' Rick said and took some beans from the bag and studied them. ''I don't like the black ones, though. I have no idea what they are made from, but they taste awful.'' Rick said and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

''It's liquorice.'' Mac told him and smiled slightly as he saw Rick's expression. ''It's the root of a plant that gives this... interesting flavor.''

''So you don't like it either?'' Rick guessed.

''No, I don't.'' Mac laughed. He watched how Rick ate a few beans he had in his hand and put the liquorice flavored ones back into the bag.

''You want some?'' Rick offered.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Mac answered. He took three beans from the bag, carefully avoiding the black ones.

''So you know her?'' Rick asked.

''Yes, she works with me. Her name is Jo.''

''She's really nice and so funny.'' Rick said and smiled widely. ''Do you like her?''

''Sure.'' Mac answered, unaware of the fact that his smile matched the one Rick had on his face. ''Everybody likes her.'' He added truthfully. ''Including your little sister.''

''Lily knows her?'' Rick asked, surprised.

''Yes, she's staying with her right now.''

''That's cool.'' Rick smiled. ''How is she?''

''I think she's fine. Jo's taking a good care of her.''

''Will I be able to see her?'' Rick asked pleadingly.

''Sure. Maybe tomorrow?''

''Oh, tomorrow...'' He sighed, slightly disappointed. ''I was hoping to see her today.'' He admitted.

''You know what? I'll go to visit them in the evening and check how's Lily doing. I'll let you know if everything is fine. OK?''

''It's a deal.'' Rick smiled at him.

Mac glanced at Christine. She was finished talking on the phone and now she was making some notes in her personal organizer.

''I'll be right back.'' Mac murmured and left the room. He stood in front of Christine and patiently waited until she finished writing.

''I have to be back in the restaurant in 40 minutes. The delivery is coming earlier.'' She sighed.

''OK.'' Mac nodded. ''I can give you a lift on my way to work.''

''That would be lovely.'' Christine said and offered him a beautiful smile.

''So... what do you think about Rick?''

''Umm... he seems like a nice kid.'' Christine answered, somehow mindlessly, as she was checking something in her organizer again.

''Listen... I wanted to talk to you about him.'' Mac said as he tried to catch her attention and she finally threw her organizer into her handbag and looked at him.

''What about him?'' She asked in an urging tone.

''I'm... well...'' Mac hesitated for a moment. ''I'm considering adopting him.'' He uttered.

''Adopting him?'' Christine asked and he could see how her eyes widened. ''You can't be serious?''

''I am.'' Mac nodded. ''Just think about it – he doesn't have anyone who could take care of him and I could do it. He's such a great kid.'' Mac said as he looked inside the room and then at Rick, who was already reading the first volume of _'The Chronicles of Narnia'_. He smiled as he thought about how the salesman in the bookstore told him to pick up something else, as in his opinion this one would be too difficult for an average 8-year old to read. It seemed Rick was anything but average. After the little time Mac had spent with him, he could already tell that the boy was really smart and quick-thinking. That's why Mac thought he needed a really challenging book – interesting and adventurous.

''I'm not saying he isn't a great kid.'' Christine blurt out. ''But adopting him? That's a huge step.''

''I know that. I've done a lot of thinking about that over past two days, so it's not like this decision is hasty.'' Mac told her calmly.

''So you already made up your mind?'' Christine asked as she slumped down into the chair. ''And you weren't interested what I might think about it?'' She asked bitterly.

''I'm telling you now...'' Mac started, but she cut him off.

''Now? When you've already decided that you want to adopt him? Well, thank you, that's really thoughtful.'' She said with irony.

''It's not like I already started the procedure, or anything.'' Mac murmured. ''I just felt like it would be a good idea for him to stay with me.'' He explained in a quiet voice.

''With you or with us?'' Christine asked poignantly. ''We've never talked about kids, so what exactly made you think I want any?''

''Well, we haven't talked about it, as I always thought I'm too old to have a child of my own.'' Mac told her as he cast her an unsure glance. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her lips pouted. Mac frowned slightly as he thought she looked like a spoiled child who was told she wouldn't get the toy she wanted. ''But that doesn't mean I don't want to be a father.'' He added sadly. The thought of Claire instantly came to his mind. She would have been a perfect mother, but they always thought they still had time for that. Until they suddenly, without any warning, had been ran out of it.

''But I don't want to be a mother.'' Christine told him. ''It's not every woman's dream, you know?'' She added with an evident anger in her voice.

''I'm aware of that.'' Mac murmured.

''I've never wanted any kids and that's the one of reasons why I thought you were so perfect for me.'' Christine told him and he noticed how her voice suddenly softened. She rose to her feet and moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. He instinctively locked his arms around her and she sighed happily as she placed her head on his shoulder. ''I thought we were happy like that. Just the two of us.'' She purred and added, ''I don't want to share you with anybody else.'' She added.

Mac guessed that it was supposed to sound playful and endearing but somehow it didn't. In his mind, it sounded almost egoistic, as if she didn't care about anyone else but herself. Over her head he looked towards the hospital room again. Rick was completely engrossed in the book that he was reading and Mac smiled slightly at the sight. Then he sighed deeply as he thought that now it was even harder for him to make the decision about adopting Rick. He knew what he wanted, but life seemed to be unbelievably cruel as it was showing him that he couldn't have it all and was forcing him to make a choice.

. . .

''Hi, Jo.'' Mac greeted her when she opened the door for him. ''Did I come at a bad time?'' He asked as he glanced at her shirt, which was wet at the front. Jo followed his gaze, then looked up at him again and smiled.

''I'm giving Lily a bath. She's going to bed in half an hour, so we can talk then. Can you wait?''

''Sure.'' He smiled at her. They heard splash of water and Lily's giggling from the bathroom. ''Seems like she's having fun.'' Mac noted and he couldn't stop his smile from growing.

''Oh yeah.'' Jo laughed. ''Just come in and see.'' She told him and opened the bathroom door.

''Errrm, I don't know...'' He hesitated and Jo instantly sensed what he was concerned about.

''It's okay. There are so many bubbles in there you can barely see the top of her head.'' Jo told him and he nodded. ''But you better leave your suit jacket outside.'' She advised.

She entered the bathroom and Mac followed her. She wasn't exaggerating, when she said that Lily was taking a very bubbly bath. There were so many bubbles in the bathtub that _they_ were even overflowing onto the floor. In the middle of this big cloud of foam, he finally spotted Lily's head. She had a huge grin on her face and she looked like she was in seventh heaven.

Jo sat on the edge of the tub, in a spot that looked reasonably dry. She took some foam in her hand and blew into it, which caused a series of squeals when she sent a small cloud of bubbles floating towards Lily.

''Are you coming out?'' Jo asked her.

''Nope.'' Lily told her and shook her head vigorously. Then she held her nose and dived into the water and disappeared completely below the thick layer of bubbles. Jo laughed slightly and put her hand into the water.

''Liiilyyy!'' Jo called her. ''Wheeere aaare yooou?'' Then she gasped theatrically. ''I think she disappeared!'' She added with a mock sadness that was just loud enough for Lily to hear her.

Suddenly a small head, completely covered with foam, appeared very close to Jo.

''Booo!'' Lily exclaimed happily.

''Oh my! You scared me!'' Jo told her as she pressed her hand against her chest. ''I thought that it was a shark!''

''A shark?'' Lily repeated after Jo as she looked at her with her eyes wide open. ''Jo! A shark's too big to fit the tub!'' She pointed and Mac smirked.

''How about a small shark?'' Jo asked as she raised her eyebrow. ''Like a baby shark?''

''But a baby shark ain't scary!'' Lily told her with a laugh. ''Babies don't have any teeth.''

''Actually baby sharks are born with a full set of teeth and can be dangerous from their very first day.'' Mac said seriously and both, Jo and Lily, looked at him. He chuckled lightly as he realized their expression were very much alike as they showed total amazement. Jo was the first one who got her voice back.

''Mac Taylor, is there anything you don't know?'' Jo asked as she shook her head in disbelief.

''Oh you know, how it is.'' He said shyly and smiled a little as he really liked the feeling of his ego being tickled like that. ''It's good to know something about everything and everything about something.'' He explained and Jo smiled at him. Then she turned to Lily.

''You can't be a shark, you're too cute.'' She told her and put a bit of foam on her nose. Then she stood up and grabbed the big fluffy towel. She held it stretched in front of the tub. ''Come on, we have to take you out of this bath finally otherwise you'll look like a raisin.'' Jo told her with a smile and picked her up, wrapping her in the towel at the same time.

''What kind of fish could I be then?'' Lily asked.

''A cuddlefish.'' Jo answered without hesitation and nuzzled Lily's neck with her nose, which caused her to giggle as it was her ticklish spot. Jo sat Lily on top of the washing machine and began to towel her dry.

''Do cuddlefish like to cuddle?'' Lily asked, addressing her question to Mac. He looked into her big blue eyes that were fixed on him and was just about to start a little lecture about how cuttlefish, which was the correct name for it, neither cuddled, nor was a fish, but decided not to when he saw Jo's look. She tilted her head and cast him an amused glare, like she knew what he was thinking. He cleared his throat and said, ''Well.. everybody likes it, I guess cuddlefish isn't an exception.'' He glanced at Jo, but she was busy with drying up Lily's hair.

''Do you like to cuddle?'' Lily asked again and Jo froze. She looked up at Mac and smiled widely at the thought that she was just about to hear this slightly somber and emotionally withdrawn man admitting he liked to cuddle.

Mac glanced at Jo and noted her silly grin. He was sure that if he answered Lily's question positively, Jo would tease him about it to no end. But then he glanced at Lily and felt a little tickling in his chest at the sight of her looking at him so expectantly. He didn't want to disappoint her. He sighed softly and said, ''Of course I do.''

''Can you say it with a full sentence, Mac?'' Jo asked in a playful tone, but he just narrowed his eyes at her. ''Please.'' She added and made a sad face. Then she gently poked Lily and nodded towards Mac with her head. Lily of course immediately caught up by what she meant.

''Please.'' She echoed and Mac rolled his eyes.

''You're impossible. Both of you.'' He said in a serious tone, but it didn't stop them.

''Pleeease.'' Jo and Lily asked again unanimously.

''Alright, alright.'' Mac told them and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. ''I like to cuddle.'' He made a statement they were waiting for. ''Happy?'' He asked, although he already noted the matching grins on their faces.

''Very much.'' Jo told him. Then she glanced at Lily and lightly combed through her wet hair with her fingers. ''Mac, could you bring me a hairdryer? It's in one of the drawers in the kitchen.''

''Sure.'' He said and left the bathroom. When he was back with the hairdryer, Lily was already dressed up in her brand new pajamas with cute teddy-bears printed all over them. He watched how Jo dried Lily's hair. During the process Lily closed her eyes and he could see how she was fighting to keep her head up. Finally Jo turned the hairdryer off, unplugged it and placed down on the washing machine. She picked up Lily and headed to the bedroom. Mac followed them without even thinking.

''Oh, darn...'' Jo sighed. ''I haven't made the bed.'' She turned to face Mac. ''Can you hold her for second?'' She asked and before he had a chance to answer, she handed Lily to him.

''OK.'' Mac agreed. Lily laid her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh and he smiled lightly. Jo glanced at them and smiled as well.

''She's half asleep.'' Jo noted as she folded the bedspread and placed it on the armchair.

''Yeah.'' Mac murmured. He looked at Jo as he waited for her to be done with the bed. He felt slightly awkward. Jo glanced at him again and stopped what she was doing. She took a closer look and he was sure that his strange expression didn't escape her notice.

''What is it?'' She asked.

''Nothing.'' He answered quickly and forced a smile, but it didn't fool her.

''Are you feeling uncomfortable holding her?'' Jo asked and Mac sighed.

''I don't have much experience with kids, you know...'' He admitted. ''Especially with such a small one.''

''She's not that small.'' Jo noted with a smile.

''Well, OK, she's not a toddler...'' Mac agreed. ''But she's still so tiny...'' He looked down at Lily and smiled as he saw her little head with dark-brown hair that had already twisted into lovely curls. ''I'm concerned that I would hurt her somehow or I don't know, drop her.'' He said and cast Jo an unsure glance.

''Mac, you won't drop her.'' Jo assured him with a smile. ''Believe me, if she didn't like to be held by you, feeling uncomfortable or scared, she would give a voice to it.'' She moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, stroking Lily's hair lightly at the same time. ''Just look at her. She's sound asleep in your arms.''

Mac glanced at Lily again, suddenly becoming aware of the weight and the warmth of her small body. Only then it struck him that what he was actually holding in his arms was someone else's life. A little human being that had to be taken care of. He thought about how close she had been to being harmed and he subconsciously tightened his hold on her. She was so vulnerable, so fragile and so trustful as she slept calmly in his arms. He knew she felt safe like that and it was making him feel exactly what he had wanted to feel all his life – needed. He wondered how it was possible to actually miss something that he barely knew. It was strange as if he had been looking so blindly for something that he was not even able to put a name on. Only now he felt like he had hit the wall, as he suddenly realized that there was another possible way to fulfill this empty void that used to be his heart.

He smiled softly as he thought it didn't feel awkward anymore but quite the opposite - it felt so right and so natural. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, as suddenly it seemed like time was not measured by the ticking of the clock, but by the steady beat of the little heart and the soft breath that was tickling his neck.

Jo watched him carefully and she furrowed her brows at the thought of how his expression had changed. Only a moment ago he seemed so nervous and uncomfortable, yet now his features were so soft and relaxed. She noticed how he slightly adjusted Lily in his hold, instinctively making it cosier for her.

''Mac?'' Jo called him and he looked at her slightly surprised, like she had pulled him out from some dreamy state. He cleared his throat.

''That's funny... I could swear she smells like bubble gum.'' He said slowly.

''It's because the bubble bath smells like that.'' Jo explained to him.

''Oh, that's good. I'm not losing my sanity then.'' He joked and gently laid Lily on the bed. He covered her with the violet blanket that Jo bought for her the other day and Lily let out a soft sigh. He straightened himself and looked at Jo again. He noticed her smile and he thought that she probably had never suspected him of enjoying taking care of a small child.

''And where is this gray, sad looking creature?'' Mac asked and Jo laughed quietly. She reached for Mr. Whiskers and handed it to Mac, who placed it next to Lily. Then he cast Jo a questioning glare. She only rubbed his back and told him, ''Come on, I'll make us some tea and you'll tell me what happened.''

''What makes you think something happened?'' Mac frowned.

''Mac, come on.'' She turned her head and cast him a warm smile over her shoulder. ''I may not be an expert in marine biology...'' She quipped. ''… but I'm quite good at reading people and I can tell without any doubts, that something is eating at you.''

They moved to the kitchen and Mac sat at the table. He watched Jo as she prepared tea for them, humming something quietly.

''So... Ellie's back from her trip, hmm?'' He initiated. Jo smiled to herself as she was sure he wanted to talk about what was on his mind but, as usual, he was very reluctant to openly talk about himself.

''Yes, she is.'' Jo answered as she placed a cup of tea in front of Mac. She sat down across the table from him and wrapped her hands around her mug. ''I have to tell you that she surprised me a bit, as she's really excited about Lily staying with us... for those couple of days. They played together the whole morning, doing a puzzle and watching some cartoons.''

''That's really sweet.'' Mac smiled at Jo's words. ''Listen, Rick was asking about Lily again today. Do you think you could take her to the hospital tomorrow?'' He asked. ''Not for long, but I'm sure they would be happy to see each other.''

''Sure. Lily is asking about him, too.''

''So, how about I pick you up in the morning? Your place is right on my way from work to the hospital.'' Mac offered.

''That would be great.'' Jo agreed with a smile. Then she furrowed her brows slightly. ''But didn't you say you have a day off tomorrow?'' She asked.

''I do.'' Mac answered before he even realized where she was heading with it.

''So what will you be doing at work in the morning?'' Jo asked as she fixed her eyes at him.

''Errr... Well...'' He stumbled and glanced at her. He knew that look very well. There was no chance she would allow him not to answer this question now. He sighed deeply. ''To be honest, I was planning on spending a night on the couch in my office.'' He told her quietly.

''What?! Dear heavens, why?'' Jo exclaimed. ''Can't you just keep away from work for one night, Mac?''

''Jo...''

''I probably shouldn't tell you this, but you look quite awful. Not getting enough sleep, not eating properly...''

''Jo!'' He finally made her stop talking. ''I appreciate your concern, but work isn't really a reason here.'' He explained. ''I had an argument with Christine and I don't really feel like coming back to my place.'' He murmured.

''Oh...'' Jo gasped. ''Well, that's understandable but I'm sure that you'll find a way to patch things up between you two. And then make up, which can be even more fun than having a fight.'' She joked, but he didn't even smile. His eyes were fixed on his cup and he was stirring his tea with a spoon, even though he drank it without any sugar. ''Mac...'' Jo said softly and touched his fingers to get his attention. He looked at her and she asked, ''is it something more serious? If you don't mind me asking.'' She added quickly as she didn't want to seem nosy.

''It's the same thing over and over again.'' Mac sighed. ''Christine gets mad about my work quite often. She thinks I work too much.''

''If that's it, I have to agree with her.'' Jo stated firmly. ''You do work too much.'' She told him and leaned closer to him as she wanted him to hear her better. ''Even when you're dead tired, you refuse to go home and get some rest.'' She shook her head as she recalled plenty of situations like that. ''You never think about yourself and I'm really surprised it haven't impinged on your health yet.''

Mac looked at her and winced as he was sure it wasn't exactly what Christine had on her mind while she was making scenes about him getting home late or not being able to meet her for lunch during the day.

''Jo...''

''Mac, she's just worried about you. Can you blame her? I understand it pretty well, I'm worried about you, too. Sometimes.'' Jo added quickly. ''I can already tell from your dark circles how many shifts in a row you had.'' She joked to cover her emotions.

Mac smiled lightly at her. For a moment, he wondered how Jo would react if he came home a few hours late. The last time that he did it, Christine was sitting in front of the TV, skipping over channels like crazy as she was mad that he couldn't make it home earlier to have dinner with her. He was dreaming only about placing his head down and falling asleep, but she started to remonstrate him.

He was sure Jo would never do that. It wasn't the first time when he thought about it and he always came to the conclusion that she was so different from Christine, because she knew exactly what his job was like. But it was so much more than this. Seeing how Jo was taking care of Lily made him realize she was the most caring woman he had ever met. She seemed to have inexhaustible warmth inside her and she always thought about others before herself.

He couldn't keep his imagination from playing with the image of her waiting for him that night, instead of Christine. She probably would let him lay down, with his head on her lap. She would turn the TV down and stroke his hair, while he would slowly drift off to sleep...

''Mac?''

He looked at Jo and blinked a few times as he tried to focus.

''Yeah?''

''Listen... I just thought... if you really don't want to go back to your place and face Christine tonight, why don't you stay here?'' Jo offered shyly. ''Although I don't have a guest room, you could take Ellie's room, as she's out for a slumber party.''

''Jo, I don't want to cause you any trouble.''

''Don't be ridiculous, what kind of trouble is that?'' Jo told him with a smile. ''Going back to the department and sleeping on the couch only to come back here in the morning to pick up Lily and I and drive us to the hospital seems rather silly.''

''Well...'' Mac hesitated. She did have a point there, but he wasn't really sure if staying for a night at Jo's place was such a great idea.

''Not to mention that we could have a nice breakfast tomorrow morning.'' Jo added with a tempting voice. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, ''Oh, I know what it's all about. You want me to make you pancakes again.''

''Ahhh, you saw right through me.'' Jo laughed. ''I truly fell in love with them. I can't stop thinking about them. I see them in my dreams. No other pancakes could ever top yours...''

''Oh right, oh right. I get it.'' Mac laughed. He knew she could go on like this for some time. She stopped and smiled warmly at him. ''You really want me to stay?'' He asked and instantly realized that his voice sounded slightly too soft than it should be. ''I mean...'' He cleared his throat. ''You sure it won't be a problem?''

''Not at all.'' She assured him.

''But I think I'll take the couch. I'm not sure if Ellie would be happy if she found an old man sleeping in her bed.'' Mac quipped.

''Probably not.'' Jo agreed with a chuckle

. . .

Mac tossed and turned on the couch as he tried not to fall off of it and pressed his head to the small pillow, sighing quietly. He was just about to drift back to sleep again but then he heard something. He frowned for a moment, as he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if it was real. He raised himself up on one elbow and listened carefully. Someone was signing a song, quietly and really beautifully. The sound floated calmly through the silent apartment and when it finally stopped, Mac found himself being disappointed that it had already came to an end. And he wasn't the only one.

''One more time!'' Lily asked, sounding anything but sleepy. Mac chuckled, but then the singing started again and his mouth dropped open when he realized that it was Jo who was signing.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
_Go to sleep, my little baby_

Her voice was low and velvety soft, so soothing. Just perfect for the lullaby.

_When you wake, you shall have_  
_All the pretty little horses_

Mac closed his eyes and thought about his home. About his mother, who loved to sing and she always did it while she cooked for the whole family.

_Dapples and greys, pintos and bays_  
_All the pretty little horses..._

Jo's voice slowly faded away, but it was still ringing in his ears. He wished she would sing some more, so he only smiled when he heard Lily.

''Once... more...'' She said quietly.

''Maybe something else?'' Jo asked.

''No... this one...'' The girl murmured.

And then Jo started to sing again. When she finished, Mac waited for Lily to speak again, but there was only silence. He slowly rose from the couch and carefully pushed the bedroom door open. He saw Jo sitting in the armchair, with Lily on her lap. Her little arms were wrapped around Jo and her head was cuddled in the crook of her neck. He looked at Jo and saw that her eyes were closed. They were both asleep. He smiled at the sight of how truly adorable they looked together.

But there was no chance for Jo to get proper rest sleeping like this. He moved closer to them and gently took the child from Jo's lap. Lily murmured something, so he looked down at her face. She was still asleep. He carefully laid her on the bed, placed her head on the pillow and covered her with a fluffy blanket. He spotted Mr. Whiskers and moved it closer to Lily. Then he turned to Jo. She slid down on the armchair and curled herself into a ball. For a moment, he considered waking her up and telling her to move to the bed but he didn't want to disturb her sleep, as he knew she was tired. He gently placed his one arm beneath her legs, the other on her back and he slowly lifted her up. Her head leaned against his chest and he froze for a moment, as he thought he woke her up. He glanced down at her face and saw that her eyes were still closed. He smiled lightly, as it seemed she was a really heavy sleeper. He probably could carry her out of her apartment, to his car and drove her to the other state and she wouldn't wake up. He lowered her on the bed and she shifted slightly as she found the most comfortable position. She placed her arms around the pillow and hugged it tightly. He watched her for a couple of minutes, mesmerized by how endearing she looked when she slept. He noticed how she shivered and that brought him out of his dreamy state. He reached for the other blanket that was placed on the bed and carefully covered her with it. Then he glanced at Lily. She was sound asleep while she cuddled Mr. Whiskers to herself with both her arms. He smiled and left the room. Before he closed the door, he glanced at them one more time. Suddenly he felt a great sadness. If things had turned out differently in his life, he could have had a home, where his wife and his daughter would have been sleeping like that in a bed. But life was, as it was.

. . .

**A/N So before this year is over here comes another chapter :)**

**Again Jessica made a great work with correcting it and also provided so much support that I'm already in a mood to write some more! Thanks a lot for that, hon!**

**I really hope that it won't give you diabetes, as it's oh so sugar coated with whipped cream on top ;) **

**Anyway, enjoy and have fun while saying goodbye to year 2012! I really hope that 2013 will be better, after all 13 is a lucky number, isn't it?**

**Cheers!**


	7. Storytelling

**Chapter 7: Storytelling**

. . .

A low voice broke into Jo's sleep. She groaned and covered her head with the pillow. It didn't really help as she was still able to hear that voice. Then there was some other noise that sounded like the jingling of a little bell. Jo tossed the pillow aside and listened. She smiled when she realized what was it. It was Lily's giggle. She sat on the bed and languidly stretched herself. She heard Mac's voice again.

''Will I make it?'' He asked and Jo smiled subconsciously upon hearing how happy he sounded.

''Nope.'' Lily told him without any hesitation.

''You don't believe in me?''

''It will end up on the floor!''

Guided by curiosity Jo tossed her blanket aside and rose to her feet. There was a moment of silence and then Mac said, ''Taaaadam!''

''Wooow! One more time!'' Lily exclaimed.

''Now you're talking.'' Mac laughed. ''Ladies and gentlemen, a spectacular pancake triple toss backflip, for the lovely lady in the front row!'' He announced and Lily giggled.

Jo entered the kitchen at the exact moment when the pancake landed back onto the frying pan. Lily started to applaud and Jo glanced at her. She was sitting on the table and looked as happy as a 4-year old can be. Mac made a graceful bow. He was still holding the frying pan in his hand and he intentionally tilted it. Lily gasped at the sight of the pancake almost falling to the floor and then started to laugh as Mac made a funny face and caught it. Jo couldn't help but laugh too. That caught their attention and they both looked at her.

''Hi, Jo!'' Lily greeted her.

''Hi, sweetheart.'' Jo answered. She moved closer to her and kissed her head. Then she smiled at Mac.

''Mac, one more time, for Jo!'' Lily asked. Mac glanced at her and Jo could swear he blushed slightly. He ran his hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed.

''Maybe with the next one. This one is ready.'' He said and put the pancake on Lily's plate. Jo picked her up and sat at the table. Then Mac put banana slices and three strawberries on top of her pancake, just like the other day.

''Why do I have to eat those?'' Lily asked in a complaining voice.

''Because fruits contain vitamins, minerals and proteins and you need them all to grow up to be a healthy and beautiful lady.'' Mac told her seriously.

''Like Jo?'' Lily asked as she picked up one of the strawberries and ate it.

''Yes, like Jo.'' Mac confirmed. Jo thanked him for his compliment with her smile and gently stroked his back as she moved passed him to start the coffee maker. Then she stood next to him and leaned against the counter. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing the same long pajama pants with cupcake prints and a pink top that rose slightly above the waistband of her pants, but she didn't seem to notice. Her hair was slightly tousled from her sleep and she wasn't wearing any make-up. Yet there was still something exquisite about her and for the first time in his life Mac thought it wasn't really some kind of image she created, but just her.

As if Jo felt his eyes on her, she suddenly turned to face him and smiled as she met his gaze.

''Did you sleep well?'' She asked him.

''Yes, and you?'' Mac asked and smiled at the recollection on how he had picked her up from the armchair and moved her to the bed. As he had thought, she was completely unaware of that.

''Yeah, me too.'' She answered and reciprocated his smile. Then she turned to Lily. ''Listen, sweetie, we have some good news for you.'' She told her. Lily stopped eating and looked up at her with her big blue eyes. ''We're gonna take you to your brother today.''

''To Rickie?'' Lily asked in disbelief. ''Where is he?''

''He's at the hospital.'' Mac told her.

''Are we going now?'' Lily asked impatiently as she placed down her fork, leaving the pancakes completely forgotten for a moment.

''After breakfast.'' Jo said.

''Oh, OK.'' Lily nodded and started to eat again but much faster this time.

. . .

''Riiiickiiiii!'' Lily squealed and jolted towards the boy's bed. She had some troubles with climbing onto it, so Mac rushed to help her. She threw her arms around Rick's neck and hugged him with all her strength.

''Hi, Lily!'' Rick greeted her as he hugged her back.

''Scoot over.'' Lily asked him and he complied.

''Oh my goodness, look how adorable they are together.'' Jo whispered to Mac as she approached the bed. Mac only smiled at her. After a moment, Lily pulled away from Rick.

''Are you sick?'' She asked him.

''Yeah, a little.'' Rick nodded.

''But he's getting better every day.'' Mac told her with a smile. ''I talked to the doctor and he said you'd be released in two days.''

''That's cool.'' Rick said happily. ''I'm really fed up with the food here. Today for lunch, I was given peas pudding.'' He complained.

''Yuuuck!'' Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust. ''We ate potato casserole yesterday. Jo made it!'' She told Rick.

Mac turned to face Jo and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

''What? Are you surprised that I can cook something?'' Jo asked him.

''Yeah... I thought your cooking was limited to dialing the number of the closest restaurant and ordering take away.'' Mac joked and she playfully smacked his arm.

''For your information, I really can cook and both, Ellie and Lily, loved my casserole.'' Jo told him. ''Right?'' She asked Lily.

''It was yummy!'' Lily exclaimed.

''Lucky you.'' Rick sighed.

Suddenly Jo pulled her phone out of her handbag.

''Umm... I'll be right back.'' She murmured and headed for the door.

Mac followed her with his gaze. He watched how she stood in the corridor and talked on the phone. His thoughts drifted to Christine, who was standing almost in the exact spot only a day ago. He recalled what she had said and it made him feel frustrated again.

He looked at Rick and Lily, who were sitting together on the bed eating _'Jelly beans'_. Rick started to show Lily some drawings in his book and she looked at them with utter fascination.

Mac sighed deeply. The bond between the brother and sister was really strong and he was more than aware that they shouldn't be separated by any means. He glanced at Jo again and felt slightly angry that she wasn't with them and was talking on the phone, just like Christine. But just as he thought that, Jo ended her conversation and threw her phone into her handbag. Then she had a little chat with a nurse that was just passing by and she came back into the hospital room.

''I've heard that you're the favorite patient here. All nurses and doctors love you.'' Jo told Rick and he smiled shyly.

''Here, sit down.'' Mac told Jo and offered her his chair.

''No, no.'' Jo protested, placing her hand on his shoulder. ''Don't get up, I'll sit on the bed. May I?'' She asked Rick.

''Sure.'' He told her with a little smile.

''Wow, _'The Chronicles of Narnia'_ .'' Jo noted. ''Is it interesting?''

''Very! I'm only at the beginning, I can't wait to see what will happen next.'' Rick told her with excitement.

''What is it about?'' She asked and glanced at Mac. From her smile, he was able to tell she knew the book, but she wanted to have a topic for the conversation with Rick. The boy started to tell them what he had read so far and Mac watched Lily who poured a large amount of _'Jelly beans'_ onto the duvet, started to pick out all the pink ones and ate them. He chuckled when Jo reached out and, instead of telling her it wasn't the best idea in the world, started to do the same with the purple ones.

Suddenly Jo's phone started to ring and she rose from the bed.

''Yes? Sure, one second.'' She said and left the room without saying a word. She quickly disappeared around the corner and Mac frowned again. He was sure it wasn't anything connected with work. His phone would have also rang, as both of them were on call today. So it had to be something personal and clearly more important than spending her time with him and the two kids. But he didn't even get a chance to feel sad, as he saw Jo coming back, holding two pizza boxes in her hands. Mac raised his eyebrows at the sight.

''You ordered pizza to the hospital?'' He asked in disbelief.

''Yup.'' Jo confirmed as it was something usual.

''Are you sure that's a good idea?''

''Oh come on, Mac. It's not like Rick has a sick stomach and has to be on a diet.'' She told him with a smirk. ''I've got two. Hawaiian...''

''Yaaay!'' Lily squealed.

''… and Peperoni.'' Jo finished.

''I got dibs on that one!'' Rick said quickly and Jo gave him the box while she cast Mac a triumphal smile. Then she sat down back on the bed and opened the box with Hawaiian one. She took a piece and gave it to Lily, who bit into it hungrily. Jo laughed as she saw her and turned to Mac to offer him a piece as well.

''Thanks, but we are guys. We don't eat pizza with pineapple.'' Mac joked. ''Right?'' He turned to Rick.

''Right!'' Rick confirmed and gave him a high-five. ''We need meat!'' He added and Jo chuckled upon hearing him.

''There is ham on it, too.'' Lily noted as she studied her piece closer. Jo looked at her and smiled. She reached out to wipe a little stain of tomato sauce of her forehead and wondered how it was possible for it to get there.

''Yeah, and pineapple.'' Rick bit back and Mac nodded. Then they both winced.

''As you wish. But don't ask us to share when we have some pieces left.'' Jo told him with a mocked grudge.

''As far as I know you, Jo, there won't be any left.'' Mac teased. Jo gasped and hit his arm, which made Rick giggle.

''That was nasty!'' Jo told him. ''Boys are always like that, aren't they?'' She sighed as she addressed her question to Lily.

''Mhm.'' She confirmed, being quite busy with gnawing on her piece.

''Ahh, but we do have some good qualities, also.'' Mac said, trying to defend the honor of his gender. That somehow caught Lily's attention as she looked up at him.

''Like what?'' She asked as she wrinkled her forehead. Jo looked up at Mac as well and crooked her eyebrow. There was something in her look that pushed his mind in the wrong direction and suddenly all examples he could come up with weren't exactly the ones he could give to the 4- and 8-year old.

''Like saving you from dragons.'' Rick pointed out.

''OK...'' Jo agreed hesitantly. ''And since there are no dragons anymore...'' She started, but Mac cut in.

''It was a metaphor.'' He told her.

''No, it wasn't.'' Rick protested. ''And there are no dragons because we did our job.''

''Aaahh.'' Jo gave him a nod of understanding and Mac smiled at her, being pretty proud of how Rick turned it over.

''Here.'' Lily said and gave Rick the crusty edge of her piece, which he accepted with a sigh. Jo frowned lightly seeing it.

''Do you like them?'' She asked.

''Not really.'' Rick answered rather sadly. ''They are too hard for Lily to eat because they hurt her gums, so she always gives them to me.'' He explained. Jo looked at Mac and he smiled upon seeing her entranced expression.

''Oh my goodness, this is the cutest thing ever.'' She whispered in awe.

''You want me to eat the edges of your pieces?'' Mac asked her with a silly smile. He almost chuckled when he saw how Jo's look changed, as she stared at him like he was out in left field.

''No.'' She took him aback, trying to sound serious, but Mac was able to see how the corner of her mouth twitched. Then she turned to Rick and said, ''you don't have to eat them if you don't want.''

''But what you would do with them? You can't throw away food.'' Rick said.

''Well...'' Jo hesitated.

''We can feed ducks with them.'' Mac blurt out and Jo looked at him amused. She had to admit she truly enjoyed this side of Mac Taylor. It was completely new to her and so different from his usual, slightly uptight attitude. ''What? We could.'' Mac repeated as he saw her expression.

''Yeah, why not.'' She agreed with a smile.

. . .

''Duckies!'' Lily exclaimed happily. She let go of Jo's hand and ran towards the pound. Because of the excitement, she didn't pay attention at all to the ground below her feet and she didn't notice a small rock in the middle of the alley. She tripped over it and fell on her knees and hands. Jo gasped and rushed towards her, but Mac was quicker. He ably picked her up from the ground and looked at her. She made a sad face and he was able to see how tears were gathering in her eyes. He didn't want her to cry, so he quickly looked around.

''Look, sweetheart, swans.''

''Where?'' Lily asked with a quiet sniff.

''There.'' Mac pointed with his hand. He was just about to move into that direction when he felt Jo's hand on his shoulder. She looked at Lily and smiled sadly at her. ''We're going to watch the swans.'' Mac told her and she instantly understood that he was trying to provide some kind of distraction.

''OK.'' She nodded.

They stood on the small bridge and watched how two swans swam slowly towards them.

''Look! They have small ones!'' Jo exclaimed.

''Where?'' Lily asked and leaned more towards the water to get a better view, which caused Mac to tighten his hold on her.

''Between the wings.'' Jo told her and moved closer to show her.

''Ahhh, I can see now.'' Lily gasped. ''But why aren't they white? Only gray?'' She asked with a frown.

''They're like that when they're small.'' Mac told her. ''They'll grow beautiful white feathers when they're about 2 to 3 years old.''

''And will they look like the others?''

''Yes, they will.'' Mac confirmed.

''But aren't they cute now? They look so fluffy.'' Jo said with a smile.

''Yeah...'' Lily agreed hesitantly.

''And they're nestled comfortably between their mommy's wings.'' Jo continued.

''How do you know it's a mommy?'' Lily asked. ''Maybe it's a daddy. Could it be their daddy?'' She asked again. Mac glanced at Jo as he wasn't sure if she knew that it was usual for swans that both, a female and a male, were taking care of their offspring. She was looking directly at him and she smiled.

''Yeah, it could be daddy as well.'' She told Lily, although her eyes were still on Mac. She raised her hand and rubbed his shoulder, which made him wonder for a second if what she had just said was actually about swans. ''Mac, do you know this fairytale about the little swan that hatched in a duck's nest by mistake?'' Jo asked suddenly.

''_''The Ugly Duckling''_ by Hans Christian Andersen.'' Mac nodded.

''Yeah, that one. The duckling tried to fit in, but everywhere he went, he was teased to no end, because he didn't look like a duck.''

''Because he wasn't a duck, he was a swan.'' Mac interjected with a smile and glanced at Lily who was listening to them with her mouth opened.

''Exactly. He saw a flock of wild swans and he wished to be like them, but he couldn't join them, as he couldn't fly yet. And when he grew up, he decided to throw himself at the flock of swans. He thought that they would chase him away or even kill him. Much to his surprise, the flock accepted him, as he was one of them.'' Jo finished.

''And he wasn't ugly anymore?'' Lily asked.

''No, he was beautiful.'' Jo told her with a smile and then she looked directly at Mac. ''What amazes me in this story is how the duckling instantly became bewitched when he saw the flock of wild swans for the first time. Like he knew this is it, this is who he wanted to be. Even though in his own eyes, he was still the ugly duckling. I always thought that deep down he knew that he was one of them from that very moment. He just needed to grow up to this.''

Mac frowned slightly. He had never thought about this fairytale that way. He glanced back at Jo and saw that her eyes were fixed on him. The way she told this story, as she wanted to convey something more than just the plot itself. Suddenly, it all made sense to him and he smiled widely at her. And she smiled back, as she knew that he had understood.

They looked at each other for a moment until Lily broke the silence.

''My hands burn.'' She complained in a sad voice. Mac took her hand in his and studied her palm. Even though they were quite dirty, he noticed that the skin was slightly abraded. He looked around and spotted the drinking fountain. He moved towards it and Jo followed them. He gently washed Lily's hands in cool water.

''Better?'' He asked with a shy smile.

''Yeah.'' Lily told him and smiled at him as well. Then she brought her hand towards his face with her palm up. Mac looked at her, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with it.

''You have to kiss it better.'' Jo whispered in his ear. She took Lily's other hand and kissed her palm. ''Like that.''

Mac raised his eyebrows and looked at Lily who nodded with a serious look on her face. He smirked slightly, lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Lily's palm. He pulled back and looked at her face and saw a beaming smile. All of sudden Lily threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

''Thank you.'' She told him quietly. Then she indicated that she wanted to be put down, so Mac did it and she ran towards the swings.

''Just watch your step, Lily!'' Jo shouted after her. She turned to Mac and saw the silly grin on his face. ''What?'' She asked.

''Kiss it better? Really?'' He teased.

''Your mom never did that to you?'' Jo asked with a smile.

''I don't quite remember.'' Mac answered evasively.

''I'm sure that she did. It's crucial for a healing process.'' Jo stated firmly, but he just smirked. ''Really! It's scientifically proven. It released endorphins which are natural painkillers. It can also have the placebo effect and...'' She paused as she saw how his smirk grew bigger. ''What?''

''I thought I was the one to brag about my knowledge.'' Mac quipped.

''Well, I also know something about something.'' She told him with a smile.

''Are you quoting me, Jo?''

''Only paraphrasing.'' Jo answered. Then she put her arm around his shoulders and gently led him towards the bench near the playground. ''Come on, we have to watch her. She's a bright spark.''

. . .

It was almost 9 pm when Mac finally returned to his place. He couldn't recall the last time he had so much fun on his day off. Maybe it was during those first few months with Christine, when they were still head over heels about each other. But now, as their relationship became full of grudges and resentments, this memory seemed to be very distant.

He entered his apartment and first thing he noticed was the smell of green curry chicken. He sighed deeply. He wasn't really fond of green curry. Yet somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, Christine got the impression that it was his favorite dish. It was probably when she had made it for him for the first time and he had praised it out of politeness. He had never told her the truth, as he didn't want to be disgraceful. After all it didn't happen too often that someone was cooking especially for him. But tonight it didn't make him happy. Quite the opposite, he felt slightly angry, as he knew what she was up to.

He hung his jacket and entered the kitchen. Christine turned around upon hearing him and she offered him a beautiful smile.

''Hi, darling. I'm glad you're back.'' She cooed.

''Hi. What are you doing?''

''I'm making us dinner.'' Christine told him and moved closer to him. ''I want to apologize to you.'' She said softly. ''I didn't mean to upset you.''

Mac sighed a little. It wasn't the first time that she apologized to him in such a way. In a sweet voice, looking up at him and pulling the sleeve of his shirt to get his attention. Every other time before tonight, he had found it endearing. It always awoke his protective instinct as she seemed like a little girl to him at such a moment and he forgave her as he didn't want to hurt her more. But this time it all seemed so fake to him. He felt manipulated as if he was taking part in some sort of game.

He kept his poker face and he was able to see how Christine's confidence started to slip. She looked him in the eye and tried again.

''Mac, I know you took a liking to this boy...''

''His name is Rick.'' Mac cut in as he was slightly irritated that she didn't even bother to remember it.

''Yeah, Rick. I know you like him. I really understand that. But I just want to show you that we can be really happy just the way we are. Only the two us.'' She told him with a smile. ''We can go out every night and sleep until noon. We can go away for a weekend anytime. We can do just anything we feel like doing.'' Christine said. But when she saw she wasn't really getting into him she decided to pull out the big guns. She leaned even closer to him and whispered directly into his hear. ''And we can make love all night long. In every single room, in every possible way, without caring about anything or anybody.'' She whispered seductively.

Mac's put his hands on her shoulders and gently but firmly moved her back slightly to looked at her. It took all his strength not to smirk at the expression of total shock on her face.

''See, that's exactly what bothers me. You don't care about anything or anybody. Only yourself.'' He told her.

''What? That's not...'' She tried to deny it, but he didn't let her.

''Oh, yes it is.''

''Are you saying that because I don't want to adopt this child?'' Christine asked angrily. ''If that's the case, then you have to be out of your mind! You can't force me to do that!''

''Of course I can't. See, that didn't even cross my mind. I hoped that you'd feel like doing it. What's even more, I hoped that you'd understand why I felt like doing it. But now I know it wasn't possible and it will never be, because you care only about yourself, Christine.''

''What do you expect? That I should care about every single orphan?'' She blurt out.

''No, I don't expect that. I only wish that you care about me. Which clearly isn't a case here.'' Mac answered calmly. Christine looked daggers at him.

''It's because of her, isn't it?'' She snapped. ''It's Jo who put those ridiculous ideas about the adoption in your head.''

Mac couldn't help but smile upon hearing it. It was typical. Jo was like a fixed point in their all arguments. He could assure Christine there was nothing going on between him and Jo until he got blue on his face. She always knew better. And here it was, the same green monster of jealousy again.

But what truly amused him, was that this time she seemed to be quite right. If it weren't for Jo, he would have never considered adopting a child on his own. It was Jo, who had told him he would make a great father. She knew how hard it was to be a parent and even though, she was sure he was able to do that. He smiled at the thought that it was actually her and not Christine, who gave him self-confidence and support that he needed so much.

He looked at Christine and saw how her expression changed as she noticed his smile. Of course she understood it in her own twisted way and now she was truly furious.

''You know what?'' Christine hissed out and clenched her hands in the cloth that she was holding. ''Maybe she should adopt this little girl and you should adopt this boy. Then you all could live together, like a big, happy family!''

Mac knew it was supposed to be her way to ridicule the whole idea of adoption. It had crossed his mind that she, or someone else, would do that and a part of him had been afraid it would make him back out. Only now, upon hearing her, he realized it didn't sound ridiculous at all. To him it was like a dream come true.

''You know, that sounds like a perfect plan.'' He told her with a smile. He was sure that she thought he was mocking her, but he couldn't care less.

Christine groaned loudly and threw the cloth she was holding into his face. She stormed out of the kitchen, but before she did, she turned to him and said, ''I'll be waiting for you to call me and apologize to me.'' Then she left his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

''Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen...'' Mac murmured to himself and moved to the cooker in order to turn off the flame under the green curry chicken.

. . .

**A/N Funny thing, when I started to write this chapter it was supposed to be completely different, having some crucial scene in it, but somehow, from one tiny idea to the another, it became like that. And the scene I was thinking to put in here, had to be moved to the next one...**

**Again, Jessica (csinyfan28) did a great job with correcting this chapter. I have to tell you, that the last scene was written kind of for you, as I had you comment on chapter 6 (''damp the woman, goddam it'', if I may quote it :D) on my mind the whole time.**

**I really appreciate that you take your time to read it and leave some wonderful reviews – every single of them always lightens up my day :)**


	8. Dodgeball

**Chapter 8: Dodgeball**

. . .

When Mac finished reading another report, he signed it and placed it down on the pile. He sighed deeply and glanced down at the shopping bag that was sitting next to his desk. He picked it up and pulled out a red and navy jumper that he had bought on his way to work. He held it in front of him and studied it for a moment.

''That's really nice but I don't think it will match this tie.'' Lindsay told Mac as she entered his office. ''It also doesn't seem to be your size.'' She added. Mac turned in his chair and looked at her with a smile.

''It's not for me.'' He explained and Lindsay smiled back as she was more than aware of that.

''For Rick?''

''Yes... I'm wondering if it's too big?'' Mac murmured, studying the jumper once more.

''Well, it won't be a problem if it's a little too big. He will grow up into it.'' Lindsay said and Mac nodded. She sat down across his desk and watched him for a moment. Mac put the jumper back in the bag and looked at her. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to tell him why she had come to his office, but she obviously had other things on her mind.

''So, I heard you and Rick get along pretty well.'' Lindsay said.

''Who told you that?'' Mac asked surprised, but she didn't answer and only smiled. ''He's a nice kid.''

''I bet he is.'' Lindsay nodded. ''He's still at the hospital, right?''

''Yeah. He will be released tomorrow.''

''Mhm. And then what?'' Lindsay asked casually.

''What do you mean?'' Mac asked with a frown.

''You know... I used to think I knew everything about love. How bitter-sweet it can be.'' She said, slightly absentmindedly while toying with a paperweight on Mac's desk. ''And then... Lucy was born and I found out I had no idea about love of that kind because it's so different. It's completely unconditional. The only thing you have to do is love back. If you do so, you can be sure you will be loved for a lifetime.''

''Lindsay...'' Mac said, slightly leaning forward and raising his eyebrows. ''Why are you telling me that?'' He asked and she finally looked at him. She put the paperweight down and smiled at him.

''I don't know.'' Lindsay shrugged her shoulders. ''It's just funny, I never thought that having a child would mean so much to me until we got Lucy.'' She said and Mac narrowed his eyes at her.

''I know what you're trying to do here.'' He told her.

''What?'' Lindsay asked innocently.

''It's your odd way of convincing me to agree on Rick staying with me.'' Mac guessed.

''And that would be such a bad thing?'' Lindsay asked, looking him directly in the eye. Mac sighed and leaned back in his chair.

''No, it wouldn't.''

''So... why won't you give it a try?'' Lindsay asked again.

''Because I don't think it's something that can be tried. I may do more harm that way...''

''OK, that's true.'' Lindsay agreed. ''It isn't something you can change your mind about after taking on the commitment. But you have nothing to worry about, as I'm sure you'd be just great at it.''

''How can you be so sure?'' Mac asked, smiling lightly.

''I saw you with Lucy.'' Lindsay told him. ''Also... I don't want to sound toady, but you aren't only a boss for us all. You kind of... are like a father.'' She told him shyly. ''I know that you'd be the first one I'd come to if I screwed up. I really trust you and I know you'd do everything you could to help me.'' She added.

''Well... If you screwed up, I'd probably yell at you first.'' Mac told her. He tried to keep a serious face, but the corner of his mouth twitched with a smirk.

''See! That's what I'm talking about!'' Lindsay laughed. ''That's what every parent would do.''

Mac smiled at her, but then the concerned look came back to his face. ''I don't know, Linds.'' He sighed. ''I don't think Rick and Lily should be separated and since Jo wants to adopt Lily...''

''She does?'' Lindsay cut him off as she was truly surprised.

''Isn't that obvious?'' Mac asked.

''Umm... I don't know.'' Lindsay hesitated. ''Sure, Lily seems to be really attached to her, but when I talked about it with Jo she wasn't really convinced about the idea.'' Lindsay said slowly. She glanced at Mac and saw how he frowned. ''But I don't know, maybe something has changed since then? Or maybe I didn't get it right?'' Lindsay wondered.

''Yeah, maybe...'' Mac murmured and for a moment he got lost in his thoughts. Then he glanced at her. ''You want me to sign those reports?'' He asked, indicating that the personal part of the conversation was over and now it would be only business.

''Yes.'' Lindsay nodded and she handed him the folder.

. . .

Mac was just about to knock on Jo's door when much to his surprise it flew open. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Jo who almost bumped into him.

''Mac? What are you doing here?'' She gasped in surprised.

''I need to talk to you.'' He simply said.

''Well, this is not a good moment.'' Jo explained hastily as she zipped up her leather jacket. ''I have to pick up Ellie from her soccer practice and...'' She paused suddenly and looked behind her. Mac followed her gaze and saw Lily who was sitting on the floor and struggling to put on her shoes. Jo crouched next to her and helped her. ''Lily, please, we have to hurry up.'' She told her, trying to sound calm, but Mac was able to catch a hint of annoyance in her voice. Lily yawned widely.

''I'm sleepy...'' She complained quietly.

''I know you are.'' Jo told her softly as she picked her up from the floor. ''But we have to go...''

''You're taking her with you?'' Mac asked with a frown.

''I can't leave a 4-year old alone at home, can I?'' Jo answered with growing irritation. Then she checked her watch. ''Damn, I won't be able to hail a cab at this hour in a million years.'' She murmured.

''Why don't you take your car?'' Mac asked again.

''I don't have a booster seat.'' Jo groaned. ''Mac, I really have to go. We will talk some other time, OK?''

''Jo, can you just stop for a second?'' Mac asked her and she complied, but he still could sense that she was in a nervous rush. ''How long is it going to take you?''

''I don't know. About an hour, I guess?''

''OK. How about I stay with Lily and watch her and you'll go with your car to pick up Ellie.'' Mac offered. ''Then we could talk when you come back.''

''Umm...'' Jo hesitated for a moment and considered her option. ''Fine.'' She finally agreed and handed Lily to him. ''Car keys, car keys...'' She murmured, while she patted her trousers and jacket. Mac glanced at the small table beside the door and spotted the keys with a Toyota key-ring lying on the floor next to it. He bent over and picked them up. ''Here, catch!'' He told her and threw them to her.

''Thanks!'' Jo yelled already from the hall. Mac peeped out after her.

''Driver's license? Car documents?'' He asked.

''Got them! I think...'' Jo answered before the elevator door closed.

''If not, she would just say that she left them in her other handbag when she decided to change at the very last moment, as it didn't match her shoes or something like that...'' Mac murmured as he closed the front door. Then he glanced at Lily. She seemed quite happy to be left with him. He brushed an unruly curl away from her forehead and she glanced at him with a smile. ''Crazy, huh?''

''Yeah...'' Lily nodded and rolled her eyes, which made Mac laugh. Then she yawned again.

''You really need a nap, sweetie.'' Mac told her. He took off her jacket and her shoes. Then Lily climbed onto the couch and put her head down on the pillow. ''Here?'' Mac asked.

''Mhm.'' Lily murmured in response. Mac moved to the bedroom and took her violet blanket. He covered her with it and dimmed the light slightly. Before he left the room, he watched her for a moment. Suddenly, he recalled his mother's words – she used to say that he shouldn't watch anyone sleep, unless he wanted to fall in love with that person. He smiled to himself as he thought how very true this saying was. Lily was the sweetest child he had ever seen and most the time he couldn't help but smile like a fool upon seeing her, but when she slept... Watching her then was awaking all different kind of feelings in him.

Finally Mac sighed and left the room. He went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and he found out that Jo must have been in the middle of preparing dinner when Ellie had called. He glanced over at what he was sure Jo would call an organized chaos and what for him seemed just to be chaos, and decided he would finish making dinner for her as he hadn't anything better to do anyway.

Almost an hour later, Mac pulled the chicken out of the oven. It only took a moment for Lily to show up in the kitchen.

''Something smells nice.'' She said a little shyly. Mac turned around and smiled upon seeing her. He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter. She glanced at the chicken and took a deep sniff.

''Ahh, is someone hungry here?'' Mac joked and Lily nodded. ''You are like a bear, that woke up after the winter's sleep and would eat just about anything, huh?'' He told her with a smile. He took a piece of the chicken and blew on it. He looked at Lily and saw how her little eyebrows furrowed. ''What?'' He asked confused.

''I'm not a bear.'' Lily protested.

''Why not?''

''Bears are ugly. They're fat and hairy.'' Lily told him firmly.

''How about the small ones? They're cute, aren't they?'' Mac asked and ate a piece of chicken, testing if it was ready.

''No.'' Lily said slightly grumpily.

''OK... How about a princess? You could be a princess who woke up from her beauty nap and now she's waiting for an exquisite dinner to be served.'' Mac told her and Lily smiled widely.

''I can be a princess.'' She agreed and Mac laughed quietly. He couldn't resist and he took another bite. He noticed how Lily watched him carefully and he took another piece of chicken and offered it to her. ''Do you want to try?''

''Yes.'' Lily told him and opened her mouth. Mac gave her a piece and she quickly ate it.

''Is it good?'' He asked with a smile.

''Yummy!'' She expressed her enthusiasm and Mac's smile grew bigger.

''OK, so lets take the plates and...'' He started, but Lily cut him off.

''Can't we eat like that?'' She asked as she fixed her big blue eyes on him.

''Like what? With our fingers?''

''Yeah.'' She nodded with a grin.

''Ahh, but darling, princesses don't eat like that. They eat with silver cutlery, from the finest China.'' Mac told her with a smirk and Lily frowned for a second.

''How about bears?'' She asked suddenly and Mac snorted with laughter.

''But you said you are a princess.'' Mac noted.

''Can I be a bear for a moment?'' Lily asked hopefully.

''Oh, alright, for a moment.'' Mac nodded with a smile. He took another piece and blew on it, as it was too hot. He chuckled upon seeing how Lily waited for it with her mouth opened.

. . .

''I told you I need those solutions for tomorrow and you said it's not a problem, as you would ask some geek guy who works with you for help.'' Ellie told her mom with a clear reproach.

''I did, but I haven't been at work for a whole week, El. How was I supposed to ask Adam without going to work?'' Jo said in a very similar tone. From their raised voices Mac could tell their conversation lasted at least for a while before they entered the apartment. ''Don't you have some friends at school who are good at math?'' Jo asked.

''If I did, I wouldn't ask you.'' Ellie bit back and kicked out her shoes. Without a word she headed to her room. Jo sighed deeply.

''I'm gonna strangle her.'' She muttered.

''What's going on?'' Mac asked Jo as soon as she came to the living room. She glanced at Mac and smiled upon seeing him sitting cross-legged on the carpet, with the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. He and Lily were making some strange construction out of building blocks that Lindsay had left at Jo's place the other day.

''Ellie has to do maths homework for tomorrow. She managed to solve almost all of the questions, but three of them are really hard and I promised I would ask Adam for help with those.'' She told Mac as she sat down on the carpet next to him and Lily.

''You can't help her?'' Mac asked jokingly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

''I hate math and I'm really lame at it. I can help her with biology, chemistry, history, even art and literature. Anything but math.'' Jo told him.

''How about physics?'' Mac asked as he crooked his eyebrow at her.

''You're awful.'' Jo said and smacked his arm.

''I'm just asking!'' Mac laughed. ''Maybe I could help her?'' He offered.

''It's quadratic equations...'' Jo warned.

''Quadratic functions!'' Ellie yelled from her room.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Jo sighed. ''You think you could do that?'' She asked Mac.

''I can give it a try.'' Mac smiled at her.

''You've just been awarded an official 'Danville Gals' Hero' title.'' Jo quipped.

''Pretty cool.'' Mac laughed.

''What are you building?'' Jo asked Lily.

''A space ship.'' She told her with a beaming smile.

''A space ship?'' Jo repeated after her and looked at Mac, who made a funny face and spread his arms hopelessly.

''It will take Mr. Whiskers to Saturn.'' Lily continued.

''To Saturn? Why to Saturn?'' Jo asked with curiosity.

''Because it has rings.'' Lily explained. She seemed to be slightly disappointed with Jo's ignorance.

''Oh, OK...'' Jo nodded. She glanced at Mac who was laughing quietly. ''What?!''

''Astronomy doesn't seem to be your thing either.'' He teased her.

''Really funny.'' She said, wincing at him. ''Did you eat anything? I didn't have enough time to make dinner before picking Ellie up.''

''I finished it. I baked the chicken and made French fries. Lily ate grated carrots and apples.'' Mac told her.

''Really? Carrots and apples?'' Jo looked at Lily, being clearly astonished.

''Yeah.'' Lily nodded.

''How did you do that?'' Jo glanced at Mac suspiciously.

''I added a little cinnamon and I promised I'd play with her.'' Mac whispered to Jo.

''Pretty clever.'' Jo told him and patted his shoulder. Then she stood up. ''I'm going to make myself a cup of tea. You want some?''

''Yes, please.'' He stood up as well and wanted to follow Jo to the kitchen, but he glanced at Lily, being unsure if he should leave her alone in the living room.

''Ellie! Can you play with Lily for a moment?'' Jo asked her daughter as she passed outside her room.

''OK.'' Ellie agreed without hesitation as she had an excuse to take a break from doing her homework. Only then Mac followed Jo to the kitchen. She pulled out two mugs and set the kettle.

''So... what do you want to talk about?'' She asked.

''I want to apply for short-term foster care for Rick and Lily. Until they're placed permanently with a foster family.'' Mac told her openly. She turned around and looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

''For both? Rick and Lily?'' She asked and her frown grew deeper.

''Well, yes. They shouldn't be separated.'' Mac told her.

''That's true.'' Jo agreed.

''I thought I have to tell you that, as I know you care deeply about Lily, but since you don't want to adopt her...''

''Where did you get the idea that I don't want to adopt her?'' Jo interrupted him. Mac looked at her and frowned slightly.

''Well, I talked to Lindsay...'' He admitted honestly. ''She said that you told her you decided against it.''

''I told her I wasn't sure.'' Jo corrected. ''I wanted this decision to be well thought out and to be truly mine.'' She told him. ''I admit that I was fighting with the idea since the very beginning, but now I know it would be very hard for me to say goodbye to Lily. I really grew accustomed to her. I'm sure I'd be able to take a good care of her and help her to deal with trauma. I'm sure that I'd be able to take care of Rick as well.'' Jo told him confidently.

There was a longer moment of silence between them and finally Mac spoke, ''Jo, can I ask you not to do it?''

''What?! Why?''

''I really want to take care of Rick.'' Mac told her, still not looking at her. ''Actually... I really need it right now.''

''What are you saying, Mac?'' Jo asked as she studied his face, but he remained silent. ''OK, I admit it. Rick seems to be getting really attached to you. But what about Lily?''

''I think I'm capable of taking care of her as well.'' Mac stated coldly.

''I'm not saying you aren't. But... she really likes me, Mac.''

''I noticed.'' He murmured. ''You won't step aside, will you?'' He asked with a sigh.

''Why should I?'' Jo asked back with her tone slightly harsher than usual. She waited for him to answer, but he didn't even seem to bother. He wasn't even looking at her as his gaze was fixed on his intertwined fingers. She started to get angry. ''Oh, I get it. I shouldn't do that, because I'm single? You think it won't be good for Lily and Rick to be raised by a single mom? Sure, it probably won't be as an ideal picture compared to you, Christine and two kids... Perfect little family. But you know what? I managed to raise Ellie on my own, I know I'll manage to take care of Lily and Rick, too.'' Jo ended and folded her arms on her chest. Finally Mac looked up at her. She was staring straight ahead and he could easily tell how angry she was.

''Well, that's true. It's better for any kid to have both parents, not only one...'' He started, but she cut him off.

''Honestly, Mac, I really admire your readiness to take care of Lily and Rick, but I'm not sure that you realize how hard it is to be a parent. It will turn your whole life upside down! Are you ready for that?'' Jo asked and fixed her eyes on him as she was challenging him.

''What if I'm not only ready for it but I'm actually looking forward to it?'' Mac asked and Jo frowned slightly upon hearing an unfamiliar note in his voice. ''I mean... Imagine your life without Ellie and Tyler, Jo. Imagine yourself spending every day at work, from early in morning till late at night. Then you come home and there is nobody you can talk to. Nobody waiting for you... Nobody needing you.''

Jo swallowed hard. She had never seen him like that. He sounded really desperate and she felt sorry for him. She knew he was lonely and she really wished for him to be happy. But then, it was hard for her to think that Lily could be taken away from her. She had been resisting the thought that the little girl could actually stay with her but once she had made the decision, she felt it was truly the right one.

''I really want to take care of Lily, Mac.'' Jo stated stubbornly.

''Well, then I guess there is no point for us having this conversation.'' Mac suddenly said and rose to his feet. ''Clearly you're on the other side than me. The only thing we could do is to have someone else decide which one of us will be better to take care of those kids.'' He told her and left the kitchen. Jo was sure he would head for the door, but instead, he turned left.

''Where do you think you're going?'' She asked him, sounding a little harsher than she wanted to.

''I promised Ellie that I'd help her with math.'' He muttered under his breath.

Jo stood alone in the kitchen for a moment, slightly shocked. Then she groaned loudly in frustration. She kicked the stool angrily, which didn't really help and she regretted it instantly, as it only caused her toes to hurt.

. . .

Mac stood in front of the window and it seemed like he was looking out through it, but in reality he was staring dumbly at the raindrops that were going down on the glass surface. It was a very gloomy morning. There was no sign of the sun, it was cold, windy and it was raining. His neck was aching from sleeping on the couch in his office. He wrapped his hands around the mug that he was holding, but the tea he had made himself almost an hour ago was already cold and it didn't bring any comfort.

He heard a quiet tap on the door and he turned around. The last person he would expect to visit him right now just entered his office. Any other time he would be glad to see her. But considering the conversation they had shared last evening and the serious look she had on her face right now he was more than aware that he had nothing to be glad about. Jo moved towards him and leaned back against his desk.

''So I got up early today, I went out into a pouring rain and I drove for almost an hour in heavy traffic.'' She told him in a quiet and calm voice. ''Your turn.'' She added and poked him lightly with her elbow.

''My turn for what?'' Mac asked, confused.

''Well, that's my contribution on making things better between us. What is yours?''

Mac frowned as he got slightly irritated by her forwardness, but as soon as he glanced at her it became clear to him what she was up to. It was her way of showing that she cared about him. Of course, it was like everything she did – a little bit quirky and delivered in a joking tone, but the message was pretty clear. She decided to make the first move. Now he could back off and hide in his shell like he always did, or meet her half way.

''What can I say?'' He asked with a sigh. ''Our last conversation... didn't go at all as I wanted.'' He admitted. ''I'm sorry for that.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Jo nodded.

''You have nothing to worry about. Although I did apply for Rick and Lily being temporally placed with me, there is no chance that I will be granted for it. I'm pretty much sure it will be you.'' Mac said and smiled sadly. She hesitated for a moment.

''I wouldn't be so sure.'' Jo murmured. ''You kind of had a point with me being single.'' She sighed. ''It's always easier for a couple to adopt a kid. If I were a judge, I would say Lily and Rick should stay with you and Christine.'' She admitted honestly.

''Yeah, the only problem is that I'm not applying with Christine.'' Mac told her quietly and he slumped down in his chair. ''I'm applying alone.''

Jo frowned slightly, but then she shrugged her shoulders, ''Does it really make any difference? It's just the legal issue. She'll still be there to help you while I'd be on my own with everything.''

''She won't.'' Mac shook his head. ''She's packing up her stuff at my place as we speak. We broke up, Jo.''

Jo looked at him with her eyes wide open as she wasn't able to comprehend it for a moment. She was sure they got on well with each other. Of course, they had some issues, but that was normal in every relationship. She frowned and thought about the conversation she had with Mac a few days ago. She couldn't help but get the impression that he hadn't told her everything that was bugging him then. He said Christine had a hard time dealing with him being busy at work, but it seemed like it had been more than just regular complaining about him staying too late in his office. Maybe it was that particular case... Suddenly it all made sense to her.

''Christine didn't want to take care of Rick and Lily, did she?'' Jo asked and Mac smiled sadly upon hearing her. It was incredible how she was always able to piece the puzzle together. Nothing could be hidden from her.

''No, she didn't.'' Mac admitted, although he knew he didn't have to, as she already knew the truth.

Jo studied him for a moment as she put all information together in her head. Only then she understood how much taking care of Rick meant to Mac. He clearly staked everything on one card.

''Then I guess we both have quite the same chances.'' She sighed. ''Rather slim ones.''

''I still think that yours are higher.'' Mac murmured. ''You did adopt Ellie while being single, didn't you?''

''Well, yes, but it was completely different with Ellie.'' Jo told Mac. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and she sighed, as she knew he wouldn't let her tell only half of the story. ''As much as I hate to admit it, nobody else wanted her, Mac. She was very sick and with her mother's criminal records... But Lily and Rick... I'm sure they could find a foster family without any difficulties.''

''I guess you're right.'' Mac sighed. ''I don't know who am I kidding. I couldn't take care of two kids anyway.'' He added with a clear resignation in his voice.

''That's not true.'' Jo protested. ''OK, you don't have much experience, but you have a natural talent.'' She told him honestly and he smiled lightly. ''I'm not saying it'd be easy... Hell, I thought I was good at it and last night I was running in circles... If not for you offering your help and watching after Lily, it would have been a disaster, I'm sure.''

''Seems like we make quite a team.'' Mac joked.

''It does, doesn't it?'' Jo agreed with a laughter.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Jo glanced at Mac and saw how tired and sad he looked. Then she thought of how happy he seemed to be while being around Rick and Lily. She placed her hand on his shoulder and wanted to say something, when suddenly Mac's phone started to ring. He pulled it out from his pocket and answered it.

''Taylor... Yes... Yes, of course... No, no, it's not a problem... At noon, I got it.'' He hung up and furrowed his eyebrows. Jo's eyes were fixed on him as she waited for him to say something. ''It was from Judge's Collins office.'' He finally said. ''He wants to see me today at noon.'' He told Jo and she raised her eyebrows. Before she was able to make any comment on that, her phone started to ring.

. . .

**A/N Terribly sorry for the longer than usual break in updating, but life got terribly busy lately.**

**Big big biiiiig hug for Jess for correcting this chapter. Honestly, girl, you rock!**

**Please read and review :)**


	9. Three-legged Race

**Chapter 9: Three-legged Race**

. . .

''So... you're here because of Lily and Rick Cooper.'' Judge Collins murmured as he scanned through the file with his eyes. ''And you applied for the short-term foster care until the adoption proceeding is finalized.'' He added. Then he finally looked at Mac and Jo, who sat in front of him, across his big desk. ''The only thing that raise doubts here is that you used wrong forms. You should fill in those that are for shared foster care.'' He told them.

''Well, the thing is... we're not applying together.'' Mac said slowly.

The judge furrowed his eyebrows and took off his glasses. He looked at Mac, then at Jo, then back at Mac.

''Oh I see... you're not a couple?''

''No.'' Jo and Mac said simultaneously.

''And both of you applied for the short-term foster care of both children?''

''Yes.'' They both confirmed.

''Well, that makes things a little bit more complicated than I thought.'' The judge murmured. He took his fountain pen and started to nervously toy with it as he looked through the files again. After a couple of minutes, which seemed like an eternity, he raised his head and glanced at them again. ''You sure you aren't a couple?'' He asked once more. Mac frowned and Jo almost burst with laughter. ''It would be so much easier if you were. For me.'' He added with a smile. Then he sighed and closed the files. ''So... tell me something more about... the relationship between you two.''

''We're not romantically involved.'' Mac said loud and clear as if he wanted to ensure that the judge got it right this time.

''Yes, detective, I got it.'' The judge smiled.

''We have been working together for almost three years now.'' Jo explained.

''And we're friends.'' Mac added.

''Very good friends.'' Jo specified, glancing at Mac and he nodded.

''Do you spend much time together?'' The judge asked.

''Well, we work together so...'' Mac started.

''Yeah, yeah, but how about after work? I'm asking about your free time.''

''Umm, well...'' Mac hesitated and glanced at Jo but she wasn't looking at him. Instead, her eyes were piercing the judge as if she wanted to read his mind. Suddenly, the corner of her mouth went up. It was barely noticeable, but Mac knew her too well. She was up to something.

'Yes, we spend a lot of time together. My daughter just adores Mac and they get along very well.'' She said casually. ''I don't have many friends in New York because I moved here from Virginia only three years ago...''

''You're from Virginia?'' The judge asked with surprise.

''No. I'm originally from Alabama...'' Jo said with a charming smile, but he cut her off.

''Alabama?! Roll Tide!'' He exclaimed happily. ''I studied there.''

''Really?'' Jo asked, dragging the 'e' a little too long, which caught Mac's attention. Something was telling him she already knew that.

''Yeah, the best years of my life.'' Judge Collins sighed nostalgically. ''Anyway...'' He focused back on the case. ''I don't want to grant the foster care only to one of you and leave the other with nothing... So... how about a slightly unusual solution? Since you're not a couple...'' He made a pause, like he still couldn't believe it and was waiting for one of them to finally admit that they were. But they just shook their heads. ''...but you spend a fair amount of time together, which means the kids won't be separated. I think the best solution would be to grant the short-term foster care over Rick Cooper to Detective Taylor and the short-term foster care over Lily Cooper to Detective Danville.'' He finished and looked at them to see their reaction. ''Unless you want it to be the other way round?'' He asked.

Jo was the first one to get her voice back. ''No, no. It's perfect, but...''

''Can you do that?'' Mac asked with a slight disbelief in his voice.

''Detective Taylor, I can do anything.'' The judge told him with a smile. ''Of course, within the law. If it comes to the short-term foster care, the law is pretty flexible. It won't be that easy with an adoption.'' He warned. ''But for now, we'll see how this solution will play out.'' He added and put on his glasses. ''Any reservations?''

''No.'' Jo and Mac answered simultaneously once more.

''Good. So decision's made.'' He said and signed the form.

. . .

''What the hell just happened in there?!'' Mac muttered in a low voice after he closed the door to judge's office behind them. She looked at Jo and saw her beaming smile and sparks of happiness in her eyes. ''How the hell did you know he studied at the University of Alabama?'' He asked with admiration mixed with disbelief.

''He had a diploma hanging on the wall.'' Jo told him with a laugh.

''Yeah, I saw it too, but I couldn't read it because the letters were too small.''

''I recognized the logo. I have the same on my diploma.'' Jo said proudly.

''Right.'' Mac nodded and smiled at her.

''But it turned out well, no?'' She asked. ''Rick will stay at your place, Lily at mine. We will take turns taking care of them...'' She already started to organize it, but she stopped when she saw Mac's uncertain expression. He seemed to be overwhelmed by the whole situation. ''Isn't it what you wanted?'' She asked him softly.

''Well, yes, but now I'm slightly concerned.'' Mac admitted honestly. ''What if I won't manage to take care of Rick all by myself?''

''But that's the idea – you won't be doing it all by yourself.'' Jo noted. ''We'll do it together. I think it's a perfect solution.''

''If you say so...'' Mac agreed, although slightly reluctantly. Jo glanced at him and offered him an assuring smile.

''So, you're picking Rick up from the hospital today?'' She asked.

''Yes, he should be released around 4 p.m.'' Mac nodded.

''4 p.m.?! Oh my, that leaves us with so little time!'' Jo exclaimed.

''So little time for what?'' Mac asked, crooking his eyebrow at her.

''For shopping!'' She explained and then she caught his hand and pulled him towards his car. But he didn't move.

''Shopping?''

''Yes, shopping! Mac, you have no idea how many different things you need for Rick.'' Jo told him and he sighed as he finally moved from his place. She was probably right; his place was everything but child-friendly. ''I also need a few things for Lily.'' She added.

''I even know where you should start.'' Mac told her as he opened the car door for her.

''Hmm?''

''You need a booster seat for Lily, remember?'' Mac noted. She glanced at him and sighed.

''Yes, I do.'' She agreed. Then she smiled widely. ''See? It's already working.''

. . .

''So... umm... this is my place.'' Mac told Rick. The boy kicked off his shoes and placed them in the corner of the hallway. ''It's not big, but I have a guest room, so it will be your room now.'' Mac continued and Rick nodded.

While Mac took all the groceries bags to the kitchen and started to unpack them, Rick walked slowly across the living room. He looked at the books and different brick-a-bracs that were placed on the furniture.

''Do you want to eat something?'' Mac asked him from the kitchen.

''Umm... no, thank you.'' Rick answered. He took a photo of a young lady in his hand and studied it with his brows furrowed.

''Maybe something to drink?'' Mac asked behind him and Rick turned abruptly. He glanced at the photo he was still holding in his hands, then at Mac, trying to figure out if he was angry at him for touching it but he wasn't.

''No, thanks... Who's this?'' The boy asked as he lifted the photo slightly, indicating that he meant the woman in it.

''That's my wife, Claire.'' Mac answered.

''Where is she?'' Rick asked, looking at his face.

''She died.''

''Oh... was it long time ago?''

''11 years and 7 months.'' Mac answered without hesitation. Rick nodded and looked back at the photo. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

''11 years...'' He murmured quietly. ''I'm only 8.'' Then he raised his head and looked at Mac. ''Are you still sad because of it?''

''Yes. Yes, I am.'' Mac nodded. Then he got lost in his thoughts for a moment. ''But not all the time, as I used to. Now... I'm only sad from time to time.'' He said slowly.

''How come?'' Rick asked, tilting his head to the side.

''Well... I'm trying to think that she wouldn't want me to be sad. She loved me and when you love someone you want this person to be happy.'' He explained slowly and Rick nodded his understanding.

''Yeah but you still miss her, right?''

''Yes, I do. Everyday, and I think this feeling won't ever pass.''

Rick nodded again, then glanced at the photo once more and sighed.

''She's very pretty. My mom...'' He swallowed hard, but managed to continue. ''...was very pretty, too.''

Mac smiled sadly at him. He knew very well how hard it was to use past tense while speaking of loved ones. Rick placed the photo back on the shelf and looked again at Mac. He scratched his head a bit, something clearly on his mind. Finally he said, ''I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' Mac asked, somehow surprised by his statement.

''For that you lost your wife.''

It was then that Mac felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't say anything because of the large lump that was forming in his throat. He placed his arm around Rick's shoulder, led him to the couch and they both sat down. Finally, when Mac managed to calm down his emotions, he spoke, ''Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?''

''Not really, no.'' Rick shook his head.

''How about we watch something?'' Mac asked as he turned the TV on.

''OK.'' Rick agreed happily. ''What do you usually watch?''

''I like Animal Planet and Discovery Channel...'' Mac started, then he glanced at Rick. ''But if you want to watch some cartoons or... I don't know, something else... then that's fine with me.''

''Nah. Discovery Channel is OK.'' Rick told him with a smile.

''Alright then.'' Mac smiled back and easily found the right channel. ''Oh, 'How It's Made' is on. Have you ever seen it?''

''Nope.'' Rick shook his head.

''I think it's quite interesting.'' Mac said. He felt how Rick moved slightly towards him to make himself more comfortable.

As they watched it together, Rick started to ask more and more questions. To most of them, Mac knew answers, but some of them were pretty clever and he made mental notes to look for them later.

Finally, after two episodes, Mac decided it was about time for Rick to go to bed. Although slightly reluctantly, Rick agreed on this.

''Do you need some help?'' Mac asked with hesitation, when he showed the way to the bathroom to Rick.

''No, thanks, I'll manage.'' Rick told him.

''OK. Here….your new Pj's.'' Mac said as he gave it to him. Rick took a look at it as he studied the robots that were printed all over them, and Mac ran his hand through his hair, suddenly wondering if it was a good choice. ''Jo helped me pick them out. There were so many patterns: robots, cars... rockets, I believe.''

''To be honest... The most important thing is that it won't scratch.'' Rick told him slowly and Mac laughed slightly at his comment.

''Well, it shouldn't.'' He said as he felt the fabric.

''No, no, it shouldn't. It's soft. Thanks.'' He said and smiled at Mac.

''OK. So call me if you need anything.''

After a while, Rick exited the bathroom and Mac walked him to the guest room that was now his bedroom.

''I know it's nothing special...'' Mac told him, but Rick cut him off.

''It's fine. I like the bedclothes.'' He said with a shy smile.

''Really? That's good.'' Mac gladdened. ''So, I'll wake you up around 7 a.m. tomorrow. We'll eat breakfast and I'll drop you off to Jo's place. You'll stay there with her and Lily until I come back from work.''

''OK.'' Rick nodded.

Mac studied him for a moment longer until finally he asked, ''You're going to be fine... sleeping alone, right?''

''Sure.'' Rick nodded.

''OK... If you need anything, I'll be just in the next room.''

''OK.'' Rick answered and rolled onto his side as he wrapped himself with the duvet until it almost covered his head. Mac watched him for a moment, then he turned the lights off and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

. . .

''Oh my gosh, Mac. 8:30 means 8:30. Half past 8. Not 8:05 or 8:10.'' Jo complained as she opened the door. Then she instantly turned around and Mac got an impression that she was heading back to the bedroom.

''Good morning to you, too.'' He joked upon her reaction. ''You're my favorite morning grump.'' He would never admit that he wanted to make her smile but he did. It would make his long day at work much easier to bear. But it seemed there was no chance to witness her smile this morning. He sighed slightly. ''We brought you croissants. Does it make things look any better for me?''

''Hardly.'' Jo murmured. ''But thank you.'' She added and took the paper bag from him. Then she glanced at Rick who was standing slightly behind Mac as he listened to their conversation. ''Hi, Rick.'' Jo told him with a smile and reached out to playfully ruffle his hair, but her hand froze in the air as she saw him frown. With a little sigh she decided to pat his shoulder instead. ''I'll make us something to drink.'' She said and disappeared in the kitchen.

''Take off your jacket.'' Mac told Rick and then helped him hang his jacket. While Rick was taking off his shoes, Mac moved across the hallway and saw Lily walking barefoot out of the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and yawned widely.

''Ahh, there she is. Another sleeping beauty.'' Mac said loudly enough for her to hear him. She gave him a beaming smile and rushed towards him. ''At least one girl's happy to see me today.'' He murmured before she reached him. He picked her up and she smiled at him again.

''Hi!'' She squealed happily.

''Hi.'' Mac answered, smiling unconsciously. ''Aren't your feet cold, sweetheart?'' He asked touching her foot lightly, noticing in wonder how tiny it was.

''Nope.'' Lily shook her head, which made her curls bounce.

''Don't you have any socks?'' Mac asked again.

''I have... somewhere...'' Lily answered, furrowing her little brows. Mac chuckled upon hearing her. It seemed that living with Jo had an impact on her already. He heard Rick entering the living room and he turned slightly to make it possible for Lily to see him. He seemed to be a little bit intimidated, maybe even lost, because of being in a new place. But his features visibly lit up as he saw his little sister.

''Ricki!'' Lily squealed even more than the last time. Mac put her down and she hugged Rick by the waist. Then she pulled away slightly and looked up at him. ''Are you going to stay?'' She asked.

''I am.'' He confirmed.

''And you?'' Lily asked, looking up at Mac this time.

''I have to go to work.'' Mac told her and she pouted her lower lip in a sad expression. ''But Jo will stay with you and I'll be back after work.''

''Oh... OK.'' She said. Then her eyes lit up and she turned to Rick again. ''I'll show you what Jo gave me yesterday!'' She told him with excitement and pulled his hand, forcing him to follow her to the bedroom.

Mac smiled little upon seeing them, and then he decided to go Jo and find out why she was so grumpy today. He entered the kitchen and saw how she was trying to set a coffeemaker.

''Stupid thing...'' She mumbled under her breath.

He leaned against the fridge and watched her for a moment. She fussed with it a little more and finally slapped it with the palm of her hand. Mac raised his brows at it, as much to his surprise it started to work after it.

''Don't mess with me today...'' Jo murmured. He chuckled slightly, which made her turn to face him. He had to admit there was something utterly fascinating to see this usually cheerful woman with a face as black as a thundercloud for a change.

''Are you really that mad because I came up a little earlier?'' Mac asked shyly. ''I didn't want just to drop by and have to rush to work the very next minute.'' He explained.

''I'm sorry.'' Jo said with a sigh. ''No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just... tired. I fell asleep at dawn and it felt like you showed up just a second after I closed my eyes.''

''You didn't sleep for most of the night? Why?'' Mac asked with concern. Only then it struck him. ''Did Lily have nightmares again?''

''She has them every single night.'' Jo said sadly and turned away from him, making herself busy with preparing coffee for them. ''But last night was particularly bad – I couldn't calm her down for over an hour...'' Her voice trailed off and she stopped what she was doing. Mac moved closer to her and spotted a small tear rolling down her cheek.

''Jo...'' He said softly and smiled sadly at her. She quickly wiped the tear away with the back of her hand.

''I'm sorry, I just...'' She sighed deeply. ''It's so heart-wrenching. She's only four... She should be happy as a bee and up to mischief. Instead she can't sleep at night, as she dreams about her parents being killed.'' Despite Jo's effort to stop herself from crying, she shed a few more tears. He knew she didn't want to cry in front of Lily, but all those emotions had to find their outlet at some point. He didn't say anything, only put his arm around her, gently turned her around and pulled her closer. She put her arm around his neck and sighed deeply. ''It's so unfair.''

''I know.'' He said quietly while stroking her hair. ''But now we have little power to change it. Just think about it – we have at least couple of weeks, if not months. We can make it all better for her and for Rick.''

''You really think so?'' She asked with a quiet sniff. He smiled lightly upon hearing her. She sounded so much like Lily right now. She needed to be calmed down and assured that everything would be alright.

''Well, I'm not saying that they will recover easily after such trauma. God, I don't think they will ever recover completely. It will stay with them for the rest of their lives...'' He stated in a sad voice. ''But... if we make it at least any better, then it will be something.''

''Yeah...'' Jo nodded a little, then she pulled back slowly. ''Yeah, I think you're right.'' She brushed her hand over her cheeks, wiping away all signs of her tears. ''So I'm comforting Lily, you're comforting me... Who's gonna comfort you?'' She asked and he smiled when he heard that her usual playful tone was back.

''I don't need to be comforted.'' He answered and shook his head slightly.

''Everyone needs it. Once in a while.'' She told him and looked him in the eye. Their gaze met and he smiled, understanding the message she silently was sending him. He knew that if he ever needed comfort, she would be the first person he would turn to. If not the only one.

All of sudden Jo furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head slightly.

''Do I hear Ellie?'' She asked and Mac listened out. Indeed, it was Ellie's voice coming out from the living room. ''El!'' Jo shouted.

''Yeah?!''

''Come here for a second, please!''

Ellie entered the kitchen after a moment and glanced at her mom doubtfully.

''What have I done this time?'' She asked with a sigh. Mac chuckled slightly upon hearing her and she looked at him. ''Oh, hi there, Mac.'' She added with a smile.

''Hello, Ellie.''

''Ellie, shouldn't you be getting ready for school? You're gonna be late.'' Jo told her.

''Well... I only have 40 minutes, I'm not gonna make it anyway, so how about I just skip the first lesson?'' Ellie offered with a sweet smile. Jo narrowed her eyes at her and studied her for a moment.

''What do you have first?''

''Umm... math.'' Ellie admitted with a sigh and felt how the chances for her plan to be successful just drastically dwindled away.

''Oh, what a coincidence!'' Jo mocked. ''Hurry up and you're gonna make it.''

''Mom!'' Ellie complained in a high-pitched voice. ''I'm gonna be late! I can't be late, because then I'll end up being tested!''

''Well, you should have woken up earlier then.'' Jo noted.

''So, why haven't you woken me up earlier?'' Ellie bit back.

''Oh, alright. I'll keep in mind that you're such a baby you can't set up an alarm by yourself when you ask me to go to a party next time.'' Jo said calmly and Mac shook his head slightly as he was truly impressed by her retort. But Ellie was far from that. She let out a loud groan and made the last attempt.

''I don't have any time to eat and you can't tell me to go to school without breakfast. It's the most important meal of a day and it's unhealthy...''

''Ellie, for Christ's sake! I'm not going to write you an excuse note for this one.'' Jo told her in a slightly harsher tone and Mac was able to see that she was running out of patience.

''I have an idea.'' He interjected. ''I can give you a lift to school on my way to work, Ellie.'' He offered. ''I think we could even have enough time to grab a sandwich or something in the deli around the corner.'' He added as he checked his watch. ''But you have to get dressed really quickly.'' He warned.

''Oh...'' Ellie hesitated for a moment, but then she glanced at her mom and she made a quick decision. ''OK, I'll be double quick!'' She said and rushed out of the kitchen.

''I owe you one.'' Jo told him with a light smile and then rolled her eyes. ''Gosh, how come they are all cute and cuddly and suddenly, snap! They're teenagers and you catch yourself plotting how to kill them and leave no trace behind.'' Jo said and shook her head, making Mac laugh. ''I hope she won't give you any trouble.'' She added seriously.

''I'm sure she won't.'' Mac assured her and took a sip of his coffee.

''Come on, let's check what Lily and Rick are doing.'' Jo told him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the living room. They found Lily and Rick playing with building blocks on the carpet. Jo noticed how Rick glanced at them and shifted slightly, clearly still feeling a little uneasy, whereas Lily was completely absorbed by them. Jo smiled upon seeing her. Most of the time she seemed very comfortable at Jo's place, being around her, Mac and Ellie.

Jo glanced at Mac and saw his frown as he was watching Rick, obviously noticing his behavior as well. She rubbed his back lightly and he looked at her.

''He'll be fine, no worries. He just needs a little more time to get used to the new situation.'' She told him quietly.

''I hope.'' Mac murmured. ''Will you be fine with both of them?'' He asked slightly hesitant.

''Of course I will!'' Jo assured him. Then she walked to the couch and sat down. She placed her mug on the coffee table and reached out to tickle Lily's neck to get her attention. ''Hey, pet, you're not going to get dressed today?'' She asked with a smile.

''Nope.'' Lily answered.

''How about breakfast? Aren't you hungry?''

''Nope.'' She repeated.

''That's a shame... Mac brought chocolate croissants. I guess I'll have to eat them all by myself...'' Jo sighed with mocked drama.

''Chocolate?'' Lily asked as she looked up at Jo and Mac laughed quietly. Of course, he could predict that part would catch her attention.

''I'm ready!'' Ellie announced behind their backs and they both turned around.

''OK, then. So I guess we have to get going.'' Mac said and sighed a little. He moved towards Ellie and held her backpack for her while she put on her jacket.

''Wait!'' Jo stopped them suddenly. She quickly walked to them and hugged Ellie. ''Good luck with math, girl.'' She told her.

''Thanks.'' Ellie murmured and hugged her back. When Jo let go of her daughter, she looked at Mac. Their eyes stayed fixed at each other a little longer than usual. It flashed through Mac's mind to lean towards Jo and give her a kiss on the cheek. For some strange reason he found it to be the oddly right thing to do. But then... it felt out of place at the same time. Before he could make up his mind, Ellie spoke, ''Not that we were in a hurry, but...''

''OK, OK, we're going.'' He said quickly.

''See you in the evening.'' Jo told him with a smile and he murmured something unintelligibly in response before leaving her apartment.

. . .

**A/N Terribly sorry for not updating this one for a while, but I got caught up by another idea and started another story. Multitasking is my middle name, but no worries, I always try to finish what I've started.**

**Big hug for Jessica for correcting this one so quickly despite being busy - if you ever had something written in Polish and need proof-reading, then you know to whom you should turn, right? ;)**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	10. Memory

**Chapter 10: Memory**

. . .

After two weeks they had it pretty much worked out. Mac had managed to set their shifts in such a way that one of them was always able to take care of the kids. They took turns, sometimes staying at Jo's place, sometimes at Mac's. Actually, the only thing that wasn't convenient was that they lived quite far away from each other. At times when Mac got called on during the night, he had to drag the barely conscious Rick to Jo's place, which didn't make him happy at all. That's why when Ellie had a slumber party at one of her school friends', Jo offered Mac to stay at her place for a night. Rick slept in Ellie's room, while Mac slept on the couch. And that night, around midnight, Jo had been called on to the crime scene. Mac couldn't really sleep that night, as he had been concerned that Lily would have a nightmare and he wouldn't be able to calm her down. But much to his surprise, not long after Jo had left, Lily came into the living room and curled herself on the couch next to him. He couldn't sleep then, either, as he had been afraid that he would squash her when he turns over or that she would fall off the couch. So he kept awake while she slept calmly. That was the first night Lily peacefully slept through 'till late morning.

Mac smiled at the recollection. He was now sitting on the couch in Jo's living room, skipping through channels and waiting for her to come back from work. She texted him earlier, telling him she would be back around 5 p.m. Finally, he heard the key being turned in the lock.

''Hi.'' Mac greeted her with a smile as soon as she entered the apartment.

''Hi.'' Jo answered and smiled back, although not as wide as she usually did. ''Where are the kids?'' She asked while she took of her leather boots.

''They're playing some computer game in Ellie's room.''

''Oh, Ellie's back already?'' Jo asked, pleasantly surprised.

''Her art class got cancelled.'' Mac answered, watching Jo. Her movements weren't as vigorous as usual. And when she bumped into a small, round table, Mac became sure that she was deathly tired.

''So everybody's home, hmm?'' She asked jokingly, approaching the coach and dropping her bag next to it. Mac smiled upon hearing her. She probably had no idea how nice it sounded in his head. Jo slumped down on the couch next to him and sighed deeply.

''A long day, huh?'' He asked, looking at her.

''Yeah... We were processing evidence for 5 hours without any breaks.'' She murmured.

''Did you find anything?'' Mac asked out of curiosity.

''Enough to lock the killer up.'' Jo answered. ''How was your day?''

''It was nice.'' Mac told her, still smiling unconsciously. ''After breakfast we went to the park. The weather was really nice and we had some fun. Lily wanted cotton candy, so I bought her some. That was a rather bad decision, as she ended up all sticky and I barely managed to wash her up after we returned...'' His voice trailed off as he suddenly became aware that Jo was unusually quiet. He glanced down at her and noticed her head was strangely lowered to her chest and slightly leaned against his shoulder. He tilted his head slowly and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she had passed out. He frowned lightly; getting a little concerned, as he thought it was impossible to fall asleep on the spot like that. But before he could decide if he should check Jo's vital signs, Ellie entered the living room.

''Oh, mom, you're...'' She started, but stopped as Mac looked at her and she saw his expression.

''What is it?'' She asked as she came closer.

''I don't know.'' Mac hesitated. ''One moment she was talking to me and the other...''

''Don't worry, it's normal.'' Ellie told him calmly.

''It is?'' Mac asked surprised.

''Yup. She's taking a power nap.'' Ellie explained quietly. ''You better not wake her up or she'll be grumpy as hell,'' she warned. Mac glanced down at Jo once again as he felt slightly uncomfortable not being able to move even a bit.

''Does it take long?''

''Nah.'' Ellie shook her head. ''20 minutes tops.'' She told him and went back to her room.

Mac sighed. At work Jo was always full of energy, even when everybody else was running on fumes. He couldn't quite recall seeing her this tired and for some strange reason, it had never occurred to him that she needed her batteries to be charged as well as everyone else's. He looked down at her and smiled lightly at the sight of her head leaning against his shoulder. He wanted to see her face, so he slowly reached his hand out in order to brush a strand of her hair off her face, but before he touched her, the sudden noise in the room spooked him and made him stop.

''Jooo!'' Lily squealed happily upon seeing Jo's bag that was lying next to the couch.

''Lily, shhh!'' Mac hushed her and she froze, rooted to the spot. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and moved slowly to the couch. She climbed onto it and then onto Mac's lap to take a better look at Jo. Mac held her with his one hand, as he was afraid that she would fall towards Jo and wake her up.

''Is she sick?'' Lily asked sadly, keeping her voice as down as possible.

''No, she's just tired.'' Mac told her.

''Oh, OK.'' Lily nodded. He thought she would slide down from his lap and walk away, but she just made herself more comfortable in a clear attempt to wait until Jo woke up. Mac sighed. Now he couldn't move at all. As he did, Lily looked up at him and he had no other choice than to admit that he was completely hopeless when it came to those big, blue eyes. He encircled her with his arm and they both patiently and quietly waited for Jo to wake up.

When she finally opened her eyes and pulled away slightly, she was surprised to see Lily sitting on Mac's lap.

''Hiiii!'' She exclaimed happily and reached out her arms towards Jo.

''Hi, honey.'' Jo told her with laughter and leaned forward to hug her. ''Did you miss me?''

''A little.'' Lily admitted.

Mac smiled upon hearing her. Then suddenly, when Jo's hair tickled his neck, he became aware of her closeness. With his next breath, he smelled a nice, fruity scent. He was sure it wasn't perfumes, as it was barely noticeable. Rather shower gel or shampoo. He took another breath and let the smell invade his nostrils once more.

Jo let go of Lily and pulled away. She looked at Mac and smiled.

''Sorry, I crashed without warning.'' She told him with a little embarrassment.

''Ellie told me it happens to you sometimes'' Mac said with a smirk.

''Yeah, sometimes it's the only way to bounce back after a long day.'' She sighed and stretched her neck. ''Now I'm hungry.'' She announced. ''I'm going to make a fruit salad. Will you help me?'' She asked Lily and she nodded enthusiastically.

Jo stood up and picked up Lily from Mac's lap. She lowered her to the floor and slowly walked to the kitchen, with Lily jumping in circles around her. Before she left the room, she turned her head and sent Mac a warm smile over the shoulder. Then she almost bumped into Rick.

''Hi, Ricki.'' She told him. He barely looked at her and moved out of her way.

''Hi.'' He said politely.

Mac could see how Jo's shoulder sagged slightly, but she didn't make another attempt to approach him. Instead, she turned around the corner and disappeared into the kitchen. He let out a little sigh while witnessing the scene. Even though Rick was getting more and more accustomed to Jo, Mac could still tell that he wasn't feeling completely comfortable around her.

He had to admit that he understood it. He himself remembered being slightly overwhelmed by her bubbly personality at first - her silly banter, her teasing and her quirky ways to make him spill his guts out. It was something completely new to him. No one in the lab took the liberty of doing something like this. Well maybe Stella sometimes, but even she had done it only to some limits, which Jo seemed to exceed on more than one occasion. But then, her charm would let her get away with almost everything. It didn't take him long to get used to it, though. To understand that it was all done out of caring which he found even more adorable.

But Rick wasn't quite there yet. Jo was very patient with him, as she didn't put any pressure on him, waiting for him to be ready. Mac knew that sooner or later he would.

He heard Jo saying something in an unnaturally low voice, which caused Lily to burst out laughing. Without really thinking, he got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame as he watched how Jo was preparing a salad under Lily's scrutiny.

''What's this?'' Lily asked as she pointed at the kiwi.

''Which one? The green one? It's a kiwi.'' Jo told her. ''You've never eaten it?'' She asked, but before Lily had a chance to answer, Rick suddenly spoke somewhere close to Mac.

''She has eaten it before. Mom gave those to us.'' He said and walked past Mac. Hearing his oddly cold voice Jo put the knife down, turned around and looked at him. Rick glared at his sister and asked virulently, ''don't you remember?'' Lily shot him an unsure glance and slowly shook her head. ''How can you not remember?'' He asked angrily. ''You have to remember!'' He shouted and shook Lily by her shoulders like she was a toy that wasn't working properly.

''Rick...'' Jo said in a futile attempt to calm him down, but he didn't seem to notice her.

''Do you even remember mom?!'' Rick asked again, even more angrily and Jo was able to see how Lily's eyes welled up with tears.

''Rick, let go of her.'' Mac told him and gently but firmly moved him away from Lily. But it was too late as she started to cry and ran out of the kitchen.

''Rick!'' Jo gasped. ''Why did you do that?'' She asked reproachfully, but he pursed his lips and fixed his gaze at the wall to his right.

''Rick, you really shouldn't...'' Mac started, but he wasn't able to finish, as Rick turned on his heel and left the kitchen without saying a word.

Jo glanced at Mac and sighed. ''Lily or Rick?'' She asked.

''Lily...'' Mac murmured. He was too angry with Rick at the moment to deal with him and too worried about Lily. He walked out from the kitchen to look for her. He found her in Jo's bedroom. She was lying on the bed, curled up, with her face pressed into Jo's pillow. He sat on the bed next to her.

''Hey, Lily... sweetie... Don't cry.'' He asked quietly and gently stroked her hair. Upon hearing his voice, Lily raised her head and looked at him.

''I really forgot about those green things.'' She said sadly, wiping her own tears and rubbing her eyes.

''What green things?'' Mac asked, slightly confused.

''Kiwis.'' She said and sniffed a little.

''Aaah.'' Mac nodded with understanding. ''Come here.'' He told her and she moved closer to him. He placed her on his lap and hugged her.

''But I remember mom. I really do.'' Lily said quietly. ''I remember she cuddled me. Like you and Jo do. And she sang to me.'' She added and sniffed again. Not letting go of her, Mac reached to the nightstand and took a tissue from the box. He held it for her and helped her blow her nose. ''Why is Rick mad at me?'' Lily asked when she was done.

''He isn't mad at you. He's just upset.'' Mac told her.

''But he yelled at me.'' Lily said in a complaining tone.

''I know. He shouldn't.'' Mac said softly. He rocked her slightly for a while, and then he looked down at her. ''Are we going back to the kitchen?'' He asked.

''No.'' Lily protested firmly and clung to him.

''OK.'' Mac agreed. He gently cuddled her head to his chest and rocked her some more.

''Can you tell me a story?'' She asked him in a little voice.

''A story? What kind of story?'' Mac asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

''I don't know.'' Lily said and looked at him. ''Don't you know any?'' She asked with disappointment evident in her voice.

''Well... I know one about a princess.'' He started. ''She lived in a penthouse and...''

''Where?'' Lily interrupted him.

''On the top floor of a very tall building.'' Mac explained.

''Oh. OK.''

''She spent all of her time painting her nails, reading colorful magazines and watching MTV. And then one day...''

''What kind of story is this?'' Lily cut him off again and looked at him with a frown.

''A modern one.'' Mac said hesitantly.

''Oh well...'' Lily sighed.

. . .

Jo waited a while before following Rick. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. His arms were crossed on his chest and he was staring right ahead. She sat next to him and eyed him for a moment.

''Rick... what's going on?'' She finally asked softly.

''Nothing.'' He answered stubbornly, not even looking at her.

''Doesn't seem like nothing to me. You made your sister cry.'' Jo said, trying not to sound accusingly. She moved closer to him and reached out her hand, wanting to touch his arm and get his attention but he just jerked away.

''Leave me alone!'' He yelled, glaring at her. ''You're not my mom!''

Jo withdrew her hand instantly. She tried not to feel hurt, as it wasn't really about her right now but it wasn't easy to keep her emotions in check. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

''No, I'm not.'' She told him quietly. ''But it doesn't mean I don't care about you.'' She added, but there was no reaction. Rick was facing away and pretending he didn't hear her. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' She asked encouragingly.

''No.'' Rick answered without any hesitation. ''I want you to leave me alone.''

''Fair enough.'' She said and rose from the couch. ''If you change your mind, I'll be in the kitchen'' she added. Then she looked at him for a little while before she turned around and left.

She decided to look for Mac in order to make sure he was doing fine at calming down Lily. She quietly walked to her bedroom door and stopped right behind them. She didn't hear any crying, not even sobbing, only Mac's quiet voice. He was telling Lily about some prince who drove his white Mercedes around to the tallest building in Manhattan and had to climb up the stairs, as the elevator was broken. She smiled slightly and decided not to disturb them. She moved back to the kitchen and got back to preparing a fruit salad. She peeled mango and cut it into pieces, then cut a big amount of strawberries in halves, eating more than a few during the process.

She was just about to start with a pineapple when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rick entering the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and looked at her but when she turned to face him, his eyes dropped to the floor.

''I'm sorry.'' He murmured. She didn't say anything, so he looked at her. ''Are you mad?'' He asked in a little voice.

''No.'' Jo shook her head.

''I didn't mean to say it.'' He admitted shyly.

''I know.'' She said softly.

''I just... Sometimes I think... that I don't remember her.'' He said with a quiet sniff. ''My mom.'' He clarified, although Jo was more than aware whom he meant. ''I don't want to forget her and I don't want Lily to forget her.'' He said brokenly and Jo noticed how his eyes got glossy. She crouched down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

''You won't forget her.'' She assured him.

''I barely remember her voice.'' He complained. ''Or her eyes. And dad...''

''That's because our memory works like this.'' Jo explained to him calmly. ''You still have photos and movies to remember those details but you'll never forget your mom and dad. You'll never forget how much they loved you.''

''Are you sure?'' Rick asked brokenly, fighting the tears.

''One hundred percent sure.'' Jo answered and slowly pulled him closer. She hugged him and after a moment, she felt his little body tense up slightly and he finally hugged her back. She slowly let go of him when he pulled away. ''Are you feeling any better?'' She asked and smiled at him warmly.

''Yeah.'' He nodded and wiped his face with a sleeve of his jumper. ''Is Lily... crying because of me?''

''Not anymore.'' Jo told him honestly. He nodded lightly, understanding what she meant.

''I have to say sorry to her. I didn't want to make her cry.''

''I know.'' Jo assured Rick. He finally looked up at her and their eyes met. ''Sometimes when we're upset, we hurt other people, usually those who are the closest to us. That's why it's always better to talk about what's eating us before it's too much.'' Jo told him and he nodded again. Then she stood up, took a pineapple and showed it to him. ''Do you have any idea how to cut it?'' She asked in order to bend his attention to something else.

''No...'' Rick shook his head slowly. ''But I'm sure Mac has.'' He added with a smile.

''I guess you're right.'' Jo told him with a laugh.

. . .

As Rick correctly predicted, Mac didn't have a slightest problem with cutting the pineapple. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, took the biggest knife and with no time, the pineapple joined the rest of fruit in the bowl. Then Jo mixed all fruit together and added some thick, purple liquid.

''What's that?'' Lily asked, utterly fascinated by the color it gave to the salad.

''It's blueberry sauce.'' Jo told him.

''Umm...'' Mac made a strange sound, like he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue.

''What?'' Jo asked him, but he just shook his head and muttered 'never mind'. She frowned slightly and tilted his head. ''What?'' She asked again, more persistently this time.

''I'm allergic to blueberries.'' Mac said quietly. ''But don't worry, I...'' He added quickly. Jo rolled her eyes upon hearing him.

''I know that!'' She said. ''That's why I put a little aside for you before adding the sauce.'' She told him and gave him a small bowl. He glanced inside, then at her. He had to have a strange expression as Jo frowned again and asked, ''you want to add in something?''

''No, no. It's... it's perfect.'' He said and smiled at her.

''Oh right, so shall we move to the living room?'' Jo asked and took the big bowl of salad and four small ones. While in the living room, she placed it on the coffee table and turned around. ''I'll be right back,'' She said and left the room.

She went to Ellie's room and knocked on the door. There was no invitation, so she pushed it open and saw her daughter sitting on the bed with her earphones in. She gently touched her shoulder and Ellie looked up at her, as Jo indicated that she wanted her to take the earphones out for a moment. Ellie winced slightly, but complied.

''You want some fruit salad, hon?'' She asked.

''No, thanks, I'm not hungry.'' Ellie answered and wanted to put her earphones back in, but Jo stopped her. ''Maybe you'll join us in the living room? We can do something fun.'' Jo offered.

''Like what?'' Ellie asked and Jo slightly furrowed her eyebrows at the clear irony in her voice.

''I don't know... play something... or watch something...'' Jo hesitated.

''I have tons of homework to do.'' Ellie told her and put her earphones back in.

''OK.'' Jo sighed and moved away.

Before she left the room, she heard Ellie's voice, ''close the door behind you, please.''

. . .

**A/N Soooo, yeah, I'm finally back with this one. Terribly sorry for not updating it for a while. I hope now it will be updated more regularly, although life is life and I'm not making any promises...**

**Again many thanks to Jessica ( csinyfan28) who beta-read it, correct all my mistakes and provided very needed feedback. I guess chapter "anniversary" is a good occasion to say that I really love working with you :)**

**As always, if you have any thoughts, please share.**


	11. Duck, Duck, Goose

**Chapter 11: Duck, Duck, Goose**

. . .

Jo entered the living room and saw how Lily dragged the chair to the window. She climbed on it and pulled Mac's suit jacket to get his attention, but he was too absorbed in a phone conversation. Jo smiled lightly and walked towards them. She picked up Lily from the chair and moved her to the couch.

''He's talking and talking...'' Lily sighed.

''He's working, darling.'' Jo answered.

''He said something about the skull smashed with a hammer.'' Lily said. ''What does that mean?''

Jo glanced at Mac and frowned. He was talking about the brain damage now. She quickly grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV.

''Oh look! Your favorite cartoon is on.'' She said in order to divert Lily's attention. Much to her relief, 'My Little Pony' seemed to be much more interesting than the incomprehensible things Mac was saying.

''Yeah, I can imagine that the crime scene is a bloody mess, but you have to process everything.'' Mac said slightly louder and Jo rolled her eyes.

''I'll be right back.'' She said and rose to her feet. She caught Mac's hand and pulled him away from the window and through the living room. She opened the door to her bedroom and made him go inside with a little push. He turned around and looked at her with his eyes wide open. He didn't seem to pay any attention to the voice on the other end of the line. Jo smirked and moved back, closing the door behind her.

''Hey, Mac? Are you there?'' Danny asked, as Mac suddenly went silent.

''Yeah, I am. Continue'' Mac told him. He sat at the edge of Jo's bed, but then he rose almost instantly as he felt like he had done something inappropriate. He listened to Danny's disquisition on the case and at the same time, he moved towards the chest of drawers. He automatically reached for the bottle of perfume. He quickly put it down and touched the silk scarf that was lying next to it. It slipped smoothly through his fingers and for a brief moment, Mac wondered if it had the smell of the perfume. The jewelry box was opened so he took a look inside and admired Jo's collection. He imagined her going through it every morning in order to choose what to wear and he smiled. He slowly traced one of her necklaces with his fingers as he recalled seeing it on her a couple of times. It was nice. Silver and decorative. Slightly long, going down her cleavage, between her... He shook his head and moved his hand away. He turned towards the window and tried to focus on Danny's words.

. . .

When Jo went back into the living room, she sat down on the couch next to Lily and they watched cartoons. After a couple of minutes, the front door flew open and Ellie stormed into the apartment.

''Hey, El.'' Jo greeted her. ''How was school?''

''Terrific.'' Ellie muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jo furrowed her eyebrows and rose from the couch.

''You want me to make you something to eat?'' She asked.

''No thanks, I'm not hungry.'' Ellie answered, grabbed her bag and walked to her room without even looking at Jo. Only a second later, Rick came out from Ellie's room.

''Ellie threw me out.'' He complained. ''She said she has tons of homework to do.''

''I bet she does.'' Jo told him. ''You can watch 'My Little Pony' with us.'' She offered.

''Great...'' Rick sighed.

''Come on. We can do something more fun when it finishes.'' Jo told him with laughter.

When Mac left Jo's bedroom, he found the three of them sitting on the couch watching TV.

''What was that about? Why did you lock me in your bedroom?'' Mac asked with a confused expression all over his face.

''What's blunt force trauma?'' Lily fired a question, fixing her eyes on him.

''Oh...'' He gasped, as he understood.

''Yup.'' Jo said and smiled at him. ''You have to be more careful.''

''Right.'' Mac nodded. ''I wasn't really thinking...''

''It's OK. Can you watch them for a moment? I need to talk to Ellie.''

''Sure.'' Mac said and took a place between Lily and Rick on the couch.

Jo left the living room and moved to Ellie's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She sighed and pushed the door open.

Ellie was sitting on the bed, reading some textbook.

''I'm studying.'' She said without even raising her head. It was rare that she would come from school and start studying right away. Usually Jo had to remind her about homework a couple of times until it got really late and Ellie had no other choice than to start doing it.

''El, can you talk to me, please?'' Jo persuaded as she sat down on the bed next to Ellie. ''I know that something is bothering you, but I won't be able to help you unless you tell me what it is.'' She stated calmly.

Ellie looked at her and put her book away. She eyed her mother for a moment and hesitated a little.

''Fine.'' She said with a sigh. ''I overheard our neighbors the other day. You know, those two old ladies from the 5th floor?'' Jo nodded, even though she wasn't really sure where Ellie was heading with this. ''They were both in awe of you and Mac... and your new family.'' Jo smirked, as she imagined what was going on in their heads as they were gossiping about the changes at the Danville's.

''They said that Lily is as pretty as you, but she has Mac's eyes. And Rick has your hair...'' Ellie continued, as her voice became an odd, bitter tone.

Jo chuckled slightly as it had never occurred to her. But, indeed, Lily and Rick could be easily mistaken for her and Mac's biological children. Ellie didn't share Jo's amusement, though. She looked up at her mom seriously with her brows furrowed.

''It's kinda funny, don't you think?'' Jo asked hesitantly.

''Yea, it is...'' Ellie admitted with hesitation. ''But... what about me?'' She asked and Jo sent her a questioning look, as she didn't understand at first. ''I really don't fit in that picture.'' She explained sadly.

''Ellie... what are you talking about?'' Jo asked her softly as she tilted her head and looked into her daughter's eyes.

''From the outside, the four of you look like a perfect little family. And me? It's obvious that I'm not your biological daughter or Mac's.'' Ellie explained. Jo frowned more upon hearing her. When Ellie was little, it bothered her to no end. But lately she had seemed to be over it and hasn't brought up this topic for quite a while. ''I guess that for other people it looks like I'm your au pair from some poor, Third World country.'' She added bitterly and turned her head away, as she didn't want her mom to see the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

''Oh, El...'' Jo sighed. ''Honestly, who cares what people say or think? What matters is that we are happy the way we are, no?'' Jo asked and waited for Ellie to answer, but she remained silent. ''Ellie, look at me.''

''And are you happy, mom?'' Ellie asked with a trembling voice. ''Do you regret that you adopted me? Without me now it would be so much... better for you.''

''Hon... have you lost your mind?'' Jo asked with laughter, but when she saw that Ellie didn't even smile, she got serious as well. ''I've never regretted adopting you and I never will. Nothing will change that.'' Jo assured Ellie and she finally looked at her. ''You know that, darling. I can't even imagine my life without you.'' Jo told her and pulled her into a hug. ''You were my ray of sunshine when my life got so miserable. And we made quite a team, don't you think?''

''Well... yeah, back then, but...'' Ellie started, but Jo cut her off.

''Nothing has changed now. OK, the team got slightly bigger, but Ellie, it doesn't make you any less important to me.''

''But now you have Lily. She simply adores you... and you like her, too. Very much. Rick likes you too, and there's Mac...''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Jo interrupted her. ''They're all so much fun. But, Ellie... Lily is a kid. She's as cute as a little girl can be and I love her even more as she reminds me of you when you were her age.'' Jo said and stroked Ellie's hair absentmindedly. ''Rick is also great. A little self-contained, but it's getting better with time. And Mac... You know that I adore him, but he's a guy, Ellie. You are my little girl, but you're also so much more. You're growing up to be my best friend.'' Ellie pulled away slightly upon hearing that and looked at Jo with a surprised look written all over her face. ''What? It's true. No one knows me better than you do.'' Jo told her and Ellie slowly nodded.

''I guess it's true.'' She admitted.

''It is.'' Jo repeated. ''That's why you will always be the most important thing to me. No matter what.'' Jo said and Ellie finally smiled at her.

''Do you think they like me? Lily and Rick, I mean.'' She asked shyly.

''Of course they do!'' Jo assured her. ''I think you're a great big sister.'' She added and Ellie's smile grew bigger. ''Just come to the living room and you'll see how happy they are to hang out with you.''

''Umm... Maybe later. I have to finish studying.'' Ellie said with a little reserve.

''OK.'' Jo agreed and rose off her bed. ''I love you, Ellie.'' She added and gave her a hug.

''I love you, too, mom.'' She said and hugged Jo back. Then she left, leaving Ellie to her work.

It didn't take long for Ellie to get bored with her homework. She decided she needed a break and thought about checking out what was going on in the living room. She walked to the kitchen, took a bottle of juice from the fridge and listened carefully. It seemed like they were playing Scrabble. She quietly moved towards the door and stole a look. Her mom was sitting on the floor and was leaning against the couch. Rick was sitting with his legs crossed next to him and he seemed to be thinking hard about his next move. Mac and Lily were on the other side. Ellie raised her eyebrows, as it was rather an unusual sight. Mac was wearing his suit pants and dress shirt and was lying on his stomach directly on the floor. Lily was lying next to him in the exact same position.

''So... this one is made by Lily.'' Mac announced and Lily rose to her knees. She took two letters and put them on both sides of an 'A' that was already on the board. Jo looked down and smiled as she saw a 'cat'. It gave Mac a miserable amount of points, leaving him even more behind.

''Good?'' Lily asked and looked up at him.

''Very good.'' Mac told her and she laid down back next to him. Then she moved closer and he put his arm around her.

''I didn't know you could spell.'' Jo told Lily with awe.

''I can only spell 'cat' and 'dog'. But we don't have a 'g'.'' Lily answered.

''Shhh. Don't give away our secrets.'' Mac warned her in a serious tone.

''Sorry.'' She said and glanced up at him, as she wanted to check if he was angry. But as soon as she saw that his eyes were smiling, she smiled back.

''OK, so now it's my turn...'' Rick said. He add several letters to the 'cat' that was already on board, linking two words together and making a 'caterpillar'.

''Wooow...'' Jo gasped. ''He's good.'' She told Mac. ''I'll have a lot of trouble winning this one.'' She sighed theatrically and Rick grinned at her.

''What did he make with our 'cat'?'' Lily asked.

''He changed it into a caterpillar.'' Mac explained.

''Eww.'' She winced.

''Caterpillars are cool.'' Rick protested. ''They're green and they move like this...'' He showed to Lily, moving his finger across her arm.

''Ewww!'' She winced even more and they all laughed.

Jo turned her head slightly upon hearing Ellie's laughter from behind and Mac followed her gaze.

''Hey, El. You're done with your homework?'' Mac asked.

''Pretty much.'' She nodded.

''Come play with us!'' Lily asked her cheerfully and Jo noticed how the corners of Ellie's mouth slightly went up.

''OK.'' She said and sat down on the floor as well.

''You want to play on your own?'' Mac asked.

''No! Play with us, Ellie.'' Lily told her.

''You can't make a team of three.'' Rick protested. ''That's not fair.''

''So, join me.'' Jo offered. Ellie looked at her and smiled. She moved to her side and leaned against her bent knee.

''Let me guess, you're losing?'' She asked, taking a look at the chart.

''Yes, I am.'' Jo admitted with a laugh.

''OK, I'm playing with mama.'' Ellie decided.

''That's still not fair.'' Rick complained. ''I'm the only one who plays alone.''

''You're too good.'' Jo told him and Rick smiled. He looked up at Mac who agreed with Jo, ''that's right, buddy. We have to play in teams to have at least some chances with you.''

''Well... That's kinda true.'' Rick admitted modestly, but the big grin gave him away.

They played a few games until Mac noticed that Lily started to yawn as she suddenly felt sleepy.

''I have to put her to bed.'' Jo said and rose from the floor.

''You know, it's a little late. I think we'll be going.'' Mac said and stood up as well.

''Do we have to?'' Rick asked pleadingly.

''You can stay a little longer if you want.'' Jo told Mac as he picked up the half asleep Lily from the floor.

''Thanks, but I really think we should leave you alone. You need some time to get ready for bed and get some beauty sleep.'' Mac said in a joking tone.

''Do you think we need it?'' Jo asked, arching one eyebrow at him. She sounded seriously, but he knew she was only teasing him.

''Did he just call us ugly?'' Ellie asked Jo, instantly joining them in the banter.

''It does seem so, doesn't it?'' Jo agreed.

''That's not what I meant.'' Mac said and rolled his eyes. Jo smiled at him and then he glanced at Rick who very reluctantly rose to his feet and stood up next to Mac.

''Do we really have to go?'' He asked again.

''Yup.'' Mac confirmed.

''OK... I'll put it all in the box.'' He offered.

''Let's just move it to the coffee table and we'll finish tomorrow.'' Jo told him.

''OK.'' He agreed more willingly.

''Umm... so...'' Mac started, still holding Lily in his arms. He turned towards Jo, but she was busy helping Rick move the game from the floor to the table.

''I'll take her.'' Ellie offered and took Lily from him. She opened her eyes at the sudden movement and looked directly at Ellie. ''Hey, lil' one. Tonight I'm going to help you get you ready for bed.''

''OK.'' Lily agreed cheerfully. They both left the living room and Mac took his suit jacket from the chair. He moved towards the front door and waited for Rick to join him.

''Put on your shoes and your jacket.'' He said and Rick only nodded.

''So... Tomorrow as usual?'' Jo asked as she approached them.

''We'll give you an extra half an hour.'' Mac smiled at her.

''Great.'' She said and smiled back. ''So... 9 a.m.?''

''Yes.''

''So see you tomorrow.'' She said softly and before he had a chance to answer back, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned towards him. She put her hand on his shoulder for support and the next thing he felt were her lips on his cheek. It lasted only for a fraction of second and was barely perceptible, but he was very aware of her closeness and how good it made him feel. Even when she pulled away, he stood frozen to the spot, not wanting to move and losing this feeling. She looked him in the eye and smiled. He didn't even have to reciprocate it as the silly grin was on his face the whole time.

''Are we going?'' Rick asked and it brutally brought him back to the reality.

''Yes, yes. We are. Bye Jo.'' He said turned around to leave her place.

. . .

''Jump in.'' Jo told Lily as she held the blanket up for her. The girl climbed into the bed and made herself comfortable in the middle of it. Jo sat down beside her and smiled. She looked so tiny in a big, empty bed.

''Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?'' Lily asked.

''Of course I will. I always do.'' Jo told her as she tucked her in.

Lily closed her eyes and sighed softly. In this moment, Jo always got the impression that she would start to purr like a cat, feeling warm, sleepy and content.

''I wish he could stay with us...'' Lily murmured quietly.

''Who? Rick?'' Jo asked in a soft voice.

''Mac...''

''Mac?'' Jo repeated in surprise.

''Yea.''

''You like him, don't you?'' Jo asked with a smile while she gently stroked Lily's curls.

''Mhm.'' Lily confirmed and Jo smiled even more. She thought of how she herself liked Mac, how he made her feel... But she couldn't suspend the feeling that Lily was able to see something more in him, something that he was showing only around her.

''Why?'' She simply asked.

''I like to cuddle up to him.'' Lily answered and Jo had to try her best to keep herself from laughing. That wasn't at all the answer she suspected to get.

''You're cuddly in general, pet.'' She noted jokingly and put her arm around Lily like she wanted to remind her how close she was to her right now.

''Yea.'' Lily answered with a smile. ''But with him it's different.''

''How?''

''When I cuddle up to him, he does this...'' Lily said and pulled away slightly. She furrowed her little eyebrows, perfectly mimicking Mac's expression and making Jo laugh. ''… and he doesn't do anything for a moment.'' She finished. Then she laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes again. ''But then he always cuddles me back.'' She added.

''He does, doesn't he?'' Jo asked while smiling unconsciously.

''Mhm...'' Lily murmured sleepily and finally went silent. Jo sat next to her for a couple more minutes as she wanted to make sure she was asleep. Then she turned the lights off and she left the bedroom. On her way to the kitchen, she peeked into Ellie's room. It looked as if a tornado had gone through it only a minute ago – almost all of Ellie's clothes were on the floor and on the bed. Ellie was standing in front of the mirror, holding a pink top and denim skirt. She groaned and dropped the denim skirt to the floor and the top on the bed. Then she threw herself on top of it, covering her face with her hands.

''El? Are you OK?'' Jo asked as she entered her daughter's room.

''I have nothing to wear.'' Ellie complained.

''Umm... OK...'' Jo murmured and swept the room with her eyes. Ellie took her hands from her face and sat up.

''Nothing is right.'' She groaned.

''I like this.'' Jo told her, picking up the denim skirt from the floor.

''It makes me look like I'm 10.'' Ellie winced.

''That's not true.'' Jo protested. ''You look really cute in it.''

''Cute!'' Ellie rolled her eyes. ''I don't want to look cute...''

''Oh...'' Jo sighed. She eyed her daughter for a moment. It was obvious that there was someone special for whom she wanted to look good for. ''So how do you want to look?'' She asked. Ellie looked at her, trying to figure out what to say. Then she fell back onto the bed with a groan.

''I don't know. Definitely not cute.''

Jo smirked. She remembered being her age and how tricky it was to find the right outfit. Not childish anymore, but not too feminine either.

''Are you dolling up for someone special, hon?'' She asked.

''No.'' Ellie snorted. ''I just want to look nice.''

''OK.'' Jo nodded, not at all convinced by her answer. ''How about wearing this skirt with some leggings? A nice top and your leather jacket would do?'' Jo offered. Ellie jumped to her feet upon hearing her.

''It could!'' She agreed. ''But which top?''

''Definitely not the pink one. A dark one. And a cool silver necklace.''

''May I borrow one of yours?'' Ellie asked and made puppy dog eyes.

''Sure.'' Jo answered with a smile.

''And your high heels? Those black pumps?'' Ellie pleaded.

''My black pumps? Ellie, they're too high and too big for you.''

''Mom... please...'' Ellie moaned.

''Is he taller than you?'' Jo asked and Ellie fixed her eyes at her. She blinked twice and sighed.

''Damn...''

''Looks like you're wearing flats, darling.'' Jo laughed.

''You were so lucky with Russ.'' Ellie sighed dramatically. ''You could wear any high heels you wanted.''

''Yeah, and they still weren't enough. I always had to grab him by his tie and pulled him closer to kiss him. And if he wasn't wearing one, I could do this only on the stairs.''

''Yuck, mom...''

''Kiss him, I mean.'' Jo specified. ''Although...''

''Oh my God, mom! Too much information!'' Ellie exclaimed, covering her ears.

''OK, OK, I'm not saying anything more.'' Jo laughed. She glanced at Ellie's room once more. ''You're going to clean this all up before going to sleep, right?''

''I think I don't have other choice.'' Ellie moaned.

''So how about... I'll help you and then we make some tea and you tell me about this special someone who doesn't exist, yet he isn't taller than you.'' Jo joked.

''Everything I say can be used against me, huh?'' Ellie joked back.

''Seems so!'' Jo laughed, picked up the sweater from the floor and threw it at Ellie, making her laugh as well.

. . .

''We have a day off tomorrow, both, Jo and I. And Ellie doesn't have school as it's Saturday, so how about we all do something fun together?'' Mac offered, casting Rick a quick glance through the rare mirror. He was looking out through the window. A little crease on his forehead was indicating that he was deep in thoughts.

''Sure...'' He agreed absentmindedly.

''We thought about going to the zoo. How do you like this idea?'' Mac asked.

''Sounds like fun.'' Rick answered, but there was not a tiniest sign of excitement in his voice. Mac sighed and hesitated for a moment.

''What is it?'' He finally asked Rick. ''Is something bothering you?''

''No... Everything is fine.'' Rick assured him quickly, although he sounded slightly sad. ''It's just... I wish we didn't have to leave Lily, Jo and Ellie every evening.'' He said. ''I mean, I like your place very much, but...''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Mac interrupted him.

''Why don't you live together anyway?'' Rick asked bluntly.

''Who? Jo and I?''

''Yes.''

''Well... we aren't a couple and...'' Mac started to explain.

''I know.'' Rick cut him off. ''But why not?''

''Why we aren't a couple?'' Mac repeated, feeling a little lost.

''Yes. You do like her, right?''

''Of course I do.'' Mac confirmed. ''Very much, but...'' Mac broke off as he tried to think of any possible excuse he could give Rick. ''It's not that easy, you know.'' He murmured gloomily. Rick stayed quiet for a moment, although Mac could sense his gaze on himself. Something was clearly on his mind. Finally he spoke, ''do you think it's not fair to your wife?''

''To Claire?''

''Yes. Because for me... Sometimes I feel it isn't right to like Jo... because of my mom. And that it isn't right to like you as well.'' Rick confessed quietly. Mac stopped at the red light and turned towards him slightly.

''Rick, I don't think it's not right or not fair. You need someone to take care of you, you need parents. Of course, nobody will ever be as good as your mom and dad but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They would like you to be happy. You and Lily.'' He explained calmly and Rick nodded lightly. But the crease on his forehead became visible again.

''So you think Claire would like you to be with Jo?'' He asked, following Mac's way of thinking. Mac frowned upon hearing his question, as it had never occurred to him that it could be posed like this.

''Well... Maybe.'' He answered evasively. Then he glanced at Rick and he knew that his answer wasn't satisfying for him. He sighed deeply. ''I like Jo. And I like being around her. She makes me feel so... so...'' He stumbled, trying to find the right words.

''Calm?'' Rick finished for him. ''Like you are sure that everything will be just fine?'' He added and looked up at Mac, trying to figure out if that was the way Jo was making him feel.

''Yeah.'' Mac nodded. He wouldn't be able to capture it any better. ''Yes, exactly like that.''

Rick glanced at Mac and saw a soft smile that was playing on his lips, so he smiled too.

''I really like the idea of going to the zoo.'' He told Mac.

''That's good.''

When they arrived at Mac's place, it only took Rick 10 minutes to get ready for bed whereas Mac tried to find something to keep himself busy, as he didn't feel tired yet. He turned on the TV, but nothing interesting was on, so he quickly turned it off. He decided to take a shower and read a book in bed. He was just opening the book when his phone started to ring. He frowned slightly, as it was already pretty late, but his frown disappeared instantly when he saw the name on the screen.

''Hi.'' He answered it. ''Did something happen?''

''No, no. Everything is fine.'' Jo assured him quickly. ''I just went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and I found your watch lying on the counter. I thought I'd call you to tell you it's here so you wouldn't look for it in the morning.''

''Oh, OK... I must have taken it off when I was washing dishes.''

''Yeah, probably...'' Jo said in a lowered voice.

''You're already in bed?'' Mac figured out.

''Yeah, just slipping under the duvet.'' Jo told him.

''Lily's asleep?''

''Like an angel.''

Mac smiled upon hearing it. For a brief moment, he wished he could see her sleeping peacefully in Jo's bed.

''That's good.'' He said, unconsciously lowering his voice as well.

''See you in the morning, Mac.''

''Sleep well, Jo.''

''You, too.'' She answered. They both went silent for a moment, but neither decided to hang up just yet. He wished she could say something more, but she didn't. He cleared his throat.

''OK, so bye.''

''Bye.'' She answered quickly and hung up.

He placed his phone down on the nightstand and glanced at the book. He didn't feel like reading anymore. He put it aside as well and turned off the light. Then he turned to his side and closed his eyes. He thought about Jo lying in her bed across the city, slowly drifting to sleep. He was sure she was curled up in her usual position with Lily cuddled to her side. Jo's soft, quiet voice resounded in his head, making him feel so calm. He wrapped both of his arms around his pillow and let out a sigh, falling asleep almost instantly.

. . .

**A/N I'm terribly sorry for the slower updates – they aren't caused by the lost of my interest in the story, it's just this stupid thing called life...**

**I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to tell me what you think :)**

**Huuuuuugs for Jess (csinyfan28), who corrected this chapter. You know that I adore you as my beta? :) Well, you do now.**


	12. Bad Egg

**Chapter 12: Bad Egg**

. . .

Another two weeks had passed and everything seemed to be working like clockwork. Despite Jo and Mac's crazy working hours. They took turns taking care of the kids and when they both had to go out to a crime scene, Ellie willingly looked after Rick and Lily.

Deep down Jo was pretty amazed how well her teenaged daughter got along with two kids. It was almost as if she wanted to make up for all those years when she was the little sister, always dreaming about being the big one. What was even more amazing, Jo noticed how it also changed her own relationship with Ellie. She didn't act like a stubborn teenager anymore. Sure, she still had some moments, but much only rarely. Now, she was responsible and mature most of the time, ready to discuss every issue and reach a compromise, instead of blindly insisting and trying to get what she wanted by using all possible means, from begging to screaming.

It also worked the other way round, as Jo got the impression both Rick and Lily were getting more and more comfortable with the new situation because of spending more time with Ellie. With Lily it was quite simple – she just loved everyone who showed her some affection. It was much more tricky with Rick, though. Any signs of affection seemed to make him uncomfortable, but at the same time he was constantly seeking attention. He didn't want to be in the center of it, but didn't want to be left out either. Jo noticed that while being around Ellie, Rick was significantly more open. He talked more and laughed more. And he also seemed to be impressed by Ellie, who after all was a high-school junior now. Jo couldn't help but smile as she saw him following her daughter around like a little puppy, always craving her company.

Now, while being at Jo's place, Rick didn't seem to be waiting so impatiently for Mac to return from work. Quite the opposite – he seemed to almost dread this moment, as it usually indicated that soon they had to go back to their own place. Of course Rick still was very close with Mac, as he had been from the very first day. But their bond was different and to be honest, Jo couldn't quite put her finger on it. She often wondered if they talked at all while at Mac's place, as they both seemed to value the silent understanding that seem to exist between them over sharing their feelings by talking about them.

But it wasn't much of a surprise taking into consideration Mac's personality. That's why she was always astonished by Mac's behavior around Lily. It was almost as if she was witnessing another man. Lily seemed to be the only one who wasn't taken aback by Mac's guardedness. She never hesitated to show how much she liked him and it was very easy for Jo to notice how it always both touched him and somehow rendered him helpless, as if he didn't know the right way to express his feelings. But the thing was – there was no _right_ way for Lily – she gratefully accepted every sign of affection, no matter how clumsily it was showed.

Jo didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but she loved watching Mac and Lily interact. And not only did she enjoy watching them, she also felt she had to do it, as Mac was totally defenseless when it came to Lily. It was enough for her to merely look at him or pout her lips and he would agree to everything. He was completely unable to tell her 'no' and more than once Jo had to step in and stop him. She smirked lightly, thinking how funny it was that it was actually a 4-year old girl, who managed to wrap the chief of the New York crime lab around her little finger.

''What are you doing?'' Ellie's voice broke into Jo's thoughts. She sat on the washing machine and watched as her mom folded freshly washed laundry. Jo glanced at her, amused.

''And what do you think?'' She asked with a smile and Ellie rolled her eyes.

''I'm bored.'' She admitted.

She had returned home earlier than usual, as her last two classes had been canceled due to a teacher's absence and now she couldn't find anything to keep herself busy. It was the second week since Rick had started to go to school again. And Lily wasn't there either, as both Jo and Mac decided it would be good to send her to preschool, even though she wasn't very happy about it. They started by dropping her there for 2-3 hours at a time, but still she seemed to be the most happy when it was time to come home.

''Don't you have any homework to do?'' Jo asked her.

''OK, I'm not _that_ bored.'' Ellie admitted and Jo laughed.

''Once I finish this I'm going to pick up Lily and Rick. You can come with me and we can all do something fun together.'' Jo offered.

''Cool!'' Ellie agreed happily. ''I'm going to get ready then.'' She said and rushed to her room.

In no more than 10 minutes they left their place. Lily's kindergarten was just two blocks away, as they had chosen the nearest one to make it easier to drop her there or pick her up anytime.

Once they arrived, Jo scanned the playground, but she couldn't spot Lily anywhere. She started to get anxious, when she heard Ellie.

''There she is.'' She said and pointed to the left with her hand. Indeed, instead of playing with other kids Lily was sitting on the low wall, looking rather miserable.

''Hi, sweetie.'' Jo greeted her as they approached. She noticed how the girl's face lightened up for a moment upon seeing her and Ellie. But then, almost instantly, the corners of her mouth turned down. ''What's with the sad face?'' Jo asked her. ''What happened?'' She crouched in front of her and gave her a hug. Much to her surprise it didn't help, as Lily started to cry.

Ellie frowned deeply and crouched right next to Jo. She stroked Lily's hair and said, ''Hey, lil' one, can you tell us what happened?''

Upon hearing her voice Lily pulled away from Jo and looked at Ellie.

''He said that nobody wanted me.'' She uttered between sobs.

''Oh, honey...'' Jo started, but she was cut off by Ellie.

''What?!'' She asked, not sure if she heard Lily right.

''He said that Jo isn't my real mom and that I'm an orphan.'' Lily added and started to cry even more.

''He said WHAT?!'' Ellie asked again, fuming at what she just heard. '' 'He' who?'' She asked quickly and before Jo could react, Lily pointed with her finger at the boy near the swing.

''That one?'' Ellie made herself sure. ''In the red T-shirt?''

''Yup.'' Lily nodded with a sniff.

''El, don't you dare...'' Jo started, but it was already too late, as Ellie hurried towards the boy. ''Oh my God.'' Jo groaned, as she had never seen her daughter so angry. She covered her mouth with one hand in horror, placing the other around Lily's shoulders, ready to cover her eyes in case things got brutal.

She witnessed how Ellie stopped in front of the boy and put her hands on her hips, assuming a menacing pose. Then she pointed with her head towards Jo and Lily and the boy glanced over at them. He looked at Ellie and nodded lightly. Only then Ellie bent over slightly, moved her face closer to his and started talking slowly. Her face was impassive, in contrast to the boy's. First his brows arched and his eyes widened, then his chin started to tremble. Finally he burst into tears, backed off slightly and then ran away whining loudly. Ellie followed him with her gaze and then slowly returned to Jo and Lily.

''Ellie!'' Jo gasped. ''What have you done?''

''I didn't even touch him!'' Ellie noted.

''But what did you tell him?'' Jo asked again, truly horrified that her daughter was capable of bringing a little boy to tears in less than 2 minutes.

''Oh, I just told him what will happen to him if he bullies Lily once more...'' Ellie said and shrugged her shoulders.

''You threatened a 4-year old?!'' Jo whispered in shock, shaking her head in disbelief.

''4-year old or not, he was mean.'' Ellie said stubbornly. Then she crouched in front of Lily. ''I can bet he won't bother you again, lil' one.'' She told Lily tenderly and she nodded in response. But something was clearly still on her mind.

''He told everyone they shouldn't play with me.'' She said woefully. ''Because there has to be something wrong with me as nobody wanted me.''

Jo looked at her sadly and was just about to start comforting her, when Ellie said, ''He's thick as a brick. Nothing is wrong with you. You're wonderful.'' She said firmly, but Lily didn't seem to be at all convinced by her words. ''Have you taken a good look at him?'' She asked and Lily shook her head slowly. ''He's got ginger hair! And he's covered with freckles! I bet that when his mom saw him in the hospital for the first time after giving birth to him, she wrinkled her nose and said 'ewwww'.'' Ellie said and Lily finally laughed, while Jo did her best trying to stifle her own chuckle. ''But what could she do? He's her son... She couldn't give him away, even if she wanted to.'' Ellie continued. ''And you? You're sweet, pretty and clever. No wonders we all loved you from the start.''

''You did?'' Lily asked quietly, turning her gaze from Ellie to Jo.

''Of course.'' She assured her.

''See? Everyone loves you. You stayed with us not because we had to take care of you, but because we wanted to. We chose you because you're the best, Lily.'' Ellie finished and Jo was able to see how Lily's face lightened up with a big smile. ''Promise me you won't ever let anybody tell you otherwise.'' Ellie told her seriously and Lily nodded. Then she threw her little arms around Ellie's neck and hugged her tightly.

''Where's your jacket, sweetheart?'' Jo asked Lily when she finally pulled away from Ellie and jumped off the low wall. She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

''I left it on the bench.'' She finally recalled.

''Go get it and then we'll go pick up Rick.'' Jo told her and Lily ran towards the playground. ''Well done, kiddo.'' Jo whispered to Ellie and kissed the top of her head. ''But you shouldn't scare this boy...'' She added.

''Oh, come on, mom! He totally deserved it.'' Ellie rolled her eyes. ''I only told him that the next time he's mean to Lily, I'll feed him to sharks.''

''El!'' Jo gasped in shock.

''What?'' Ellie asked in high-pitched voice. ''He should know there are none in New York.'' She said and Jo laughed.

. . .

After they picked up Rick from school Ellie came up with the idea of having ice-cream, which of course was fully accepted by Rick and Lily. They bought the ice-cream and headed back home, making a detour through the park.

When they finally got home it was almost evening and Jo started to prepare dinner, as soon Mac should be back from the crime lab. She wasn't mistaken, as after only a while the intercom buzzed.

''Ellie! It's Mac. Can you let him in, please?'' Jo asked from the kitchen.

''Sure!'' Ellie answered.

''Hi there.'' Jo greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

''Hi.'' He murmured, rather grumpily.

''How was your day?''

''Fine.'' He answered.

''You sure?'' Jo asked again as she threw him a curious glance over her shoulder. She knew he wasn't very talkative, especially when he was tired, but this was unusual even for him.

''We have to talk.'' Mac told her with a sigh. Jo quit what she was doing and turned around to face him.

''You look serious.'' She noted. ''Did something happen?''

''No.'' He shook his head, but before she could release a relieved breath, he added, ''at least not yet.'' She put the cloth aside and sat across the table from him, watching him carefully. ''So... I got a call from Judge Collins' office last night. Caroline, his secretary... well, let's just say we've known each other for a while, so she called me instantly when she got the news.''

Jo made a mental note on 'knowing Caroline for a while', but decided not to ask about it right now, as she was more concerned about what Mac wanted to share with her.

''She told me that there is another couple who applied to adopt Rick and Lily.'' He finally said.

''Oh...'', was all Jo managed to utter.

''They seem to be perfect.'' He sighed. ''Married for almost 11 years, they can't have kids on their own. They have a house in the suburbs...''

''What does it mean?'' Ellie's voice suddenly cut into Mac's words. They both turned around and looked at her. She was standing in the doorway, her brows furrowed.

''Well... Rick and Lily weren't supposed to stay with us permanently, hon.'' Jo started to explain. ''Only until the adoption case and now...''

''You think this couple will get to adopt them instead of you?'' Ellie asked point-blank.

''Yes, pretty much that's the case here.'' Mac sighed.

''But how come?'' Ellie shook her head in disbelief. ''They've already grown accustomed to living with you. It's just started to work...'' She tried to reason, but quickly emotions took over and she looked at Jo sadly. ''Mom, I don't want them to be adopted by someone else.'' She complained in a broken voice.

''None of us wants that, hon.'' Jo told her honestly and smiled sadly at her.

''So let's do something!'' Ellie said strongly. She pulled the chair out from the table and sat next to Jo and Mac.

''I don't know if there's anything we can...'' Mac noted shyly. Ellie eyed him a moment and visibly winced at the lack of spirit he showed. Then she turned all her attention to her mom.

''Mom, you have to do something.'' She repeated.

''Ellie, I don't think we can compete with a couple like that.'' Jo sighed, deciding to be painfully honest with her.

''But you're already taking care of them, aren't you? Doesn't that count at all?'' Ellie asked.

''I guess it does.'' Mac interjected, causing Ellie to look at him again, more softly this time. ''But I fear it won't be enough.'' He added and Ellie turned back to look at her mom.

''In such a case the main thing is to examine whether the people who apply for adoption are capable of providing safety and stability for the children.'' Jo explained to her.

''But you can do it as well. You've already done it. With me.'' She noted.

''It was different, Ellie...'' Jo sighed deeply, not wanting to go into details. ''There is no chance the judge will seriously consider us when he has the perfect candidates right in front of his nose.'' She told her. ''We don't even live together.'' She added hopelessly and leaned back in her chair.

''So start living together!'' Ellie told her. Then she glanced at Mac. ''Is it that hard? To move in together?'' She seemed to address her question to Mac this time, but he remained silent. He glanced at Jo and their eyes met, although he couldn't tell what she was thinking about the idea.

''Well...'' Jo hesitated. ''It's easy only in theory.'' She said. ''How do you imagine that? Mac and Rick moving in here? We don't have enough room here, our place is too tiny.''

''My place is bigger.'' Mac noted quietly and both, Jo and Ellie, turned their attention to him. Ellie smiled lightly, while Jo tilted her head to the side and eyed him. She couldn't quite believe what he had just said. He was the last person who she would suspect of eagerly accepting such an idea. But then, she was more than aware how much Rick already meant to him. And how very happy Mac had been over the past several weeks. Actually, she couldn't recall ever seeing him so happy before.

''Mom?'' Ellie asked, wanting to know her opinion on the idea.

''Mac's place is too far away from Rick's school and Lily's preschool.'' She told her sadly and Ellie sighed in disappointment.

''So our place is too small, Mac's place is too far away...'' She repeated with frustration and went silent for a moment. ''Then we have to move to another place.'' She said suddenly.

''What other place?'' Jo asked her, confused.

''I don't know.'' Ellie shrugged her shoulders. ''Some place that will be big enough and conveniently located.''

''You want us to rent another apartment and move in there?'' Jo asked in disbelief.

''Or buy it.'' Ellie specified.

''Ellie, that's crazy...'' Jo told her.

''Why?!''

''Because we can't afford to rent another apartment. Nor do we have enough money to buy another one.'' She explained.

''But you own this apartment, right? And Mac owns his. You can always rent them out, can't you? Or even sell them and buy one together.'' Ellie told her with enthusiasm.

''El, I don't think it's possible.'' Jo shook her head.

''But mom...!''

''Ellie, seriously...'' Jo started, but broke off as Mac suddenly shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

''Actually... I can see it working.'' He admitted hesitantly. ''I mean, in theory.'' He added quickly. ''Taking into consideration the value of your place and mine on the real estate market we should be able to buy quite a large apartment, located in a nice neighborhood, if we sold our two.''

Jo fixed her eyes on him, having a rather hard time believing he was actually seriously considering this.

''See?'' Ellie asked, looking at her.

''OK... Assuming we could do that... What if we do that and we lose the case anyway?'' Jo asked, keeping her eyes still on Mac. He looked at her as well and slightly nodded, letting her know that he understood her point.

''You're two are hopeless!'' Ellie groaned. ''I thought you wanted to adopt Rick and Lily.''

''We do, but...'' Mac started, but wasn't able to finish.

''Then dooo something!'' Ellie moaned in frustration. ''Mom, you always told me that sometimes you have to take a risk in order to win. That only wimps stand idly by and do nothing.''

Even though Jo was still looking at Mac, she heard Ellie loud and clear. They both did. Their eyes remained locked, as if they were trying to read each other's mind. Then suddenly Jo slightly arched her one eyebrow, like she wanted to ask him a silent question and Mac smiled lightly at her expression. The corners of her mouth curled up and his smile grew wider. Then she raised her eyebrows, not being quite sure what his smile meant and he nodded in response.

''Let's do it.'' He finally said. At first Jo froze, as she couldn't believe it wasn't just her imagination, but that he had actually said that. ''But only if you want to.'' He added quickly.

''I do.'' She nodded and she noticed that he let out the breath he was holding. ''I still think it's totally crazy, though.'' She emphasized. ''But at the same time I hope it'll be worth it.'' She added.

''Yeeesss!'' Ellie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, above her head. ''I'm going to search for some apartment listings on the Internet.'' She said and rose to her feet almost knocking the chair down with her sudden movement. ''No, first I'm going to run downstairs and grab the newspaper!'' She suddenly changed her mind and left the kitchen in a hurry. The silence hung between Jo and Mac for a moment.

''I wish she had so much enthusiasm towards studying or doing house work...'' Jo sighed, which made Mac laugh. Then she got back to preparing dinner. ''So... Caroline, huh?'' She asked casually.

''Yea... we used to date. Nothing serious, only a couple of times.'' Mac admitted reluctantly.

''It didn't click?''

''No, it didn't... It's hard for it to 'click' when every date ended with me having to leave for some crime scene.'' Mac sighed.

''Oh, yea.'' Jo agreed sadly. ''So... Claire, Caroline, Christine... You seem to have a thing for women whose names start with a 'C'...'' She joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

''It does seem so, doesn't it?'' He laughed. ''I guess it's about time to switch to another letter in the alphabet.'' He joked.

Before Jo could come up with an answer, Ellie got back. She entered the kitchen, panting heavily, and put the pile of newspapers on the table. Jo turned around and eyed her carefully.

''OK, so now I'm going to search the Internet and...''

''Ellie, slow down for a moment.'' Jo asked her. ''Sit down, please.'' Ellie frowned slightly, but listened. ''I don't want you to get too excited, El.'' Jo told her. ''Even if we live together we'll still be far from being that couple who's married for over 10 years.''

''Well... You're both single, right? You can always get married.'' Ellie blurted out.

''Have you lost your mind?'' Jo asked her slowly, looking at her with her eyes wide open. Then she turned her head to look at Mac and make some comment about her daughter's mental sanity, but as soon as she looked at him, she forgot what she wanted to say. She was prepared to see all sorts of emotions on his face: embarrassment, confusion, bafflement, fear... But she saw none of those.

His head was slightly tilted to the side and a small smile played on his lips. But what caught her attention, was the glint in his eyes. She didn't recall him ever looking at her like this. What was even more – she didn't recall him ever looking at anybody else like this either.

. . .

**A/N So in order to prevent the depression caused by the fact that freaking CBS canceled my favorite TV-series, I decided to keep myself busy with working on the update.**

**Many, many, many thanks to UrbanMuse for correcting this chapter, as my regular beta, Jessica, decided to take a vacation. Which is always good, just not too long. I really hope she'll be back soon, as I'm sure making UrbanMuse working double shifts as a beta violates at least bunch of employment laws and sooner or later I'll get sued... if not by her, then by labour union ;)  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy it. Please don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	13. Coloring Book

**Chapter 13: Coloring Book**

. . .

''Too small.'' Mac muttered and placed a piece cut out from the news paper on a pile in front of him. Then he scanned another real estate listing with his eyes. ''In the Bronx...'' He said and looked at Jo. She was sitting next to him, on the carpet, with her legs crossed.

''Here.'' Jo told him and patted a pile of papers to her left.

''What's this pile called again?'' He asked, trying to hide a smirk that was creeping upon his lips.

''Wrong neighborhood, bro.'' Jo told him in a low voice and marked accent. ''You've already asked three times.'' She noted and he smiled to himself.

''I keep forgetting.'' He said and scanned the next listing. ''Too expensive.'' He groaned and was just about to place the piece of paper down on one of the piles when Jo caught his hand.

''But too expensive and perfect? Or too expensive but naaaah anyway?'' She asked.

''What difference does it make?'' Mac answered with a question. Then he looked down and counted the piles in his mind. ''I thought there was one pile for 'too expensive'.''

''There was. Until I divided it into two categories.''

''No wonders I can't wise up to this system.'' Mac murmured, but Jo didn't seem to hear him. She picked up one of the piles and looked at the pieces of paper.

''I've already had five 'perfect but too expensive'.'' She sighed, while she slowly scanned through each of them.

''And why exactly are you studying them?'' Mac asked making a face at her.

''To know how much I have to rob from the bank.'' She groaned and finally put the listings she was holding aside. Then she sank to the floor and lay on her back. She fixed her eyes on the ceiling and sighed. ''We're never gonna find the right apartment.'' She complained.

''Hey!'' Mac said and she turned her head to look at him, hoping that he had found some interesting offer. ''I thought being a grump was my role.'' He joked.

''I decided to fill in for you for a while.'' She said and turned her gaze back to the ceiling. He saw out of the corner of his eye how she closed her eyes, so he turned his head and watched her for a moment. Until suddenly she placed her hands on her stomach and said, ''I'm hungry.''

He couldn't help but chuckle. The sound caught her attention and she opened her eyes to look at him again.

''We'll go through those listings Ellie printed from the Internet and then I'll order you a big, steamy, pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. How does that sound?'' He offered.

''Lovely.'' Jo smiled at him and sat up. ''And what are you gonna order for yourself?'' She asked innocently and he laughed. Then he focused back on the advertisement he was reading.

''Where's the pile for 'perfect ones'?'' He asked, looking up at Jo and smiling.

''Here.'' Jo answered mechanically and showed him an empty place. But then she realized what he had actually said. ''Really? It's perfect?'' She asked with disbelief and moved closer to his side. She scanned the text with her eyes and he took a look at her, waiting for her reaction. ''Four bedrooms.'' She noted with evident sadness in her voice.

''Really?'' Mac asked and turned his gaze back to the listing. ''Damn, I didn't notice...''

''But despite that... it's perfect.'' She sighed. ''Cherry Tree Lane... It's right next to this small park, no?'' She asked.

''Yup.'' He nodded. ''Can't we put two of the kids together in one bedroom?'' Mac asked hopefully.

''But which two?'' Jo asked as she looked up at him. She suddenly became aware how close to him she was sitting, so she shifted slightly, moving away from him at the same time. ''Ellie has to have a separate room, as she needs to study.''

''Can't Rick and Lily share a bedroom?'' Mac asked again.

''They could... now. But later?'' Jo asked and he nodded.

''Yeah... So still, nothing in the 'perfect ones' pile.'' He sighed and reached for another listing.

After they went through every single one, the piles 'wrong neighborhood' and 'too expensive' were the biggest ones. In comparison to them the pile 'almost perfect' looked really miserable and the pile 'perfect ones' still didn't exist. Mac reached for the three listings that made up the 'almost perfect' pile and studied them once again.

''So... slightly too expensive, four bedrooms and the one in the building from the 40-ties.'' Mac summed it up. ''Which one should I call first?''

''The last one.'' Jo decided. ''I'll fetch us something to drink.'' She offered and rose to her feet, using Mac's shoulder as leverage. Once she returned from the kitchen with two classes of juice, Mac was hanging up.

''Already sold.'' He told her. She sat next to him and handed him a glass. ''Thanks. So which one's next?''

''Whatever.'' Jo sighed with resignation. She slowly sipped on her juice while Mac made two quick phone calls.

''Those two are still standing.'' He told her and she visibly livened up. She took a look at the two listings again.

''Damn... if only we had a little more cash...'' She cursed.

''We could afford it... if I sold my car.'' He said slowly. Jo looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

''Mac... You love that car.'' She said.

''Jo, let's be honest. If I need, I can drive in your Toyota as well.'' He told her.

''It's manual.'' She said in a warning tone.

''So...?''

''I'm just saying.'' Jo shrugged her shoulders. Then she eyed him for a moment. ''Would you really do that?'' She asked, still not quite believing that he wanted to agree on giving up the car that was like a treasure to him.

''It's just a car.'' He said, but then sighed deeply and Jo smiled sadly at him. She reached for the other listing and studied it once more.

''Actually... we didn't consider all the options with this one.'' She said slowly.

''Four bedrooms.'' Mac reminded her and lifted his glass to his mouth.

''I know.'' Jo said. ''But how about... one bedroom for every kid... and one bedroom for us?'' She asked and Mac almost choked while drinking. He coughed twice and looked at her with his eyes wide open. ''We could take the biggest one.'' She added.

''One bedroom for us?'' He repeated after her.

''But two separate beds!'' Jo added quickly. ''Geeez, Mac, relax!'' She told him with laughter and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

''Would you really be comfortable with that?'' He asked as he eyed her skeptically.

''Well... why not?'' She hesitated. ''Would you?'' She asked him. ''Because if not then we have to find a way to get some extra money. Or keep looking'' She added and he looked at her with a frown.

''So actually you're asking me to choose between selling my car and sleeping with you... in one bedroom.'' He summed it up with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

''If you put it like that...'' She said. ''So...?''

''Well, the choice is pretty obvious.'' Mac said, looking Jo in the eye.

''Oh, is it?''

''I only hope for one thing.'' He said, his voice suddenly softer and more quiet, making her move slightly towards him in order to hear him better.

''Yea?''

''That you don't snore.'' Mac added, finally giving up and letting a smile play on his lips.

''I certainly do not!'' Jo snorted and playfully punched him in the arm.

''Good.'' He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Their eyes remained locked and silence hung between them. Until it was violently disturbed by the door bell. Jo shuddered at the sudden sound and Mac quickly rose to his feet. He rushed to the door and opened it, standing face to face with Christine.

''Hi, Mac.'' She greeted him cheerfully. ''I'm sorry I popped by without any notice, but I was just in the neighborhood, making a delivery and I must have counted it wrong as I was left with two extra portions. And since it's your favorite risotto with green curry I thought I'd bring you some... and ask how you're doing.'' She jabbered in a single breath. Then she glanced over his shoulder, inside his apartment and saw Jo who was rising up from the carpet. ''Unless... I'm interrupting.'' She hesitated slightly.

Jo pulled her phone out of her pocket and pretended to check something, while she listened, curious for Mac's answer.

''Ummm... No.'' He said, trying to be polite. ''You're not interrupting. Please come in.'' He said and he moved to his side, letting her inside. ''We were just going to order pizza, but...'' He started, but broke off as he saw that Jo had just put on her shoes and reached for her jacket to take it off the hanger. ''Jo?'' He called her.

She turned around and looked at him, although her eyes quickly skittered away.

''Sorry, Mac. I just remembered something I should do. I gotta run.'' She told him quickly. ''But you two enjoy your company.'' She added, trying not to sound too bitter.

''But what about... our search?'' Mac asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

''Err... I don't know, Mac. I have to... think it over.'' Jo said. ''I'll call you tomorrow, OK?'' She asked, but didn't really bother to wait for his answer. She was already in the corridor, when she turned around and added, ''Don't forget to pick up Rick from school at 4.15 p.m.''

''I won't.'' Mac assured her.

''Great. Bye.'' Jo said and rushed towards the staircase, disappearing from his view.

. . .

''Do I have to eat those green ones, too?'' Lily asked for what seemed like the tenth time, pulling Jo from her thoughts. She turned from the window and looked first at Lily, than at the plate in front of her. She had eaten almost everything, leaving only two pieces of broccoli behind.

''Yes, you have to.'' Jo repeated.

''But I don't like it.'' Lily complained.

''You haven't even tried it.'' Jo noted.

''I don't like the color of it.'' Lily said, slightly poking the piece of broccoli with the fork.

''What's wrong with the color?'' Jo asked and moved closer, taking a good look. ''It's fine.''

''I don't like it.'' Lily repeated stubbornly to which Jo sighed.

''I tell you what. I'll eat one piece and you'll eat the other. Deal?'' She offered. Lily hesitated for a moment. ''Or do you want to eat both of them?'' Jo asked.

''Deal...'' She sighed. Then she quickly speared a smaller piece with the fork. Jo smiled lightly and took the other piece. Before she took a bite, the doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it.

''Mac? What are you doing here?'' She asked, surprised, as after her abrupt departure from his place in the early afternoon he was the last person she imagined to see now.

''I was just curious how your things went.'' He said casually.

''Hmm?''

''You know, the ones you remembered so suddenly.'' He explained.

''Oh, those...'' Jo nodded. ''I sorted them out. Kinda...'' She murmured. Then she glanced at him. He was watching her carefully and she was sure he was well aware why she had left.

''Jo... I know what you're thinking...'' He started, but she cut him off.

''Do you?'' She asked, sounding slightly more virulent than she wanted to.

''She showed up at my door completely out of the blue. We don't even keep in touch anymore.'' Mac explained calmly.

''Really? And she just decided to drop off lunch for you?'' Jo asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

''I have no idea what came over her.'' Mac told her. She eyed him a moment, finally giving up. There was nothing that could indicate he was dishonest with her.

''You don't even like green curry.'' She blurted out suddenly. He raised his eyebrows upon hearing her. Then the corner of his mouth twitched, as he tried to suppress a smile.

''You're right.'' He said. ''I don't.''

Jo leaned heavily against the door frame, not taking her eyes off him.

''I just need to know that you're as equally into all this as I am.'' She said openly.

''Yes, I am.'' Mac simply said.

''I mean... What we're going to do is completely insane.'' Jo said..

''I'm very much aware of it.'' Mac nodded. ''But at the same time it feels somehow... right.'' He said and Jo smiled lightly, knowing exactly what he meant. ''And... umm...'' He stumbled over his words, then glanced at her with hesitation, but finally decided that he had to say what had to be said. ''I can't really imagine putting myself into all this... with someone else.'' He finished, his voice getting more quiet with every word.

Jo's cheeks got a lovely pink hue in response and she ran her fingers through her hair, brushing it back. She wasn't sure how deep his words were meant to be, so she quickly decided not to invest them with any big significance.

''Well, of course.'' She answered playfully, lightly smacking his arm. ''Where would you find anyone as crazy as me.'' She said and he smiled at her, although somehow sadly.

''Do you think you can let me in now?'' He asked.

''Gosh... Sorry.'' She gasped, suddenly realizing that they were still standing in the doorway. The next thing her mind registered was a piece of broccoli she was holding in her hand. Without thinking she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. Mac arched his eyebrow upon seeing it, but decided it was better not to ask.

''When Christine left I made a call and I set an appointment with a real estate agent. She said we can see the apartment today.'' He said, following Jo to the kitchen.

''Oh, which one?'' Jo asked, turning to face him, which almost caused him to bump into her.

''The one on Cherry Tree Lane.'' He answered, but then his attention turned to Lily, who squealed out his name. ''Hi, bunny.'' Mac greeted her back with a mushy smile. He slightly leaned over and kissed the top of her head. ''I thought we might pick up Rick from school and check it out on our way back.'' He continued, his serious and professional side showing up again. He took a look at Lily's plate and frowned slightly at the sight of only one, small piece of broccoli.

''Did I hear right? You've found an apartment?'' Ellie asked with excitement, entering the kitchen.

''Maybe. We have to go to see it.'' Mac told her.

''Are you going now?'' Ellie asked, addressing her question to Jo. ''Can I go with you?''

''Of course you can, hon.'' Jo told her with a smile.

''Cool! Where is it?'' She asked.

''It's only a few blocks away, near the park.'' Mac said, diverting his attention from Lily for a moment.

''Is it big? Will I still have my own room?'' Ellie asked, slightly worried.

''You will, you will.'' Jo assured her with a smile. Then she glanced at Mac and Lily, exactly at the moment when Lily lifted the fork with a piece of broccoli to Mac.

''Open up.'' She asked him quietly and he complied without even thinking twice, gratefully accepting the bite she offered him. Jo opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but she got speechless for a moment.

''Seriously?'' She finally uttered. Mac cast a glance at her and froze as he saw her face.

''What?'' He asked as he stopped chewing.

''Never mind...'' Jo sighed.

. . .

''But there's nothing in here.'' Lily said with surprise. She looked up at Mac, then at Jo.

''Ahh, but there will be.'' Mac told her, picking her up from the floor. ''There will be a big couch here... and a coffee table in the middle. Some bookcases...''

''And a TV?'' Rick asked.

''Yup, a TV as well.'' Mac nodded. ''A lamp in the corner and some curtains...''

''Blinds.'' Jo corrected.

''...or blinds.'' Mac smoothly changed his mind. He peeked into the next room.

''And here?'' Lily asked.

''Here will be a big desk... Divided in two parts. One will always be neatly cleaned up, while the other will be a total mess...'' He said and Ellie burst with laughter.

''Hey!'' Jo yelled from the kitchen. Lily looked at Mac and furrowed her little eyebrows, as she didn't understand.

''You'll see...'' He told her.

''And where will be my room be?'' Lily asked with excitement.

''I don't know... This one...'' He said as he opened the door to the next room. ''Or this one.'' He said pointing at the room across the corridor.

''I want it to be pink!'' Lily exclaimed happily.

''Pink... of course.'' Mac nodded. ''And you, Rick?'' He asked the boy, who was following them around, staying slightly behind.

''I don't know... Navy maybe?''

''I think navy's too dark, buddy.'' Jo told him, entering the room. ''How about some nice shade of blue?''

''OK.'' Rick agreed. ''But no girly stuff.'' He warned.

''Sure thing.'' Mac laughed.

''Whoa! This one is awesome!'' They heard Ellie's voice coming out from one of the rooms, echoing off naked walls. ''I got dibs on this one!''

Led by curiosity, Rick left the room and went in the direction from where Ellie's voice was coming.

''Do you want to see it, too?'' Mac asked Lily.

''Yeah!'' She nodded. He put her on the floor and she ran after her brother. Jo looked at Mac and smiled. She moved to the door as well and Mac followed her, his hand automatically finding its way to the small of her back.

''Wow! It has a balcony. Cool!'' Rick said at the same moment when Jo and Mac peeked into the room.

''Ellie, what color do you want on the walls?'' Lily asked.

''Violet...'' Mac heard Jo whisper and smiled as Ellie gave Lily exactly the same answer.

''And here's...'' Mac said, opening the door to the room at the end of the corridor and letting Jo inside.

''The biggest bedroom.'' Jo nodded. She looked around. ''It's actually quite big.'' She noted. ''And it has the entrance to the terrace.'' She said, looking through the glass door.

''Yes. It's connected to the living room by the terrace.'' Mac told her.

''Convenient.'' Jo said. Then she turned to face him and she smiled.

''So, what color do you wish for, as everybody is picking the one they like?'' Mac asked, smiling back at her.

''Teal.'' She said without hesitation. She couldn't help but laugh, watching his smile turning into a frown.

''Teal? What the hell is that?''

''It's like the sea. Something between blue and green.'' She explained to him, still laughing.

''Couldn't you just say it that way?'' Mac asked. They heard Ellie, Rick and Lily running through the apartment.

''And the living room?'' Lily asked cheerfully.

''Yellow!'' Ellie exclaimed happily.

''And the kitchen?'' This time it was Rick who was asking.

''Orange!'' Lily squealed.

''How about the bathroom?'' Rick and Ellie asked simultaneously and started to laugh.

''Red!'' Lily picked out the color again.

''Red?'' Rick repeated after her with hesitation. ''A red bathroom?''

''So green.'' She said.

''Or blue!'' Ellie threw out.

''One green, one blue then!'' Rick exclaimed.

''So I guess they have it all planned already.'' Jo said, nodding with her head towards the noise they were making.

''It seems so.'' Mac nodded. ''Like the sea...'' He repeated after her, slowly walking across the room ''I like it.'' He agreed. ''Just no girly stuff!'' He added with a smirk and enjoyed how Jo laughed even more.

''Hey! It's my bedroom, too!'' She told him with a mock grudge and crossed her arms on her chest.

''Fine.'' Mac rolled his eyes. ''Just not too much.'' He asked with a smile. Jo smiled back at him, but then she suddenly got serious.

''Do you think we will agree on how to decorate it?'' She asked with slight hesitation.

''Of course...'' Mac said. ''I'm sure you will pester me until I give up and agree on everything you want.''

''I like this kind of agreement.'' Jo said with laughter. ''But no, Mac, seriously.'' She shook her head. ''It'll be your bedroom as well. I want you to feel good in here.''

''I'm sure I will.'' He told her. ''Regardless of the design.'' He added quietly.

. . .

**A/N I bet you didn't expect an update so quickly, did you? ;) Huge thanks should go to UrbanMuse as she: **

**1) reminded me in her review to the previous chapter of some idea I had (which I instantly had to use, giving up on sleep completely one night); **

**2) was so nice again to correct it and did it in a flash!**

**Thank you for all wonderful reviews for the last chapter - as you can see it really can boost my muse.**


	14. Chinese Whispers

**Chapter 14: Chinese Whispers**

. . .

A loud thud abruptly pulled Ellie out of her dreams. She groaned softly as she remembered what she was dreaming about – she and the captain of her soccer team, the most handsome and the most popular boy in the school, were just about to kiss! And there was this noise again. She sighed deeply and decided to check it out. She got up from her bed and slowly left her room. The living room and the kitchen were empty. The only sound she could hear was coming from her mom's bedroom. She entered it and saw Lily sitting on the bed. She seemed to be half-conscious. Obviously, she was woken up just as suddenly as Ellie was.

''Hi, lil' one.'' Ellie told her, sitting on the bed next to her. ''What's going on?'' She asked.

''I don't know...'' Lily said, shrugging her shoulders. Before Ellie could say anything more the bathroom door flew open and Jo showed up. She rushed towards the chest of drawers but suddenly stopped as she saw Ellie and Lily watching her.

''What are you two doing up already?'' She asked, surprised.

''There was a thud like a bomb was being dropped.'' Ellie told her.

''Oh... that... Sorry! I dropped a jar of body scrub while I was showering. Twice.'' Jo admitted. ''Darn! I need to start the coffeemaker!'' She exclaimed suddenly and rushed to the kitchen.

Ellie glanced at Lily, who closed her eyes and fell back onto the pillow. She smirked and followed her mom. Like she said, she was indeed in the kitchen and was fighting with the coffeemaker.

''Mom? What's going on?'' Ellie asked.

''I overslept. I must have hit the wrong button on my phone. I was aiming for the 'snooze' but I guess I turned it off completely.'' Jo told her quickly. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was wearing jeans and a bra only, as she didn't have time to find and put a blouse on yet.

''I wonder what Mac will say when he sees you running around in circles like that every morning... only half dressed.'' Ellie teased. Much to her surprise her mom didn't make a witty comment, not even about her being a 'smart ass', but instead turned to face her and stared dumbly at her. ''What?'' Ellie asked with a frown.

''Gosh, you're right...'' She gasped and forgot about the coffee maker for a moment. For some strange reason, it had never occurred to her that living with a man again would be a challenge on so many levels. Of course she felt comfortable around Mac. Sometimes she even thought that she felt more comfortable around him than he felt around her. But still, spending time together, even as often as they had been over past weeks, was different than living together. Living together meant sharing a big part of her personal life with another person. It had been years since she had done it and suddenly the doubts started to rise in her. What if she didn't remember how it should be done? What if she found herself unable to do it? There would be no turning back. She wouldn't be able to simply say 'sorry, but I thought it would be easier, this isn't what I want'. Until now, this whole playing house with Mac was making her happy, but every play eventually becomes tedious.

''Mom? Weren't you in a hurry?'' Ellie asked, pulling Jo out of her thoughts. She shook her head lightly as she tried to silence them for now.

''I am, I am.'' She answered and quickly left the kitchen. Ellie rolled her eyes and took her mom's travel mug. While the coffee maker was slowly pouring freshly made coffee into it, she took an apple and washed it. Then she placed it on the counter, grabbed the bottle of milk and added some to the coffee. She threw two lumps of sugar inside and placed a lid on the mug just at the moment when her mom returned to the kitchen. This time she was wearing a gray top and black suit jacket, along with a few necklaces.

''Amy will be here in about an hour. She'll take Lily to preschool. Then she'll pick her and Rick up.'' Jo said quickly. ''I asked her to make lunch for the three of you...''

''But mom, I'm going shopping with Lacey after school.'' Ellie cut her off. She saw how her mom opened her mouth, but before she could say anything she added, ''I told you that yesterday.''

''OK, OK. But don't stay too long, I'll be needing your help with packing.'' Jo told her and Ellie nodded. She handed her mom the travel mug and an apple, which Jo took from her with a slightly baffled expression. Then she smiled at her and pecked her cheek.

''Thanks, hon. Bye!'' She yelled from the corridor and the sound of the front door closing followed.

''Bye...'' Ellie said to the empty kitchen. Then she sighed and walked to her mom's bedroom. She closed one of the drawers and glanced at Lily. She was still asleep, despite the craziness that had been going on around her only a minute ago. Without thinking twice, Ellie crawled into bed and lay down next to her. They still had at least an hour of peaceful slumber.

. . .

''Hi, Jo!'' Lindsay greeted her colleague as she entered the office.

''Hi, Linds.'' Jo answered, smiling at her.

''What are you doing here so early? You're usually the last one to show up at 9 a.m. sharp and not a minute earlier.'' Lindsay noted, as she sat at her desk.

''I came an hour earlier, because Amy has to leave slightly earlier today. She has to study for an exam.'' Jo explained.

''Oh...'' Lindsay nodded. ''And what do you think about her? She's lovely, isn't she?''

''She is!'' Jo agreed. ''I'm so thankful that you were so kind and shared your nanny with us. Both Lily and Rick love her. Even Ellie doesn't snort that much when she's staying with her, too. They seem to get along pretty well.''

''That's really great.'' Lindsay smiled. ''I'm glad you didn't have to go through the same trouble as us while looking for a nanny. When we found Amy it was like winning the lottery. She was a freshman in college back there and just moved to New York.''

''Yes, she told me she studies Social Pedagogy. She wants to work with children that suffered from crimes.'' Jo said. ''That's why she's better for Lily and Rick than we could possibly imagine. We wouldn't be able to find anyone like her in a thousand years. Thanks once more for contacting us with her.''

''Well, it's nothing. Lucy barely needs a babysitter now. She's either in preschool or with one of us at home.'' Lindsay said. ''Even though... It would be nice to leave her with Amy once in a while and go out with Danny...'' She added sadly. ''But we're too tired for that anyway.''

Jo eyed her a moment and then said, ''you know what? When we finally move to the bigger place, you can drop Lucy off for a sleepover and go out with Danny for a romantic date.'' She offered.

''Really?'' Lindsay asked, her eyes already sparkling with enthusiasm. ''That would be great, but.. would you be able to take care of Lucy as well?''

''Oh, come on. Three kids or four... It doesn't make that much of a difference.'' Jo laughed.

''I trust your word.'' Lindsay laughed too. ''So... when exactly do you move into this new apartment?'' She asked, already longing to spend an evening with Danny and only with him.

''In a couple of days. Mac's stuff is basically already there. Now we're moving mine and Ellie's. We still have to go shopping for things for the kids' rooms.'' Jo told her. ''It makes me slightly dizzy to organize everything, but we're getting there.''

''That's good...'' Lindsay nodded. ''I can't believe you're moving in with Mac.'' She added honestly, which made Jo laughed.

''Frankly, I can't quite believe it myself, either.'' Jo admitted. ''But it seems to be the only way for us to keep Lily and Rick.'' She added.

''Right...'' Lindsay said and grinned at Jo.

''What?'' Jo asked with a frown as she saw her expression.

''Nothin'...'' Lindsay murmured and pretended to be busy with ordering the files on her desk.

''Linds...'' Jo said in a warning tone and she finally got her attention.

''You both keep saying it's for the sake of the kids.'' She said.

''It is.'' Jo confirmed. ''Do you doubt that?'' She asked with a frown.

''No. I'm sure you care about them very much.'' Lindsay told her. ''But I think... it's not the only reason. Am I right, Jo?''

''What do you mean?'' Jo asked her, furrowing her eyebrows even more.

''Come on, Jo.'' Lindsay sighed and leaned back into her chair. ''There's always been this flirty air between you and Mac, but now... now it's even more. You spend so much time together... And a blind man would even notice how you two look at each other.''

''Linds, whatever you think that's between us...'' Jo started, but Lindsay cut her off.

''Seriously? Can't you just admit that you're together?'' She groaned. ''I know, I know, he's your boss and there's department policy. I've been there with Danny, we know everything about it. But I thought we're friends.'' Lindsay said, sounding nothing but hurt.

''Of course we are.'' Jo told her.

''So why don't you trust me?'' Lindsay asked, reproachfully.

''You think I don't trust you because I haven't shared with you what's between me and Mac with you?'' Jo asked and Lindsay nodded. ''Linds, I haven't shared it with you, because there's nothing to share. There's nothing between me and Mac.'' She repeated. ''We're just good friends.''

Lindsay took a good look at her as she was not at all convinced by what she had just heard.

''So you're just a couple of friends who decided to adopt two kids and live together as a one family?'' She asked with disbelief. Jo laughed upon seeing her face.

''I know it sounds crazy, but... that's the truth.'' Jo said. Lindsay eyed her skeptically.

''If you say so...'' She finally agreed.

''Linds, I can assure you – if something was going on between me and Mac, you'd be the first one to know about it.'' Jo told her and for a moment, that seemed to satisfy her.

''OK.'' She agreed and Jo sighed with relief. She got the feeling that Lindsay wanted to ask about something more, so before that happened, Jo rose from her desk.

''I'm going to make myself some tea. Do you want some?''

''No, thank you.'' Lindsay shook her head. Jo smiled lightly at her and left the office.

She knew that Lindsay had always kept her fingers crossed for something between her and Mac. Also she could understand it was hard to believe that they were moving in together and adopting two kids as friends. But convincing her that that was exactly the case was rather frustrating.

She was just about to enter the kitchenette when she heard some hushed voices. Driven by her instinct she stopped right behind the corner and listened.

''… I heard they have known each other for years and that they had met long before she moved here from DC.'' A female voice said quietly. Jo frowned upon hearing her. Were they talking about her?

''Really? And now they're back together?'' The other asked.

''So I was told. But there's more.''

''Tell me.''

''They have two kids.''

''No way...'' The other female gasped.

''Oh yeah. And since there are two of them, it couldn't be just a one night stand that ended up with her getting pregnant. They had to be together for at least couple of years back then.'' The first one said and Jo rolled her eyes at the pure nonsense of it.

''And they're back together now.''

''That's just...''

Jo decided that there was only one way to check if they were talking about her and Mac. She entered the kitchenette and glanced at two young lab techs.

''Hello.'' She said and smiled casually. They barely nodded in response and got significantly quiet. Then they grabbed their mugs and left the kitchenette in a hurry.

Only then Jo's smile disappeared. She leaned heavily against the counter as she tried to gather her thoughts. Apparently her and Mac became the main subject of the lab rumor. As always, with a rumor there was only a grain of truth in it and the rest was completely fabricated.

Suddenly she didn't feel like drinking any tea anymore. She wanted to talk to Mac, to tell him about it all. She knew that he would take it much easier than she did, as he was never interested in lab rumors. She left the kitchenette and walked to his office.

''Hi.'' Mac greeted her as she entered his office after knocking lightly on the door. If not for Jo's pensive mood, she would notice how happy he got the moment he saw her.

''Hi.'' She murmured in response and slumped down on the couch. He took a look at her, thinking that there was something different about her today. Something about her look. But he couldn't quite figure out what.

''You're here already.'' He said. It was more of a statement than a question. He didn't see her yesterday, as they were both busy arranging the move to the new place.

''I don't know why everybody is so surprise by this.'' Jo snorted.

''I guess it's because everybody knows how much you cherish sleep.'' He joked, but she didn't seem to find it amusing. ''Listen, the beds we ordered for Rick and Lily are going to be delivered today in the afternoon. With that, we can even move in tomorrow.''

_Terrific._ Jo thought sarcastically. She wanted to make some comment, but when she looked up at Mac, she suddenly forgot about her anger. There was a smile on his face and the way that he spoke, with evident excitement and not weighting every word as usually, indicated how happy he was. For some strange reason seeing him so happy made Jo felt happy as well, almost as if his state was contagious.

When he didn't get any reaction from her, he eyed her more carefully. She seemed irritated and he could only hope it wasn't because of him and the whole change they were going through.

''Jo... Is everything alright?'' He asked, being afraid what he might hear in response.

For a moment she considered telling him about the ridiculous office rumor she had heard, but she quickly gave up this idea. He would get angry for sure and his good mood would be gone. She didn't want that. She also decided she wouldn't pay attention to what other people were saying and simply enjoy their new life.

''No.'' She shook her head, making a strand of hair fall from behind her ear. Her hand quickly shot out and put it back there. It was only then that Mac smiled. Her hair. It wasn't straight as usual, not even done in soft waves as he had seen it a few times before. Today her hair was twisting at the ends into irregular curls, almost like the ones Lily had. He couldn't help but smile at this realization.

''You know how grumpy I can be in the morning.'' Jo added with a little hint of smile. ''So... tomorrow, huh?'' She sighed. ''We're not even half done with Ellie. I remember it was only a few boxes when we moved to New York. But now?! It's crazy how much stuff we managed to gather over 3 years.''

''We're pretty much done with Rick.'' Mac told her. ''We can drop by your place in the evening to help out if you want.'' He offered.

''You think? That would be awesome.'' Jo cheered up. Before she got the chance to ask Mac about anything more, there was a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Sheldon. Mac waved him in and he entered slowly.

''If I'm... interrupting something... then I can come back later.'' He said hesitantly. Jo instantly furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing him, but Mac didn't seem to notice.

''No, we were just chatting. What's going on?'' He asked.

''I have a wedding invitation for you.'' He said and approached Mac's desk. He handed him an invitation, then he turned to Jo and smiled.

''Really?'' She asked happily. ''You're finally getting married?''

''Yeah...'' Sheldon sighed. ''I can't wait till all these preparations are over.''

''I bet.'' Jo laughed,

''Florence.'' Mac read with a smile.

''Whoa, what?'' Jo asked, getting up from the couch.

''Don't get too excited.'' Sheldon laughed. ''Not the one in Italy. This in Kentucky. Camille was born in Cincinnati. Florence is situated about 10 miles from it.''

''Oh.'' Jo nodded. ''But you're inviting only Mac, as I can see?'' She joked of the fact that Sheldon brought only one invitation and gave it to Mac.

''No, no... I just thought...'' Sheldon faltered.

''This one is for you, too.'' Mac told Jo, showing her the invitation. She leaned over his desk and checked it. Indeed, it was the one invitation for them both. Then she straightened up and glanced at Sheldon.

''I was sure that... Umm... Never mind. I'll correct it.'' He added quickly and stretched out his hand to take the invitation from Mac's hand, but Mac was quicker as he kept it from his reach.

''It's OK.'' He assured him. ''We're going to go together anyway.'' He said confidently. But as soon as Jo glared at him, all his confidence was gone. ''Aren't we?'' He asked with slight doubtfulness in his tone this time. Her first impulse was to tell him what she was thinking about, taking for granted that she didn't want to go with someone else. But then she almost laughed as she saw him looking at her so hopefully.

''I guess.'' She finally said, trying to sound at least a little offended.

''Good.'' Sheldon heaved a sigh of relief. ''I have to run.'' He added and left Mac's office as quickly as possible.

''I'm telling you, Taylor... next time you better be careful.'' Jo murmured, leaning across Mac's desk and eying him.

''What? You're telling me that you have some secret admirer that you'd like to take to this wedding?'' Mac quipped and she narrowed her eyes at him.

''Maybe...'' Jo answered.

''Then why did you agree to go with me?'' He asked with a silly grin.

''Oh... I just didn't want you to fly solo.'' She told him with a smirk and he laughed. ''When is this wedding?'' She asked.

''June 15th. In a month.'' Mac read. ''Plenty of time to find a perfect dress and accessories.'' He joked as he knew exactly why she was asking. Jo narrowed her eyes at him again.

''You're so very funny today...'' She groaned, but couldn't hide the smile that was involuntarily creeping upon her lips.

. . .

Even before knocking on Jo's door, Mac knew that what he would find behind it, was complete chaos. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for it, and then finally knocked. Much to his surprise, the one who opened the door for him was Lily.

''Hiii!'' She greeted him happily.

''Hi.'' He answered back and picked her up from the floor and gave her a hug. ''Why are you opening the door?'' He asked with a frown.

''They're all busy.'' Lily told him and as if to prove her point, Ellie showed up in the living room, carrying an armful of books.

''Mooom! Which box is for books?!'' She cried out.

''The one near the couch!'' Jo yelled back from somewhere. Ellie walked towards the box and threw all the books inside.

''Oh, hello there, Mac.'' She greeted him.

''Hi, Ellie. Where's Rick?'' He asked, looking around.

''He's helping me pack up.'' Ellie answered and she left the living room.

Mac sighed and then glanced at Lily. She was happy as a bee and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing this. She seemed to be the only one who enjoyed this mess. Before he lowered her down to the floor, Ellie returned to the living room, this time carrying a pile of clothes.

''Mooom! And the box for clothes?!'' She asked again.

''The one next to the window!'' Jo answered her.

Mac furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. Lily was already sitting on the couch and coloring. He walked towards her and took one of her felt-tip pens.

''May I?'' He asked.

''Sure!'' Lily agreed cheerfully.

Then he walked to the big box that was placed near the window. He wrote 'clothes' on it and moved it to the middle of the room. Then he took care of the one with the books. On the third one he wrote 'girly stuff' as it was full of unidentified contents. After a while, all 7 boxes were labeled and gathered in one place. The next time Ellie entered the room, she was carrying some bric-a-bracs.

''Moooom...!'' She yelled again but stopped as Mac showed her the box on which it said 'fragile'.

''Yeah?!'' Jo yelled back.

''Never mind!'' Ellie answered and smiled at Mac. He smiled back and then left the living room, looking for Jo, as he wanted to make sure she didn't need any help.

He found her in the kitchen. She was standing on a stool, which was standing on a kitchen table. She was trying to reach for the light fixture in a clear attempt to take it down.

''Jo! Have you lost your mind?'' Mac gasped at the sight.

''Oh, Mac! Hi!'' She looked down at him and smiled, but he didn't smile back.

''You're gonna fall! Get down.'' He told her seriously.

''I need to take this down.'' She said.

''Don't you have a ladder?'' He asked.

''Sure I do.'' She answered with the roll of her eyes. ''I just need some thrill.'' She quipped. ''What do you think?'' She asked seriously, stretching herself even more.

''I'm not looking at this.'' Mac murmured and turned around. ''Nor am I catching you.'' He added.

''Oh, how very chivalrous.'' Jo mocked. Then she swore quietly, still not being able to reach. That made Mac glance back at her.

''Jo, damn it! Get down right now!'' He ordered in a voice that brooked no argument. That caught her attention and for a moment she stopped trying to reach for the light fixture.

''Will you come up here and take it down for me?'' She asked skeptically.

''Hell no.'' He shook his head.

''That's what I thought.'' She murmured and stood on her tiptoe. The whole construction trembled dangerously and Mac swore again.

''Get down right now. I'll go down and borrow a ladder from the janitor.'' He offered.

''Hey! That's an idea...'' Jo smiled at him and started to get down.

''Careful...'' Mac warned her. Once she was on the table he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her all the way down, to the floor.

''You're such a scaremonger.'' She teased. ''I'd totally do it.''

''Sure you would.'' He murmured skeptically.

''You don't believe me?'' She asked with a groan. ''I can show you...'' She added and made an attempt of climbing back on the table, but he didn't let her.

''Stay where you are.'' He murmured and she smiled at him.

''Aww, were you worried about me?'' She joked as she placed her hand on his cheek.

''What do you think?'' He asked, quoting her earlier words. ''I'm not going to take care of three kids all by myself.'' He added in a joking tone.

''Right...'' She nodded with laughter.

. . .

**A/N So it seems my muse gone completely wild and that's the reason why the next update is up so quickly. Also it's thank to Jess ( csinyfan28) – I'm sure she broke a beta-reading record, correcting it in less than 11 hours (despite the time difference).**

**Thank you so so so much for all the reviews to the previous chapter. I won't mind getting some to this one as well ;)**


	15. Bedtime Stories

**Chapter 15: Bedtime Stories**

. . .

''Why can't I still sleep with you?'' Lily asked sadly. She was sitting on her new bed, already wearing a pajamas. They had spent the whole day unpacking their stuff and then shopping for things for the kids' rooms, as they wanted to give them the best atmosphere possible.

After they had come back Lily spent almost the whole evening in her room, leaving it reluctantly only to eat dinner. But as bedtime approached, she suddenly didn't seem to like the idea of spending the night in it.

''Because you have your own little bed now.'' Jo told her. ''Don't you want to sleep in it?''

Lily looked at her, and then she looked at Mac who was standing next to her bed, leaning against the windowsill. She seemed indecisive.

''You have the bed linens with bunnies and carrots that you chose for yourself. You have your violet blanket. And Mr. Whiskers! He seems to like it in here, doesn't he?'' Jo asked, adjusting the gray bunny near Lily's pillow.

''I guess...'' Lily sighed.

''We'll be just across the hall. Only a few steps away.'' Jo assured her.

''But what if they come and take me?'' Lily asked quietly, plucking at the loose thread of the blanket.

''Who?'' Jo asked.

''Some bad guys.'' She answered even more quietly than before. Jo cast a glance at Mac and she sighed. ''Like they did to Rickie.'' Lily added.

''No one will come and take you. You have nothing to worry about. You're safe here.'' Jo assured her. ''I'll read you a story and then you'll try to fall asleep, OK?'' Jo told her as she opened the book, but Lily didn't answer, only glanced at Mac and gave him the look she always gave him when she wanted something. But this time, it wasn't about getting another cookie or to be able to play for 5 more minutes. This time it was more serious, as both Jo and Mac knew that she was scared by the idea of sleeping alone.

''I'll be right back.'' Mac murmured and left the room. Jo sighed, as she thought he decided to run away before giving up and letting Lily sleep in their bedroom with one of them. She looked at Lily and held the duvet for her.

''Jump in.'' She said and Lily reluctantly moved under the duvet and lay down. Jo smiled at her, but she didn't reciprocate her smile, so Jo reached out and lightly stroked her curls. Then she showed her the book that had a cute puppy on the cover.

''_Who Said 'Meow'?_'' She read.

When Mac came back, Jo was already in the middle of the book and Lily was struggling to keep her eyes open. As soon as he entered the room, Lily stopped listening to the story and took a curious look at what he was holding.

''What's that?'' She asked.

''You know that Jo and I catch bad guys for living?'' Mac asked.

''Yes.'' Lily nodded.

''Not do we only know how to catch them, we also know how to scare them away.'' He said. He showed Lily a small jar with some powder. ''That's a magic powder. It keeps the bad guys away. They can't even enter the room where it was used.'' He explained. He opened the jar and took some on a brush, then he shook it off on the floor near Lily's bed. She glanced at the floor.

''I can't see anything.'' She said.

''Ahh, that's why it's magic. You can only see it in special light.'' Mac said, placed the jar and the brush on the nightstand and reached for the UV lamp. Then he looked at Jo, who instantly understood. She got up, moved to the door and turned the overhead lights off. Lily shifted on the bed in order to get a better look at what Mac was doing. He bent over slightly and moved the lamp close to the carpet, making the powder glow.

''Wow...'' Lily whispered.

''Cool, huh?'' Mac asked, smiling at her and she nodded in response. He scattered around some more of the powder. ''Now you're safe.'' He told Lily.

''Thank you.'' She squealed happily and stretched her arms towards Mac. He bent over and gave her a hug. When he pulled away Lily smiled at him and then yawned widely.

''You want me to read the rest of the story to you?'' Jo asked.

''Maybe tomorrow.'' She said and turned to her side, hugging Mr. Whiskers with both her arms and closing her eyes.

''OK then.'' Jo said with a smile. She gave her a kiss and moved closer to the door where Mac was standing. She took one, last look at Lily. Her bed was lit by soft, pink light by a little heart-shaped night-light and she seemed to be already asleep.

Jo and Mac quietly left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

''That was amazing.'' Jo told Mac with a beaming smile. ''I'd never think of the fluorescent powder.''

''I guess I have to stock us up with some.'' He said, looking inside the jar that was half empty.

''I think she'll get used to sleeping alone pretty quickly.'' Jo predicted. ''Come on, I'll make us some tea.'' She said, putting her arm around his shoulder with intention of leading him to the kitchen.

''I'll be right there, I want to check on Rick.'' He told her.

''OK.'' She smiled at him and walked to the kitchen.

Two mugs with steaming tea were already placed on the counter when Mac entered the kitchen.

''He's reading. I told him I'll check on him again in an hour.'' Mac said and took one of the mugs.

''How is he? Do you think he's... happy with all this?'' Jo asked with hesitation. ''I mean... you know, he doesn't talk much about how he feels or shows it, so...''

''I think he is.'' Mac assured her. ''He doesn't really like changes, so he's slightly overwhelmed, but I'm sure he's fine.''

Jo studied him for a moment, thinking how much Rick was like Mac. For her happiness was something that was very easy to be noticed. It was something that burst out of her – if she was happy, everybody knew it. For Rick and Mac, it was completely different. Happiness seemed to be a quiet calm that made all the fears and worries disappear. She smiled at the thought. She knew that she would always have a problem recognizing it, but then – there was Mac. He could tell easily when something was wrong with Rick because his way of dealing with feelings was exactly the same.

Jo give him a glance at the moment when he sniffed his tea and made a face.

''What?'' She asked with a frown.

''What kind of tea is this?'' Mac asked her as he sniffed it again. She took the other mug and looked inside.

''Mine.'' She said. ''This one is yours. Regular black tea.'' She took the mug from him and gave him the other one. ''This one is jasmine green tea.'' Mac carefully studied the contest of the mug Jo gave him. Finally, he took a cautious sip. ''Is it OK now?'' Jo asked him.

''It is.'' He nodded. ''Thank you.''

They moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jo tucked her feet up under her and took her mug in both of her hands. Mac took the remote control, turned the TV on and went directly to the Discovery Channel.

''Oh, look. '_Mysterious Deaths_'.'' He announced happily and Jo rolled her eyes.

''Seriously? You don't get enough of those during your work hours?'' She asked.

''So what do you want to watch?'' He asked, slightly miffed. He flipped the channels quickly, hoping that there wouldn't be anything good on and they would go back to Discovery Channel.

''Wait, wait! Go back.'' Jo told him. As he did, she said, ''This one is good.''

'' 'Supernatural' ?'' Mac asked with doubt.

''Unless you're scared.'' She teased and he only gave her the look. He placed the remote control down, indicating that he wouldn't be arguing on her choice. ''Oh, and this guy is cute.'' She said and took a sip of her tea. It was Mac's turn to roll his eyes. ''Even though he could be my son...'' She added.

''I guess you're right.'' He murmured.

''Geeez, thanks.'' She huffed upon hearing him.

''What? You said it, not me.'' Mac noted, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to figure out what he did wrong.

''Well, yea... But you could always deny it.'' Jo told him.

''He seems to be, what? Twenty-something?'' Mac estimated. ''While you're...''

''OK, OK, I get it.'' Jo cut him off abruptly.

''Not to mention he looks rather dull to me.'' Mac added, as he thought it would be safer to change the subject.

''He isn't!'' Jo protested. ''I think those expressions he makes are cute.''

''I always thought that women prefer the strong and silent type. Unreadable. Mysterious. Like Cary Grant.'' Mac said slowly. Jo turned to him and eyed him for a moment, clearly amused. He sensed her eyes on himself and turned his head to meet her glance.

''Well, maybe some.'' She agreed hesitantly.

''While the others prefer the cute ones as they make their maternal instincts kick-in.'' He finished teasingly.

''You're terrible.'' Jo laughed.

''But it's true, isn't it? You'd like to take care of him.'' He teased her further, but she only smirked as he had no intention of answering that. ''While a real man would take care of you.'' He added, suddenly sounding more serious.

''Is that so?'' She asked and placed her mug down on the coffee table. She was now fully turned towards him, resting her head on her hand that she placed on the back of the couch. ''What makes you think that I need anyone to take care of me?''

''I didn't say that.'' Mac shook his head. ''It's not always about what we need, but what we want. Especially with women. Thirty pair of shoes, triple layered chocolate cake, jewelry...'' He reached out, wanting to touch the pedant of Jo's necklace, but at the very last moment, he decided it wouldn't be appropriate so he just motioned at it and withdrew his hand.

Jo had noticed his gesture and for a moment she had thought that he wanted to touch her. But he didn't. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by that. She suddenly felt awkward, so she moved away a little bit and took her mug again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how Mac sighed deeply and turned his gaze towards TV.

''Is it me or is it a little cold in here?'' She said and slowly rubbed her own arm with her free hand. She wasn't sure if he heard her when suddenly he stood up without saying a word. It made her frown a little, but before she could even think about it, Mac was back in the living room. He handed her the yellow blanket that she placed on her bed earlier.

''Here.'' He said quietly.

''Thank you.'' Jo told him with a smile, gladly accepting the blanket. She wanted to wrap herself in it, but she hesitated. ''Umm... do you want to... share it?'' She asked.

''No, thanks. I'm good.'' He assured her. Then he glanced at the TV and saw the ending credits. ''Is it over?'' He asked with an undisguised hope. ''No more Mr Cute?''

''Nope.'' Jo said, snuggling down. ''But don't think we're gonna watch Discovery Chanel now.'' She told him and quickly grabbed the remote control before he reached for it. They watched the news and then, as a compromise, some document about politics, which was so boring that it almost lulled Jo to sleep.

Neither of them would admit it, but they both were doing everything they could to put off the going to sleep, as they were afraid that it would feel awkward. Finally Jo couldn't stop her yawing anymore, as tiredness started to take over her.

''I think I'll go to sleep...'' She said with hesitation. She glanced at Mac, but he seemed to be focus at skipping over the channels. As soon as he sensed her gaze on himself he lifted his head and looked at her.

''I'll stay a little longer.'' He told her and she nodded. Then she left the room.

He waited about an hour and only then that he decided to go to sleep as well. He took a quick shower and changed into his long pajama pants and white T-shirt. When he quietly entered the bedroom he was hoping that Jo was already asleep, but she was still awake. She was sitting on her bed, reading some magazine and putting lotion on her arms. He instantly recognized the delicate fragrance he had smelled on her the other day. She looked up at him and he smiled shyly. He got into the bed and turned the bedside lamp on. At the same time, Jo placed the bottle of lotion and the magazine on her bedside table and turned her lamp off.

''Umm... do you mind the light? I can always turn it off.'' Mac asked politely.

''Not at all.'' She said with a smile and lay down on her side.

He nodded and opened the drawer of his bedside table. He was about to take out a book, when he saw Claire's photo. He slowly reached for it and took it out. Just like every night, right before he went to sleep. It was his habit – he had to look at her, hoping that he would see her in his dreams.

''That's... your wife?'' Jo asked softly.

''Yes, that's Claire.'' He nodded, not taking his eyes off the photograph.

''She's very pretty.'' Jo said quietly. ''Especially her smile.''

''Yes, she was...'' Mac answered back in a soft voice.

He didn't know that Jo was watching him. She was lying on her side, facing him with her arm under her head. She loved the softness of Mac's features when he was talking about his late wife. The way he was saying her name, like he was caressing the word. But there was also so much pain and longing in his voice. It always made her teary to see him so mournful.

''How did you two meet?'' She asked suddenly.

''How did we meet?'' He repeated after her with evident surprise in his voice. Then he smiled. ''I saw her for the first time in a coffee shop I visited often for breakfast. She was still in college back then and she worked there during the summer.''

''What did she look like?'' Jo asked. She finally gave up to tiredness and closed her eyes.

''When I saw her for the first time? She was wearing a summer dress. Very colorful, with some floral pattern. She had freckles all over her face and her shoulders. Little kisses from the sun.'' His voice trailed off and he smiled at his memories. ''I knew that she liked me as she was blushing so much every time I entered the coffee shop. And one day, she poured the oatmeal I ordered all over me.'' He said with a chuckle and Jo smiled. She felt like a little girl that was being told a fairytale. His voice was so soft and low, laced with emotions. ''She wasn't the perfect choice for a waitress. But she was perfect for me.'' He finished. He remained silent, thinking of all those years he had spent with Claire. They shared so many sweet, precious moments.

He hadn't allowed himself to recall those memories after her tragic death, as it caused him too much pain. Only now did they start to slowly come back to him and they didn't feel so bitter anymore. He used to think he wouldn't be happy ever again without her. But he was happy now, even though it was a different kind of happiness. He slowly brushed his thumb over her face and for the first time since Claire's death, he smiled back at her photo. Her smile... It wasn't something that wouldn't happen anymore. Quite the opposite – she would be smiling at him forever, as if her smile was magically captured inside the little frame.

He had always been anxious about how it would make him feel to move on, to be happy again. He used to think it would be like a betrayal, like forgetting about her. But now he understood it was completely different. Allowing himself to be happy again meant that he started to remember Claire the way he knew she would have wanted him to remember her – as a gift, not as a tragic loss.

He silently told her goodnight and carefully placed the photo inside the drawer. Then he glanced at Jo. Her eyes were closed. He didn't feel like reading anymore, so he turned off the lamp.

''Goodnight, Jo.'' He said quietly, but there was no answer. She was already asleep.

. . .

As usual, Mac woke up to the first rays of sunshine. The first thing he registered was the chirping of birds outside the window. He smiled lightly at the thought that he would be hearing this sound every morning now. He stretched himself languidly and thought about the dream he had. He was in a kitchen that he didn't recognize when someone lovingly wrapped arms around him from behind, exactly the way Claire used to do. He felt her feminine body snuggling against his back. And then he heard a whisper – her soft voice telling him how much she loved him. He hadn't had a dream like this for years. It felt so real, almost like she was back with him. He wanted to see her, to look into her eyes. But when he turned around, he didn't look into Claire's beautiful green eyes. He looked into hazel ones instead... He let out a deep sigh as it seemed that despite his efforts, the memories of his beloved wife were slowly fading away.

He stretched himself once more and opened his eyes. He looked around the room, wondering if he should get up and go for a run in order to wake up completely. But then his gaze fell on the bed next to his. He smiled as he saw how Jo was sleeping. Only then he understood why she had insisted on sleeping with two pillows, as one was beneath her head and the other was tightly cuddled to her chest. There was something feline-like about her, as she slept curled into a ball, occupying only little space on her bed.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. During the day she was full of life, full of energy that sometimes he found it hard to keep up with her. But now she looked so peaceful. He could watch her without worrying that she might catch him while doing so. He let his gaze slowly glide over her features. For some strange reason, it felt as if he was seeing her for the first time in his life. As if he was looking at her, but not seeing before.

He had no idea how long he was watching her, when suddenly; a quiet creak of the door caught his attention. He looked in the direction from where it was coming from and he saw Lily standing in the doorway.

''Hiiii!'' She squealed happily, seeing that he was already awake. He smiled at her and before he realized, she climbed onto his bed and crawled towards him. Then she cuddled to him.

''Hi.'' He answered, smiling unconsciously. She was still warm from her sleep and she smelled like candies and bubble gum. He was amazed how such a little human being was able to make him deliriously happy. He kissed her head and she looked up at him.

''What?'' She asked as she saw his face.

''I'm just happy to see you.'' He told her truthfully.

''Why?'' She asked curiously.

''Because I love you.'' He simply answered. It was the first thing that came to his mind, yet when he heard his own voice, he froze. He hadn't spoken those words for so long. What was more, he used to think he wouldn't say them aloud ever again. Despite it all, here he was – saying them as if they were the most natural thing for him to say. He glanced at Lily, slightly anxious what she would think of him saying those words and feeling this way about her. But before he was able to look at her face, she snuggled closely to his chest.

''I love you too.'' She replied. He stroked her hair and smiled. As she felt his touch, she looked up at him and gave him a big smile. Then she yawned widely.

''Did you sleep well?'' He asked her.

''Yes.''

''No bad dreams?''

''Nope.'' She said and shook her head, sending her curls bouncing in every direction. He brushed them off her face and smiled again as he realized how ruffled they were from her sleep.

''That's good.'' He said softly.

Lily looked around. ''Your bed's bigger than mine.'' She noted.

''That's because I'm bigger than you.'' He told her and tickled her. She laughed aloud and Mac glanced at Jo, thinking that the noise Lily was making had to wake her up. But she didn't even stir. Lily followed his gaze.

''Why is Jo still sleeping?'' She asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

''She's a really heavy sleeper. It's not so easy to wake her up.'' Mac explained.

''Like Sleeping Beauty?'' Lily asked.

''Yea... something like that.''

''You should wake her up then!'' Lily said, turning her gaze to him.

''Me? Umm... Why don't you do that?'' He quickly offered, understanding the idea where Lily was going with the fairytale reference.

''OK.'' She agreed willingly. She slid off Mac's bed and walked towards Jo's. Then she climbed onto it and leaned over her to study her face. Mac almost chuckled as he imagined Jo opening her eyes right now and getting startled by Lily's face being just a few inches away from hers. Finally, Lily kissed Jo's cheek lightly. But it seemed to be too light to wake her up.

''It isn't working.'' Lily complained, looking at Mac.

''Try again.'' He advised her. She nodded and kissed Jo's cheek again and then again. After a few times Jo finally started to stir and opened her eyes slowly.

''Hi, Jo!'' Lily exclaimed upon seeing it and Jo's eyes instantly flew open. She looked confused for a moment, but then she playfully grabbed Lily and pulled her to the pillow.

''Oh, you little monster! Couldn't you wake up Mac instead of me?'' She asked with laughter.

''He was already awake and watching you when I came in here!'' Lily told her happily.

Mac's cheeks flushed with embarrassment upon hearing what Lily had just said. He felt like crawling under a rock. But fortunately, Jo didn't seem to notice.

''But he wasn't enough for you to pester, huh?'' Jo asked, trying to sound menacing, but her laughter was giving her away.

''Nope! I want both of you to be awake.'' Lily told her. ''I'm hungry!'' She added, causing Mac to roll his eyes. It seemed like one of those two was always hungry. Jo laughed and then whispered something into Lily's ear, which made her smile widely.

''Mac, Mac! Can you make pancakes, please?'' She asked and Mac glanced at Jo, narrowing his eyes, as he was sure whose idea it was. ''Pleeeeaseeee?'' Lily begged.

''Well, I don't know... It's hard work, you know?'' Mac pretended to be hesitating. ''Maybe if someone gave me a kiss, I'd change my mind...?'' He wondered aloud. Lily caught up instantly what he meant and left Jo's bed in order to get back to Mac. He pulled her up on his bed and she kissed his cheek. Then she pulled away and looked at him expectantly. ''All right.'' Mac agreed. ''I can make two pancakes for you.''

''Yaaay!'' Lily exclaimed happily.

''Only two?'' Jo asked with disappointment.

''I don't think such a small girl can eat more.'' Mac said seriously as he eyed Lily up and down.

''How about me?'' Jo asked and pouted.

''Well, I didn't see you asking so I assumed you don't want any.'' Mac teased her.

''I do!'' Jo protested. ''Pleeeaseeee?'' She asked, mimicking Lily's tone, but Mac only wrinkled his nose.

''I'm still not convinced...'' He admitted.

''Oh, you...'' Jo groaned and tossed the duvet aside. Then she got up and moved closer to his bed. She sat on the edge next to Lily. Mac's warm, masculine smell teased her nostrils as she leaned towards him. She let her lips softly brush against his cheek. She felt the rough texture of his skin and she had to fight the urge to bring her hand up to caress his cheek and feel his morning stubble against her fingers. ''How about this?'' She asked, pulling away.

''Much better.'' Mac said, trying to hide a dreamy smile that he was sure was painted all over his face.

''Why don't you two sleep together?'' Suddenly some voice asked and Mac shuddered slightly, as it was like someone asked aloud the exact question that was resounding in his head right now.

He glanced towards the door and saw Rick standing at the entrance, watching them carefully. ''Mom and dad didn't sleep together only when they argued.'' He shared his observation.

''Oh, no. We didn't argue.'' Jo assured him quickly.

''It's just much comfortable that way as... Jo kicks in her sleep.'' Mac explained, trying to keep a serious face. ''I'd be all bluish from bruises.'' He added. Jo turned to him and narrowed her eyes at him.

''And Mac snores. Like a bear.'' She bit back and he laughed at her quick thinking.

. . .

**A/N Soooo here comes another chapter :) Again, it was corrected by Jess, despite the fact that she's terribly busy right now. Many thanks to you, gal pal.**

**Many thanks for those of you who had reviewed the last chapters – I'm really sorry that I haven't thank you 'personally', via PMs, but I had to limit my activity on the site. Anyway, all reviews and other forms of support are still appreciated :)**


	16. Tag

**Chapter 16: Tag**

. . .

The next few days all started the same for Mac. The first rays of sunshine. The chirping of birds outside the window. He was used to waking up very early, regardless of whether he was working that day or not. He considered it to be a good thing, as he could go for a run before everyone else got up. But now his daily routine had a new aspect.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to his right. The other bed was still in the shadow as it was placed further from the window. He smirked, as he thought that was probably the reason why Jo wanted it for herself. He knew very well she was not at all a morning person. He could easily picture her covering her head with her pillow the very moment a ray of sunshine tickled her eyelids.

He rose up onto one elbow and took a look at her. He couldn't help himself. Every morning for the past few days he took some time to watch her while she slept. It was so strange to him that she seemed to sleep in every possible position. Today she was lying on her stomach, with her left arm under the pillow, while her right arm was hanging motionless from the bed.

At first he had thought it would be awkward to sleep with Jo in the same room. But now he thought that there was something oddly comforting about the awareness of another person being so close. He wasn't able to fall asleep as quickly as she was, so every night he heard how she tossed and turned after a while. Then there was this one, soft sigh when she finally found the right position. And then her breathing would slow down, becoming more even, until she was sound asleep. Sometimes he listened to her breathing for together quite a while before he finally drifted off to sleep himself.

Jo murmured something in her sleep and he glanced at her. She was now curled into a ball and hugging her pillow with both her arms. He smiled. With her sleeping like this he wondered why they needed such big beds. They could easily fit in one of them. Although he was more than sure that she would make it hard for him to sleep, tossing and turning endlessly. He could easily imagine her stealing the duvet from him, grasping at his arm, placing an arm across his chest, tangling her legs with his...

''What the hell...'' He whispered to himself with a frown. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those silly thoughts. Then he quickly got up, quietly pulled his sweatsuit from one of the drawers and went to the bathroom in order to change. When he was back, he automatically glanced at Jo again. She was still curled into a ball, but now on her other side. The change in her position had made half of the duvet slip to the floor, leaving her upper body uncovered. She was sleeping in a tank-top, which looked rather thin. He frowned and moved to the window to close it. Then he walked to the door and was just about to exit the bedroom when he glanced at her again. He sighed deeply and padded to her bed. He carefully took the edge of the duvet and slowly pulled it over her, until she was covered to her neck. Then he smiled softly, thinking she was warm and snug. And with that thought he left the bedroom.

. . .

When Mac returned to the apartment almost an hour later he was sure everyone was still asleep. He placed a bag with fresh rolls on the counter in the kitchen. Then he decided to take a shower and change. He was just entering the bedroom and removing his t-shirt at the same time, when he stopped in the doorway. Jo was already awake. Rick was sitting at the foot of her bed, while Lily was cuddled to her side and they were all talking and laughing. When he entered the room they all looked up at him.

''Mac!'' Lily exclaimed happily. ''Where have you been?'' She asked, a slight note of sadness easy to catch in her voice, as she probably had come to their bedroom and was disappointed that he wasn't there. Mac turned his gaze to Jo and caught her stealing a glance at his bare chest. Her eyes swept all over his upper half and he saw how she bit at her lower lip.

''Umm... running.'' He murmured. Jo looked at his face and their eyes met. He thought that she would be embarrassed that he had caught her checking him out, but he was mistaken. She didn't even blush. Instead she smiled at him, sending a clear message which made him suddenly feel shy. ''I'm... going to take a shower.'' He added even more quietly and disappeared into the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom after a while Jo and the kids were just getting out of the bed. Jo helped Lily to slid down from her bed and then she quickly made it. When she was done, she looked at Mac and smiled.

''Breakfast?'' She offered and he only nodded.

They all walked to the kitchen, with Lily jumping around them and humming some song only she knew.

''Can we wake Ellie up as well?'' Rick asked hopefully.

''We can try...'' Jo said hesitantly and she headed to Ellie's room, with Rick following her. Lily looked after them, then glanced at Mac, trying to decide if she should stay in the kitchen or follow them as well. But since Mac was busy searching for the CD player in one of the boxes, which seemed rather boring to her, she ran after Jo and Rick.

Once Mac found the player he plugged it in and pushed the 'play' button without even checking what CD was inside. He heard the quiet sounds of bells and a flute. It sounded familiar, but yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

''Noooo...!'' He heard Ellie's loud moan from her room and he chuckled. It was followed by Lily's chant 'morning, morning' and he couldn't help but laugh. Then the song caught his attention. Sting's smooth voice started to sing and he smiled. He knew this one.

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start_

Then the melody became more cheerful and he was able to hear a nice beat of drums in the background. As well as laughing and squealing coming from the living room. He moved to the doorway and watched as Jo ran through the room, navigating among the boxes, followed by Ellie, who was clearly trying to catch her mom. Lily was standing near the other door and laughing aloud. Rick was standing right next to her, with a big smile on his face.

''Why me?!'' Jo cried out with laughter, suddenly changing direction. ''It was Rick's idea!''

That made Ellie come to a halt and she turned her gaze to Rick, narrowing her eyes at him. He gasped, suddenly aware that now it was he who should be running away. Jo stopped and started to laugh even more. She swayed her body along to the music that was coming from the kitchen, not even aware that she was doing so. Without taking his eyes off of her Mac listened to the lyrics.

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on _

''Gotcha!'' Ellie cried out as she finally grabbed Rick and began to tickle him. He started to laugh uncontrollably and only then did she let go and run away from him. Rick took a look around and as soon as he spotted Jo in the far corner of the room it became clear to her that her break was over. She started to run away again, this time coming closer to Mac. She hid behind him, putting one of her arms around his waist to keep her balance. But Rick followed her, so she had to move in circles around Mac in order not to get caught.

''Umm... what are you doing?'' Mac asked her with quiet laughter, being slightly overwhelmed by her closeness and her sudden touch.

''Playing tickling tag!'' Jo answered back. ''And I'm terribly ticklish!'' She added and let go of him. She ran back towards the middle of the living room and Rick followed her. Mac shook his head, still smiling unconsciously. He leaned against the door frame, his eyes never leaving Jo. She had just gotten out of bed and she was playing tag with the kids in the barely furnished living room of their new apartment. She was still in her pajamas, without any make-up, with messy hair. She looked positively happy, with her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling. And with that he thought she had never looked more beautiful to him.

What he didn't know was that he was being watched from across the room by a pair of dark brown eyes. Ellie easily noticed how Mac was looking at Jo. She couldn't recall anyone ever looking at her mom like this. What was more, that was exactly the way she wished the captain of her soccer team would look at her one day.

Mac's smile grew bigger as he saw how Jo, who was now 'it', caught Lily and picked her up high in the air, much to her delight. Then she lowered her down slightly and rubbed her nose against Lily's who started to laugh at this.

The song suddenly became calmer and Mac's subconscious registered the change, along with the lyrics.

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?_

He frowned and moved inside the kitchen. He busied himself with setting the coffee-maker. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Jo had entered the kitchen. He became aware of her presence only when she placed her hand on his back and leaned closer.

''Whatcha doin'?'' She asked in a funny accent which made Mac smirk. When he didn't answer she leaned even more on the counter and looked at his face. ''Hey... everything ok?'' She asked with a frown.

''Sure.'' He answered and smiled in response, but it didn't fool her. She studied him closer for a moment, then she straightened herself.

''I'm making breakfast.'' She announced.

''You?'' Mac asked and made a face at her.

''Yes, me.'' She answered and put her hands on her hips. ''I can make breakfast, you know?''

''What are you making?'' Mac asked with a smile.

''Scrambled eggs.''

''Whoa... Fancy...'' He teased and she smacked his arm playfully in response. Then she took the mug from his hand. She took a sip of his coffee and then handed it back to him.

''I wanna coffee like this.'' She asked sweetly. ''Only with sugar.''

. . .

They had planned on spending the whole day unpacking their stuff, but it wasn't even noon when Jo had gotten called to a crime scene. When she had left Mac continued to unpack, but it wasn't that easy, as he had to look after two kids at the same time. Finally only one box, with the label 'girly stuff'', was left. He decided it was better not to look there, so he just moved it to the bedroom and left it for Jo to unpack when she got back. Then he checked his watch. It was already 5 pm, so he had the perfect excuse to call her and ask when she would be back for dinner.

Unfortunately she was still busy with the case and she told him that she would be back quite late and that they should eat without her. She couldn't even talk to him any longer, as something came in and she had to run. When he hung up with a sigh he decided to order something as he didn't really feel like cooking. Of course the kids had nothing against this, neither did Ellie, who took a quick bite before leaving for her soccer practice.

After dinner they sat in the living room. Rick started to read one of Ellie's books, so Mac decided to follow suit, much to Lily's disappointment. She couldn't find anything interesting to do, getting bored with every activity after not more than 5 minutes. When she asked about Jo for what seemed like the tenth time Mac decided to call her again and ask what time she would come as he didn't know if he should put Lily to bed or allow her to wait up for Jo. This time, much to his delight, she said she was just leaving the lab and heading for the subway station. He offered to pick her up, but she told him it would be too much trouble as he had to take both kids with him.

When after 45 minutes she still wasn't home, uneasiness started to creep over him. He called her again, but his call went straight to voicemail, probably because she was at the subway station where the reception was rather poor. After a couple of minutes he called her again, but still couldn't reach her. 30 minutes and five more calls later he was seriously worried.

He let out a relieved breath when he heard the scrape of the key in the lock and he rushed to the front door.

''Jo! Finally! I was starting to worry...'' He told her with a smile. He heard Lily behind him.

''Jo!'' She squealed.

Much to his surprise Mac saw how Jo backed off slightly and hid herself in the shadow of the corridor.

''Mac, take Lily to her room, please.'' She asked quietly.

''What? Why?'' He asked confused.

''Mac, please!'' Jo insisted and from the tone of her voice he could tell that he had no choice but to do it. He told Lily to play quietly with Rick and promised her he would come back to her in a moment. Then he moved back to the hall. Jo was standing with her back to him and taking off her leather jacket. He helped her and hung it up for her.

''Jo, what happened?'' He asked with concern.

''Just don't freak out...'' Jo started. He gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. The first thing he noticed was a bloody stain on her shirt. Then he looked up at her face and froze. Her eyebrow ridge was cut and bleeding heavily, despite Jo's attempts to stop it with a tissue.

''Oh my God... Jo...'' Mac uttered.

''Mac, relax. It's just a small cut, no big deal.''

''Small cut? You're bleeding.'' Mac told her. ''Come.'' He took her by the arm and led her to the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub while he went through the cabinets in order to find a first aid kit. ''How did it happen?'' He asked.

''Umm... so... I was waiting for the subway when some punk jerked the handbag away from an elderly lady and started to run away with it...''

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Mac murmured as he came closer to her and began to clean her cut. ''Did he hit you?''

''Well, I chased him. When I caught him we struggled a little. At some point he hit my head against the wall and I collided with some metal thing that made that cut...''

''You had to be out of your mind to do something like that.'' Mac told her seriously.

''Yeah, right. Like you wouldn't do the same.'' Jo snorted.

''It's different.''

''How's it different?'' Jo asked with slight anger in her voice and moved away from him. ''Because I'm a woman?''

''That's not the point...'' Mac groaned, feeling like he had entered a minefield.

''Oh, isn't it?'' Jo asked again and rose to her feet.

''Jo, sit down, I haven't finished.'' Mac told her calmly.

''I can do it on my own.'' She said and moved to the mirror. She tried to clean the cut, but her hands were shaking slightly. ''Ouch! Damn it!'' She hissed in pain.

''Jo, come back here right now.'' Mac told her firmly and she froze. She had never heard such a commanding tone from him before, not even in the lab. She turned around and she would have frowned at him, if only that didn't cause her so much pain. ''Sit down.'' Mac told her and she had no other choice than to listen. ''I just don't like when you put yourself in danger.'' Mac said and Jo was just about to protest, but he didn't let her. ''He could have been armed.''

''Mac, he wasn't armed.'' Jo told him and rolled her eyes.

''You didn't know that. He could have hurt you more.''

''He didn't get a chance. I kicked him in the nuts and he curled up on the ground like a pretzel.'' Jo said somehow proudly and Mac couldn't help but smirk in response. He slowly finished cleaning her cut and put an adhesive bandaid on it.

''Done.''

''Thanks.'' Jo told him, looking up at him with a light smile. She thought that he would step away now and let her stand up, but he didn't move from his spot. Instead he reached out and gently ran his finger across the bandaid, like he wanted to make sure it was secured in place. His hand lingered a little too long, his fingers brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

His gaze dropped lower, to her shirt, taking in the sight of the bloody stain. He swallowed hard and then, all of sudden, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. His one hand cradled her head, careful not to hurt her cut.

''Mac?'' Jo mumbled against his shirt, as he was the last person she would suspect of doing such a thing and it caught her off guard.

''Next time I'm picking you up from work no matter what. I don't want you to end up playing tag with some bad guys.'' He told her and she rolled he eyes at his exaggerated protectiveness. But she got the feeling that unless she agreed to it, he would never let go of her.

''OK...'' She murmured eventually. Only then did he pull away. She glanced at his face and saw that he seemed to be slightly embarrassed that he had gotten so carried away by his emotions, as he was avoiding her gaze.

''Come on, I'll make you some tea... and I'll tell Lily that everything is fine.'' He said and she nodded.

''I'm right behind you. I'll just change my shirt.'' Jo told him.

After she had changed, she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She didn't even have a chance to get bored as in a second Lily emerged from the kitchen.

''Jo!'' She squealed and ran towards the couch. With a little help from Jo she climbed onto it and then took a good look at her. ''What's that?'' She asked, pointing at the bandaid.

''I ran into a wall.'' Jo told her with a little smile.

''You should be more careful.'' Lily told her seriously, repeating the words she had heard so many times when she hurt herself. She made herself more comfortable, still scrutinizing Jo.

''What?'' Jo asked, as she looked way too serious than usual.

''Mac told me to keep an eye on you.'' She said, somehow proud that she was given such an important task.

''Oh, he did, did he?'' Jo laughed and pulled her into her arms. ''I'm all right, pet. No worries.'' She assured her.

In no time Mac joined them. He put a mug with steaming tea in front of Jo. Then he frowned a little and left the room again.

''I have to show you what Ellie did to Mr. Whiskers!'' Lily suddenly remembered and she ran to her room. While she was gone Mac came back and gave Jo her blanket.

''Here.''

''Thank you.'' Jo smiled at him. He sat down next to her and helped her cover herself with the blanket. Then he handed her the mug.

''You don't have a headache, do you? Or nausea?'' He asked with evident worry in his voice.

''Mac, geeez, calm down. I don't have a concussion.'' Jo told him. ''It's just a cut.''

''But it's deep. I don't know... maybe you need stitches...'' He wondered aloud.

Much to Jo's relief she didn't have to answer, as Mac's attention was distracted by Lily, who came back to the room and joined them on the couch, squeezing herself in between them.

''Look!'' She said and showed Jo the gray bunny. It had a gold bow tied around his neck and a shiny earring that was piercing one of his ears.

''Whoa! He looks fancy.'' Jo laughed.

''What happened to him?'' Mac asked with a frown.

''He's going to a party.'' Lily explained.

''Remind me never to allow Ellie or Lily to help me dress up for a party.'' Mac murmured and Lily pouted upon hearing him. Jo watched in amazement how his features instantly became softer. ''I mean... the earring is a little too much for me...''

''But the bow tie is nice. I heard that gold accessories are all the rage this season.'' Jo teased. ''Oh oh! I think you should borrow it from Mr. Whiskers for Sheldon and Camille's wedding. What do you think?'' She added, which made Lily look at him expectantly.

''I think you might have hit your head harder than I thought...'' He murmured and Jo laughed upon hearing him. ''So where's everybody else?'' Jo asked. ''It's Saturday, so Ellie has soccer practice, but she should be back already.''

''Yes, normally. But she told me she would be a little later as they're having a small celebration after the practice. Someone's birthday. I told her it's OK as she assured me that Ann's mom would give her a lift.'' Mac explained. ''I hope it's OK...''

''Yeah, yeah, she mentioned something to me a couple days ago. I forgot.'' Jo admitted.

''The only thing that makes me wonder... Why is it necessary to spend almost half an hour in front of the mirror, painting her lashes... before soccer practice?'' Mac asked and spread his arms hopelessly.

''She did that, huh?'' Jo smirked. Then she glanced at Mac. ''You know they have a mixed team, right?''

''So that means...'' Mac started and Jo nodded. ''Aaa...'' He murmured with understanding.

''Yeah... I only need to find out on who exactly.'' Jo told him. ''And Rick?''

''He's in Ellie's room, reading her physic's textbook.'' Mac said.

''Reading what?!'' Jo eyes widened.

''Ellie told him that they are doing astronomy right now and he got curious.'' Mac defended him.

''Right... You and the Discovery Channel don't have anything to do with it, right?'' She teased.

''I don't see anything wrong with it.'' Mac told her with a frown.

''Of course you don't.'' Jo laughed. ''You're a nerd yourself.'' She told him.

''Some women find it appealing, you know.'' He teased back.

''Well, yeah... during the last years of college. Before then, it's just weird.'' Jo said with a smile. Then she got serious. ''I just don't want him to end up as one of those science nerds that are bullied to no end.''

''I know...'' Mac nodded.

''Speaking of kids... Tyler called me today. He's finally done with his exams and suddenly he remembers he has a mother and a younger sister.'' Jo told Mac with a mock grudge. ''I told him he could visit us next weekend.''

''Sure, I think he should meet Lily and Rick.'' Mac agreed.

They watched 'My Little Pony' as it was Lily's favorite cartoon. Once it ended, they watched the news which Lily found rather boring, so she moved to the carpet and started to play with building blocks. As she did Mac placed his arm on the back of the couch, behind Jo. He noticed that she got silent and when he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were closing on their own accord.

''Jo... You're tired. Why don't you go to your bed and get some rest?'' He said softly. She looked at him and frowned a little, like she couldn't make out what he had just said for a moment.

''No, no.'' She finally shook her head. ''I'm not tired.'' She said and tried to stifle a yawn. ''And I like it in here.'' She added and made herself more comfortable, sliding further down on the couch.

She was feeling warm and cozy. The quiet murmur of the TV in the background was making it hard to resist the temptation of closing her eyes and despite her words she started to slowly drift off.

But before her mind shut off completely it decided to torment her with the images of the latest event. Suddenly she was back at the subway station, chasing the guy. When she had gotten him and they began to struggle, it briefly crossed her mind that it might not have been the best idea, as only then did she realize how strong he was. But the adrenaline was pumping wildly through her veins. She barely felt how he grabbed a handful of her hair, but she did feel how he smacked her head against the wall. She saw white stars of pain in front of her eyes and felt her head throb agonizingly. But the fear that she would lose consciousness was far worse. He could do anything to her then. She shuddered at the thought.

Then suddenly the movie that had been playing in her head slowed down and started to fade away. Instead she found herself being gently pulled down until she leaned against Mac's solid form. His arm kept her in place and she relaxed, sinking even further into his embrace. The last thing her mind registered was the feeling of being safe and protected from any possible harm.

. . .

**A/N I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this story, but mid-June is the craziest time of year for me because of my job.**

**Many thanks to UrbanMuse who corrected this chapter and all the hints she provided.**

**I promise it won't be this "sugary-fluffy" for long – I'm planning to put some "action" there as well ;) Soon!**


	17. Peekaboo

**Chapter 17: Peekaboo**

. . .

It was early in the morning when Mac returned home from his run. He walked quietly through the apartment and carefully opened the bedroom door, as he was sure that Jo was still asleep. Much to his surprise, she was already awake, dressed up and putting on her make-up.

''Hi.'' She greeted him with a smile, looking at him in the mirror.

''Hi.'' He answered. Then he checked his watch. It was 8.45. It was way to early for Jo to be awake on a Saturday. He glanced at her again and furrowed his eyebrows.

''What?'' She asked, as hand held the mascara wand in mid air.

''Umm... nothing.'' He murmured and looked down at the mail in his hand.

''I know what you're thinking!'' Jo told him with a laugh. ''You're wondering why I'm already up!''

''Yea... it did cross my mind.'' Mac answered with a smirk.

''Tyler will be here at 9.'' She explained. ''We're going out for breakfast and then I want him to meet the kids.''

''Right.'' Mac nodded. He watched how Jo finished painting her lashes and how she put her earrings on. Then she turned around and looked directly at him. He noticed that her bandaid was gone. Without thinking he gently brushed away her bangs and took a look at the cut.

''It's almost healed.'' He stated.

''I told you, it was nothing.'' She said and then looked down at the mail in his hand. ''Anything for me?''

''Yes... From the court.'' Mac confirmed and handed her a letter. ''I got the same. The judge wants us to come in for the meeting next week.'' He said as he watched how Jo opened her envelope hastily and quickly skimmed over the text. ''With the kids.'' He added and she looked up at him.

''Do you think he's gonna make the final decision?'' She asked.

''It's possible.'' He nodded. Her eyes dropped again and she read through the letter, more carefully this time. Then she sighed heavily and put it down on the chest of drawers. She didn't have to say anything; he knew exactly what she was thinking.

''I'm going to take a shower.'' Mac said after a moment, breaking the silence. ''Do you need anything from the bathroom?'' Even though she looked at him, it was obvious that she was still deep in her thoughts. She slowly shook her head. Mac nodded and entered the bathroom.

Jo couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if the judge decided that Lily and Rick should stay with the other couple. She couldn't even imagine them not being around anymore. Also the idea of making things as they were before seemed to be too unreal. Possible, but definitely unwanted.

She shook her head quickly, as she wanted to get rid of those thoughts. Then she glanced down, wanting to check the time, but her watch wasn't on her wrist. She slightly frowned, but then she remembered that she left it on the sink in the bathroom. She knocked on the door, but Mac was clearly in the shower as she could hear the water running. She sighed and hesitated, considering if she should go out without her watch. Then she thought that all she had to do was open the door and stretch her arm to grab it.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, but then she hesitated again. Finally, she rolled her eyes at herself and pushed the doorknob. She opened the door slowly and looked to her left in order to spot her watch. It was lying next to the sink on the counter. She couldn't reach it from where she was standing; – she needed to take at least two steps into the bathroom. She moved closer to the sink and grabbed her watch. When she turned around to leave the bathroom, she glanced fleetingly towards the shower, making sure that Mac didn't see her. She let out a relieved breath as she saw that there was so much steam in the cabin that he couldn't possibly have seen her. But she could see him. Only the outline of his body, but it was enough to make her freeze. She watched how he raised his hands and washed his hair. She could easily imagine how his muscles flexed with the slightest movement. She was aware that he was in shape, as she had already seen him without his shirt once or twice, but only now that she found herself wanting to see all of him. To take her sweet time while as she ran her hands over his well toned body and...

''Mooom?'' Ellie's voice coming from the bedroom violently brought her back to reality. She quickly exited the bathroom, closed the door behind her and slightly leaned against it for support. Ellie was standing in the middle of the bedroom and watching her carefully.

''Yes?'' Jo asked and forced a smile.

''Tyler's here...'' Ellie murmured. ''He woke me up.'' Then she frowned, as she heard the water running. ''Is... Mac inside?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' Jo nodded, hoping that her daughter wouldn't notice the blush that was inevitably creeping upon her cheeks. ''He's taking a shower.'' She added, trying to sound casual. Ellie arched an eyebrow at her mom, but she didn't manage to say anything as a high-pitched shriek suddenly pierced the air.

As they both rushed to the living room, they bumped into Lily, who was running and screaming. Jo quickly picked her up and she wrapped her arms around Jo's neck. Jo glanced towards the door where Tyler was standing with a confused look on his face.

''What did you do?'' She asked him.

''Nothing. She entered the living room, she saw me and started to scream.'' He explained.

''She probably got scared.'' Jo sighed. Then she looked down at Lily. ''Hey, baby... It's OK. That's my son, Tyler.'' Jo told her calmly. Lily risked a glance towards Tyler, but then she quickly hid her face in Jo's hair. ''And that's Rick.'' Jo added and nodded her head towards the boy who was standing in the doorway.

''Hi.'' Tyler said somewhat shyly, but Rick only frowned at him and moved closer to Jo.

Jo sat on the couch and placed Lily on her lap. She brushed her hair away and looked at her face.

''Don't be scared.'' She told her in a calming voice. ''He came here to meet you and take me out for breakfast.''

''Don't go.'' Lily asked in a quiet voice, snuggling herself up even closer against Jo.

''Oh, honey...'' Jo sighed. ''You're gonna stay with Ellie and Amy.''

''Amy?'' Lily asked and looked up at Jo.

''Yes. She'll be here in a couple of minutes. You're gonna be fine.'' She assured her. ''OK?''

''OK.'' Lily nodded and slipped from Jo's lap to the couch. As soon as she did Rick sat next to her and started to show her something in a book he was holding. Jo kissed his head and rose to her feet. Then she approached Tyler.

''Mom... are we going?'' He asked, clearly confused about what to do.

''Yes, yes, we are. I just need to wait for Amy. She texted me and said she'd be here any minute now.'' Jo said and before she even finished the sentence the intercom buzzed. ''Oh, that has to be her, for sure. Ellie, let her in, please.''

''Amy?'' Tyler asked, addressing his question both to Jo and Ellie.

''Yes, she's our nanny.'' Jo told him with a smile. She took her handbag and Tyler held her leather jacket for her. In no time there was a knock on the door.

''I'm really sorry, I didn't expect such a heavy traffic on a Saturday.'' Amy said after Ellie let her in.

''It's OK.'' Jo told her with a smile and stretched her arm to catch Lily, who was jumping around Amy, making everyone dizzy. ''You said you're free until 2 PM?''

''Yes, I have to go to the library to finish my paper. The deadline is tomorrow and...'' Amy started to explain, taking off her shoes and her jacket at the same time.

''No problem.'' Jo told her quickly. ''I'm not on call today, so I'll be back soon. I only wanted to meet with my son...''

In the exact moment when she uttered those words Tyler noticed how Amy couldn't reach the highest peg, which was the only one that was vacant. He took her jacket and hung it up for her. Amy got a little startled as she didn't know there was anyone standing behind the door. She turned around abruptly and almost bumped into him.

''Oh! I'm sorry!'' She exclaimed with surprise. Tyler looked at her and wanted to shake his head and tell her nothing happened, but somehow he couldn't find his voice. His hand, still holding Amy's jacket, was as if he was enchanted, hanging in the air mere inches away from the peg.

Jo looked at Amy, who was staring at Tyler with her eyes wide open, probably trying to figure out who he was and what he was doing in here. Then she glanced at Tyler, who was staring back at Amy with his brows furrowed. She waited a few more seconds and then she rolled her eyes.

''Amy, this is Tyler, my son.'' Jo explained.

''Oh... right...'' Amy said and smiled at him. ''Nice to meet you.''

He didn't really have a chance to answer when Lily finally became fed up with the lack of attention and freed herself from Jo's embrace. She caught Amy's hand and pulled her down.

''Amy! Amy! Amy!'' She chanted.

''Well, hello there, Lily!'' Amy answered with laughter.

''Let's play!'' Lily asked and pulled Amy towards the living room.

''Sure! What do you like to play?'' She asked, turning around slightly and sending Jo a smile over her shoulder. She noticed that Tyler finally hung her jacket and now was studying his shoes.

''OK, let's go.'' Jo said and opened the door, letting Tyler out. ''I'll be back soon!'' She added and kissed Ellie goodbye.

''Bye, mom.'' She answered and closed the door behind them.

Once in the elevator Jo smiled at Tyler and said, ''As you can see it can be really crazy at times.''

''That's your nanny?'' Tyler asked, ignoring her remark.

''Umm... yeah.'' Jo nodded with hesitation, wondering why he was suddenly so curious about Amy. Suddenly she frowned. ''Why? Do you know her?''

''No...'' Tyler shook his head and looked away as he saw his mom scanning him with her eyes.

''How's Alex doing?'' She asked after a moment with a little smirk playing on her lips.

''She's fine... I guess.'' Tyler said.

''You guess?''

''I haven't talked to her for a while. She's been in Florida for a month now.'' He said with a shrug of his shoulders. ''With her boyfriend.'' He added.

''Oh...'' Jo sighed and smiled sadly at her son.

. . .

Much to Mac's surprise, the day at work was much calmer than usual. Because of this, he managed to finish most of the paper work and decided to prepare a timetable with shifts for the next two weeks. While doing so, he suddenly remembered that they were supposed to go to Sheldon and Camille's wedding next weekend. He checked the schedule for Friday and noticed that every member of the team already asked for a day off, which left him no other choice, but to put Jo and himself on an afternoon shift. He knew Jo wouldn't be happy about it, but they could still take the night flight and make it to the wedding. As he thought about it, he decided to book the flight to Cincinnati. He picked the one after 11 pm, which would leave them plenty of time to finish the shift and drive to the airport. Now he only needed to remember to ask Jo to talk to Amy about staying with Lily, Rick, Ellie and Lucy, as Lindsay and Danny were going to the wedding as well. He frowned slightly, wondering if Amy would agree to babysit four kids at the same time. He thought that maybe it would be convenient to ask Tyler to help Amy with babysitting, since he was on summer holidays. He took his phone, wanting to call Jo and ask her to talk to Tyler about it, but before he dialed her number, Danny entered his office.

''Mac, we're done with the Backer's case. Piece of cake. Flack got a confession within 3 minutes.'' He said.

''Well done.'' Mac nodded his approval. ''So, you're free to go.''

''Oh, right! How about you? Any plans?'' Danny asked.

''I'm heading home as well.'' Mac told him and threw his phone into his pocket, deciding not to call Jo, but rather to just talk to her at home. Danny smiled at him, as he thought how his boss' life had changed. He barely stayed in the office after working hours now, leaving for home as soon as the work was done.

''Say 'hi' to Jo for me.'' He said. ''Bye, Mac.''

''Bye.''

After Danny left his office, Mac rose from his desk and grabbed his jacket. On his way to the elevator, he glanced towards the lab and saw Adam, who was still in there. He decided to tell him goodbye.

''No... you hang up...'' He heard Adam's playful voice as he entered the lab. ''No, baby, you...''

He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

''I'll call you back.'' Adam quickly said on the phone and turned around to face Mac. ''Umm... Hi, boss. I was just...''

''Go home, Adam.'' Mac told him with a smirk.

''Huh?''

''Ask your girlfriend out for a nice dinner instead of... being silly.''

''Umm... but I still have a half an hour 'till my shift's over.'' Adam noted with hesitation.

''I'm not going to repeat myself.'' Mac said in a serious tone.

''Right. Understood.'' Adam answered quickly and stood up abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. ''I'm already gone.'' He added. Mac turned around and headed for the door. ''Thanks, boss!'' Adam yelled after him.

. . .

The breakfast with Tyler took slightly longer than Jo had anticipated, as her son was unusually reluctant to share anything. He didn't want to talk about his personal life, nor about college. Since it was his final year, Jo wanted to know what his plans were for future education. A few months back, he was interested in going to law school, but now he didn't seem to be so sure about it anymore. She knew that Russ really supported this idea and already told all of his friends that their son would be a lawyer, which only made it harder for Tyler to change his mind.

After breakfast, Jo needed to go shopping for a dress for Sheldon and Camille's wedding. As she suspected, Tyler showed no interest in accompanying her, so she was forced to pick up a dress on her own. It wasn't as hard as she had thought, though, as she found the perfect one in the second shop she visited.

When she returned home, Amy was already leaving. Even though she was in a hurry she managed to slip in a few questions about Tyler. Jo smiled to herself at that. There was nothing new about it – she was very much aware that Tyler was a handsome young man and girls showed constant interest in him since he turned 10. Amy, of course, was doing her best not to be obvious about it, but it was pointless. Jo was unrivaled at reading people and she had caught the spark flying between them instantly. Despite Tyler's efforts not to show anything, she could easily tell that Amy had caught his attention as well. To be honest, Jo wasn't really surprised about it. She wouldn't label Amy as beautiful, but there was definitely something about her. She was rather petite, with big green eyes and a shock of auburn hair. She was slightly shy and rather adorable with her lack of confidence. Completely different than Tyler's roommate, Alex, the one he had had a crush on for the past few months. If she had to be honest with herself, she would like a girl like Amy for Tyler. Not to mention that she had already looked her up in every possible record before the girl had started to take care of Lily and Rick.

Breaking from the thoughts, Jo entered the kitchen and found Ellie there.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' She asked her.

''Making a banana cocktail with peanut butter and chocolate.'' Ellie answered.

''Nice...'' Jo smiled. She watched how Ellie cut two bananas into slices.

''Mom... What do you actually think about Mac?'' Ellie suddenly asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

''What do you mean?'' Jo asked, even though she knew exactly what she meant. She just wanted to stall for some time.

''Well... Do you find him attractive?'' Ellie asked bluntly.

''Umm... Why do you ask?'' Jo answered with a question.

''I was just thinking... It's obvious that you like him. And he likes you. A lot. So why aren't you together? As a couple?'' Ellie asked and sent her mom an unsure look. ''I mean, if you like his company and you do find him attractive, then... it's all that it takes, no?''

''All that _what_ takes?'' Jo asked, raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

''To fall in love.'' Ellie simply answered. Jo stared at her for a moment and then she chuckled.

''Well, maybe when you're 16. It gets more complicated with time.'' She explained.

''Why?'' Ellie asked, placing two glasses on the counter and focusing all her attention on her mom.

In the meantime, Mac entered the apartment. He slowly took off his jacket and shoes. He could hear Jo and Ellie talking in the kitchen, but he decided to check on Lily and Rick before joining them. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Jo saying his name.

''Ellie, you can't be serious. Mac's my boss.'' She stated the obvious.

''So what?'' Ellie asked.

''I can't put myself in a relationship with him. It's asking for trouble.'' Jo said firmly.

Mac furrowed his eyebrows and quietly moved towards Rick's room. He found both kids were playing a board game. They greeted him joyfully and he had no choice but to join them for a game.

At the same time in the kitchen, Ellie was doing her best to make her mom realize how great it would be if she and Mac became a couple.

''I really think you're both made for each other.'' She told her mom. ''You always say how well you two get along at work.''

''Well, yes. But being in a relationship is something different, El.'' Jo sighed, getting slightly frustrated by this conversation.

''Couldn't you at least try?'' Ellie asked with unhidden hope.

''Ellie...'' Jo sighed. ''It's not that easy.'' She repeated. ''What if it won't work?''

''You won't know that until you try.'' Ellie remarked truthfully.

''Right. But I don't think we can risk it. What if we won't be able to stand each other after all?''

''Like you can't stand Tyler's dad?'' Ellie asked, catching up instantly.

''Yeah...'' Jo nodded. Then she became silent for a moment. Ellie watched her carefully. She was aware that even though so many years had passed since her mom's divorce, it was still too painful for her to discuss it. She hadn't been in a serious relationship since then and Ellie started to lose hope that she would ever be in one again. She wanted her mom to be happy; to have someone by her side and Mac seemed perfect for her. Also, she was quite sure that he was attracted to her mom already. But she also knew, taking into consideration how stubborn her mom was, that nothing would happen until she was truly ready.

''I guess I should start to prepare lunch.'' Jo said suddenly, pulling Ellie out from her thoughts.

''OK.'' Ellie sighed, understanding that the conversation was definitely over. Jo moved to the fridge and studied its contents for a second.

''Grilled salmon and salad? What do you think?'' She asked.

''Fine with me.'' Ellie said with the shrug of her shoulders.

''Maybe I'll ask the kids if they will like it.'' She said and closed the fridge. Then she left the kitchen.

When she entered the kids' room, she was quite surprised to see Mac there.

''Hey! I didn't know you're back from work already.'' She told him with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Yup, I am.'' He nodded without looking at her, which made her frown.

''Did something happen?'' She asked with concern.

''No. Why?'' Mac asked.

''I don't know.'' Jo shrugged her shoulders. ''You're kinda...'' She started, but then he looked up at her and raised his eyebrow. ''...I don't know. Tired?'' She finished with a shy smile.

''Yea.''

''I'm making lunch – grilled salmon. Any objections?'' Jo asked, looking at the kids, but they shook their heads. ''Good. Anyone willing to help me?'' She asked. Lily glanced at Mac, who was looking at the floor.

''I can help.'' Rick said reluctantly and rose from the carpet.

''Thanks.'' Jo told him and patted his back. Before they left the room, she turned around and said, ''I'll call you when it's ready.''

''Fine.'' Mac murmured, still not looking at her.

. . .

**A/N I know, I know... It took me forever to update. I'm terribly sorry for that, but I thought my summer would be dull and boring, yet all of sudden it became crazy. Isn't it always like this?**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is rather... boring? But I needed to tie up some loose ends and prepare the ground for future events ;)**

**Many thanks to Jess ( csinyfan28) who again was fighting all my mistakes bravely! **


End file.
